Shadows
by Alexis Gray
Summary: ...Desde el rincón mas recóndito de mi corazón puedo ser sincera,puedo gritar una verdad que me consume por dentro desde hace tiempos: te amo Toshino. Yui/Kyoko
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos este es mi primer fic de Yuru Yuri y al parecer el primero en español. Bueno esta canción es Ya Soshla s uma del grupo t.A.T.u traducida al español._

_Este capítulo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Fui._

_Disclaimer: Yuru Yuri no me pertenece ni ninguno de esos personajes. Pareja: Yui-Toshino _

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: ¿Qué sucede conmigo?<strong>

No sabía que me pasaba últimamente, todo había cambiado un poco desde hace unos meses, mí perspectiva sobre muchas cosas había sido reemplazada por una diferente y encontraba el significado oculto de todo, especialmente en el plano sentimental, ahora me daba vergüenza ir de la mano con alguna de las chicas incluso cualquier mínima muestra de afecto que me involucrara me hacía pensar sobre la realidad de las cosas, supongo que era a lo que se le llama madurar, pero gracias a esto me di cuenta como mis verdaderos sentimientos empezaban a aflorar. Esto me genero grandes confusiones y una de ellas, la más grande, tenía nombre propio: Toshino Kyoko.

_Perdí la razón, perdí la razón_

_La necesito, la necesito, la necesito_

_Yo perdí la razón_

Aun no entiendo que paso solo sé que ya no va a ser igual, no puedo estar sin ella ni si quiera puedo dejar de pensar en eso y si, es cierto perdí la razón pero a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de nada y de todas las cosas que pudieron pasar, fue ella lo que me paso, de un momento a otro llego la confusión, me perdí en su mirada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo cambio.

_No existo totalmente, _

_Esto es muy grave, es una situación de ayuda,_

_Situación de SOS_

_Yo misma no lo entiendo, ¿tú de donde apareciste?_

_¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

_A ti me he acostumbrado_

Todo me da vueltas ya no se qué pensar ¿Por qué es tan complicado amarte?, no me entiendo ni a ti tampoco pero supongo que no es tu culpa simplemente nunca pude predecir que serias el mundo y más para mi, aunque para ti yo sea solo una amiga pero no pude evitarlo me enamore de tus ojos color mar, de tu cabello dorado como el sol, de tu piel lozana y tersa, de tu deslumbrante sonrisa al principio era algo plenamente superficial pero cuando me permitiste conocerte de verdad creí haber encontrado a la persona ideal a pesar de que era seguro que no me corresponderías y aun así lo di mi todo por ti.

Con tal de estar siempre junto a ti yo me sentía satisfecha, aunque eso solo fue por un tiempo ahora necesito más son las consecuencias de mis acciones. ¿Acaso alguien podría decirme porque no consigo dejarte de amar?

_Las luces se apagan_

_Voy hacia un lugar_

_Sin ti yo no existo sin ti _

_No quiero nada, esto un veneno lento,_

_Esto reduce mi mente y me vuelve loca _

_Y ellos dicen que es tu culpa,_

_Ellos dicen que es tu culpa_

Si, ya se lo he dicho a mis padres, que te amo como a nadie, lo hice porque ellos pensaban comprometerme con el hijo de uno de sus socios, aunque me dolió no puedo culparlos tienen razón pero no era correcto o al menos no para mí solo tengo 14 años y ni lo conocía pero era la única forma de conseguir la cooperación de la empresa, uniendo lazos y que mejor que el amor. Cuando lo conocí me odie ante mi determinación de ser desagradable con él, era apuesto, humilde, amable, honesto e inteligente pero al verlo supe que no podría enamorarme de él porque yo solo tengo ojos para ti, cuando me propuso lo tan anhelado para todos los presentes salí corriendo de allí, tenía que huir a un lugar donde el aire no apestase a muerto, dónde encontrara esperanza y felicidad, un lugar donde tu estuvieses conmigo.

_Perdí la razón, perdí la razón_

_La necesito, la necesito, la necesito_

_Yo perdí la razón_

Cuando llegue a tu casa tu mamá me dejo pasar subí a tu habitación y entre sin avisar, lo que vi me dejo helada, mí mundo se hacía pedazos, me quede inmóvil mis piernas no me respondían, cuando te percataste de mi presencia mágicamente logre moverme y a pesar de ver tus ojos preocupados y oír tu voz angustiada balbuceando una explicación, opté por salir de allí rezando al cielo no desmoronarme hasta estar lejos de tu casa y todo lo relacionado contigo.

_Sin ti yo no soy nada,_

_Sin ti yo no existo _

_Y ellos dicen que es una tontería, un delirio_

_Este veneno soleado _

_Son los rayos de oro y ellos dicen_

_Que es necesario curarme._

Lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, lágrimas llenas de dolor y angustia, de desesperanza. — ¡Fíjese por donde va!— Escuche a lo lejos, pero no me importo tan solo seguí corriendo, estaba tan perdida en mi dolor, tan hundida en un océano de amargura y depresión que nada podía ayudarme o eso creí hasta chocar con la persona que menos me lo esperaba, mí prometido. Sólo nos miramos un segundo pero pude ver en sus ojos preocupación, yo solo lo abrace y el delicadamente me correspondió, necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarme y él a pesar de no conocerme bien estaba conmigo en momentos tan malos como este, no dijo ni pregunto nada, eso me hizo apreciarlo aun mas y odiarme por no amarlo de la forma en la que la amo a ella, sí porque a pesar de todo la sigo amando aunque ella corresponda a alguien más.

Siempre supe que Ayano quería a Kyoko pero nunca pensé que sería correspondida. Odio evocar esa imagen que daña cada parte de mi ser, ella besándola y justo cuando pensaba confesarle que la amaba, cuando esperaba que su luz reconfortante estuviera allí para mi, estúpida ironía.

_Intente olvidar_

_Al extremo y hacia abajo_

_Contaba los postes y las aves confusas_

_Sin ti yo no existo_

_Mamá, papá perdónenme_

—Perdónenme todos—Dije con la voz quebrada al llegar a casa, todos me miraban expectantes, sabía lo que tenía que hacer —…yo acepto—. Días pasaron sin que si quiera fuera capaz de dirigirte la mirada, muchas veces deje de ir al club solo para tratar de no estar cerca de ti, no sabes cuánto me duele pero es para bien común, es tan extraño para todos ver como ya ni nos hablamos si no es estrictamente necesario, sé que todos están preocupados y muchos me han preguntado qué pasa con nosotras también me han contado lo melancólica que te sientes, lo sola que te han visto, pero yo sé que no es verdad después de todo la tienes a ella y aunque me hace sentir culpable tu dolor al tiempo me da una alegría estúpida… al menos me extrañas.

Tu voz me saca de mis cavilaciones pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te dijo donde estaba? Son preguntas que llegan a mi mente de inmediato, desde que habíamos peleado yo pasaba los recreos meditando en el techo del colegio. Él verte ahí, cerca de mí, produce muchas emociones en mi interior, la mayoría se contradice me gusta la forma en la que suena mi nombre cuando lo pronuncian tus labios, pero me da rabia que a pesar de que trate olvidarte y no pensar en ti todo el tiempo no logre mi objetivo, también me da vergüenza sentir todavía que te amo y contrario a lo que pensaba el tiempo no había borrado mis sentimientos por ti.

—Yui…—Susurras mi nombre melancólicamente.

Yo levanto mi rostro y nuestros ojos se encuentran, esto era algo inevitable, no sé qué hacer no puedo simplemente huir por eso decido simplemente pararme y mirarte ocultando mis sentimientos lo mejor posible.

Tú ves mi rostro y te muerdes el labio, amo cuando haces eso, luego cierras los ojos por un momento, cuando los abres te paras a mi lado y me tocas el hombro luego te sientas en la banca en la cual yo estaba acomodada minutos antes de que llegaras, es una clara invitación para que también me siente a tu lado, lo hago casi inmediatamente y miro al suelo. Un silencio incomodo se apodera del ambiente.

—Mmm…escuche que tus padres te comprometieron con el futuro heredero de la compañía Shen —Murmuras tratando de romper la tensión que se evidenciaba entre nosotras.

—Así es—Respondí aun sin atreverme a mirarte, pero es que el hecho de solo hablarle hacia que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora.

—Me parece terrible— Susurro tímidamente. —Tus padres no deben obligarte a contraer matrimonio con alguien a quien no amas—

—Y ¿Cómo sabes que no lo amo?—Pregunte algo enardecida ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarme de amor cuando fue ella quien me rompió el corazón?

— Kaoru es un muchacho increíble, es apuesto, amable, dulce, honesto, sagaz, atlético y en otras palabras el chico perfecto—Dije algo frustrada podía ser el chico perfecto pero su sonrisa no me derrite, sus ojos verde esmeralda al mirarme no logran trasmitirme algo diferente a la amistad, su aroma no me hace sentir en la luna, sus abrazos no me hacen sentir mariposas en el estomago, sus cabellos negros evocan en mi nostalgia y cuando me habla no me tiemblan las piernas, no consigue hacerme sentir lo mismo que tú pensé con amargura.

Te quedaste un rato inmóvil y yo desee que toda esa tortura se acabara, así que tome la determinación de volver a huir, de pedirle a Kaoru que me ayudara a acabar con este amargo suplicio, de pedirle a mis padres que nos fuéramos del país a algún lugar donde tu dulce tormento no me afectase tanto, de pedirle a Dios que acabara con mi vida. Me levante sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y di un paso adelante dispuesta a irme pero sentí que tú me jalabas del uniforme, me voltee dispuesta a despedirme y me encontré con tus brazos rodeando mi cuello y tu cabeza recostada en mi hombro, me estabas abrazando.

—Perdóname Fui, por favor perdóname, yo no te extraño… yo te necesito—Susurraste contra mi piel mientras sentía que mi cuerpo se estremecía ante el contacto de tu cuerpo.

Y en menos de lo que me lo imagine estaba correspondiendo a tu abrazo como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

_Uno, dos después cinco_

_Mamá, papá perdónenme_

_Yo perdí la razón_

—No puedo casarme contigo—Susurro a su oído mientras me abraza.

—Yo tampoco—Murmura tristemente.

Mis ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa y rompemos el abrazo, a pesar de haber pasado solo dos meses conociéndonos él se había convertido en mi mejor amigo. Me pide que tome asiento, nos encontramos en el club, después de mi reconciliación con Toshino iba cada vez que podía aunque hoy Toshino era la encargada de limpiar el salón y no había llegado, y las chicas estaban de excursión ,así que estábamos solos.

— ¿Por qué?—Pregunto extrañada.

—Estoy enamorado de alguien más—Susurra lentamente.

— ¿Te corresponde?—Pregunto algo aliviada, al parecer él también fue obligado a esto.

Sus ojos se llenan de sorpresa e ilusión por mi pregunta y lleno de sinceridad me responde — Ni siquiera sabe que existo—Luego toma algo de té y me mira atentamente.

Yo quede en blanco — ¿Enserio?—

El sonríe divertido y me contesta —Si, llamémoslo amor a primera vista—

Yo sonrió — ¿Vas a conquistarla?—

—No—Responde dejándome algo extrañada.

— ¿Qué?—

El vuelve a sonreír y me responde —Tal vez te parezca raro pero prefiero ser solo su amigo, apoyarla siempre, conocerla mejor y estar siempre para ella porque yo prefiero ser su amigo por siempre a tener un noviazgo el cual se puede dañar en cualquier momento, además de que un día se dará cuenta de cuánto la he amado. — Yo quede admirada de su respuesta y me puse a pensar.

—Además…—Agrego —…dicen que uno es feliz si se casa con su mejor amigo y si logro convencerla de la veracidad de esa suposición, seremos felices por siempre. —Finalizo sonriendo.

Yo reí, mi amigo jamás cambiaria, luego él se levanto y yo lo imite. —Deberíamos avisarle a nuestros padres ¿no crees?—Me pregunto sin ocultar esa sonrisa del rostro.

—Claro— respondí — ¿Entonces nos vemos en la casa de mis padres hoy a las siete?—Pregunte feliz, no solo me sentía libre sino también me había dado esperanzas y estaba dispuesta a conformarme, si Toshino era feliz yo también lo sería a pesar de que no fuera conmigo.

El me abrazo y me beso en la mejilla, yo me sonroje inmediatamente, el me sonrió y por un momento todo parecía perfecto.

Un ruido hizo que nos separáramos, vi a Toshino recostada en la puerta con el ceño fruncido mirándonos.

—Perdonen si interrumpo algo—Dijiste aparentando calma pero con rabia, lo sé porque finges muy mal.

Kaoru te miro confundido al parecer el también lo había notado. Yo solo lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a dónde estabas tú.

—Kyoko él es Kaoru Shen…mi prometido—Dije sonriendo tengo una idea descabellada, esta es la única forma de saber si sientes lo mismo que yo por ti sin exponer mis sentimientos y dañar nuestra amistad.

Ella lo miro algo irritada y pude ver un dejo de nostalgia en sus ojos eso me extraño bastante iba a preguntarle si le pasaba algo pero ella levanto el rostro y mirando a Kaoru a los ojos dijo —Mi nombre es Toshino Kyoko, un placer—Esto último lo pronuncio con algo de desgano.

—Tengo que irme—Dijo Kaoru algo apresurado al dar un vistazo al reloj. —Un placer conocerte—Se despidió de Toshino con una reverencia luego se acerco a mí y me beso en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos en la noche—Conseguí decirle antes de que desapareciera por la puerta.

Cuando gire la cabeza para ver a Toshino me sorprendió verla distraída así que me acerque y quedando al frente de ella moví mi mano frente a su rostro pero ella no se inmuto.

—Kyoko—Susurre

Ella no atendía y yo empezaba a preocuparme.

—Kyoko—Repetí mas fuerte pero seguía igual así que acerque mi mano a su rostro para ver si respondía y esta vez me miro…pero en sus ojos se reflejaba dolor.

— ¿Estás bien?—Pregunte preocupada.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza y se acerco a mí quedando a unos pocos centímetros de mi rostro yo me puse nerviosa.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo?—Le cuestione con el corazón palpitándome fuertemente en el pecho.

—No te cases con él—Fue lo único que obtuve por respuesta.

_Perdí la razón, perdí la razón_

_La necesito, la necesito, la necesito_

_Yo perdí la razón_

— ¿Por qué?—Pregunto confundida. — ¿Por qué no quieres que me case con él?—

—Son muy jóvenes—Susurras sonrojada.

Sonrió ante tu ignorancia, tú solo me miras extrañada acaricio tu rostro con mi mano tímidamente y abres los ojos sorprendida por mi repentina muestra de afecto, incómoda miras a otro lado mientras siento un dolor en el pecho por tu rechazo y victima de ello retiro mi mano lentamente ahora que tu suave piel no es acariciada por mi mano me siento vacía y la realidad recordando como la besabas, doloroso recuerdo, me alejo de ti mientras me miras algo triste supongo que te sientes culpable por no querer que te manifieste mi afecto.

—Tonta…—Susurro con dolor, me miras asustada tal vez piensas que me dio rabia que me rechazaras pero la verdad es que jamás podría enojarme contigo—…no nos vamos a casar ya, nos casaremos apenas acabe la preparatoria solo vamos a ser novios mientras tanto.—

Me miras intensamente de una forma que me deja sin aliento de pronto recuerdo que soy un ser vivo y necesito respirar así que doy vuelta sobre mis zapatos y hago el ademan de irme cuando es una escusa para tomar aire sin parecer torpe.

—Espera…—Susurras

— ¿Pasa algo?—Pregunto tratando de sonar casual y la voz me sale algo agresiva pero no es mi culpa que hasta el cabello se me erice con solo oír tu voz.

— ¿Estas molesta conmigo?—Preguntas temerosa.

—Acaso ¿tengo razones para estarlo?—Pregunto haciendo acopio de todo mi valor y mirándote a los ojos.

—No—Dices enérgicamente y corres hasta llegar a mi lado luego me tomas del brazo y prácticamente me arrastras afuera.

— ¿Qué haces?—Pregunto sorprendida.

—Llevándote a casa—Dices sonriendo.

Y en momentos como este te regañaría diciéndote que te fueras a dormir a tu casa aunque tú obviamente me ignorarías y terminaríamos durmiendo en mi apartamento, pero estoy tan feliz de que las cosas se hayan aclarado entre nosotras (bueno al menos en mí cabeza) que lo dejare pasar.

Supongo que nunca podre decirte acerca de mis verdaderos sentimientos y aunque eso me duela lo prefiero a perder mi amistad contigo y no quisiera arriesgar lo que más aprecio en todo el mundo y ahora pueden pensar que perdí la razón de que no tengo oportunidades y debería rendirme pero no lo hare porque gracias a todo esto descubrí una hermosa verdad: Te amo Toshino Kyoko y siempre estaré allí para ti…a tu lado.

* * *

><p><em>Bien espero que les haya gustado me gustaría hacerle una continuación y es lo que planeo pero eso depende de ustedes queridos lectores se que muchos se decepcionaron porque no paso de algunos abrazos pero si cuento con su apoyo le agregare unos capítulos mas.<em>

_Por favor cualquier queja,sugerencia,idea, felicitación es bien recibida asi que dejen un review y no sean malos es mi primer fic Yuri._

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_Sayonnara_

_Att:Hikaru-chan14 _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno hola a todos ¡Feliz año! sé que me demore bastante pero tuve inconvenientes en publicar ya que aunque estoy en vacaciones al parecer a mis papás no les agrado la idea de que pasara tanto tiempo en el computador y me decomisaron el mouse y el teclado así que aunque había acabado de escribir este capítulo hace siglos no podía publicarlo porque le faltaban muchos detalles pero en fin aquí estoy y de regalo de Año nuevo les tengo este capítulo._

_Bueno basta de bla-bla-bla los voy a dejar leer en paz no sin antes aclarar que la canción es la traducción en español del ending del anime Vampire Knight y el anime Yuru Yuri no me pertenece solo uso sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro. _

_Punto de vista de Kyoko._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Secretos<strong>

Aterradora, tétrica, divertida o inquietante son palabras utilizadas por muchos para describir a la noche, yo en cambio difiero de sus opiniones para mí la noche se ha convertido en mi manto protector, en la estela que me guía y oculta mis pecados para que jamás sean revelados.

Mí gran amiga la noche, si lo dijera muchos creerían que bromeo, pero no los culpo para cualquiera mi personalidad se asemeja a la de un soleado día de verano afortunadamente para mí y para todos, nadie se imagina lo que la noche puede ocultar.

_En mis rojos sueños de inmortal_

_Parece que ya no lo puedo contener_

_No te quiero apartar..._

Antes que hagan cualquier tipo de conjeturas sobre mi secreto más importante deben saber que es algo tan cotidiano que muchos de ustedes podían sentirse identificados: me enamore de mi mejor amigo, tal vez hasta vamos coordinados pero debería aclararles lo más importante no es mí mejor amigo de hecho es mí mejor amiga.

Noches en vela he pasado esperando alguien que me diga qué hacer, noches de desesperación buscando respuestas a preguntas tan difíciles que no tienen solución, y la razón de todos estos fenómenos ha sido tu, mi amada Yui.

_Ya muchas veces he tenido que ocultar_

_Lo que yo soy en realidad_

_Lo tengo que callar y debo pretender_

_Ser alguien que ya no soy_.

Hace mucho deje de ser honesta contigo Yui pero si te enteraras de la verdad yo no sé qué podría hacer, seguramente perdería tu amistad y eso sería la muerte para mí pero ya estoy tan cansada de vivir en esta mentira pretendiendo quererte como amiga cuando de ti me he enamorado.

Solo la luna sabe todo lo que he sufrido por estar a tu lado, ella me ha acompañado en momentos de dolor, me ha visto sin mascaras o disfraces, ha visto mis ojos llorar cada vez que me encuentro sola, cuando puedo aceptar y gritar que te amo como a nadie, ha presenciado mis más anhelados pero prohibidos sueños contigo, y me ha aceptado tal cual soy.

_Mi anterior mirar tan llena de bondad_

_Ahora vislumbra crueldad_

_Debo vivir con esta carga_

_En el interior._

No sabes todo lo que he vivido tratando de no pensar en ti de esa forma, no sabes a cuantas personas he dañado con tal de olvidarte y cuantas veces he fallado, incontables veces tal vez y cuando siento que no puedo más que esta tortura va a terminar matándome, que el peso de amarte me va a aplastar y todo se me viene encima, allí estás tú, mi salvadora, en tus manos está todo, puedes cambiarme de la forma más inocente y cruel, si despierto feliz y llena de alegría sintiéndome imponente, implacable, capaz de todo y tú estas triste o de mal humor el mundo se me acaba allí mismo y bajo de la nube en la que me encontraba mientras voy cayendo al mismísimo infierno y soy tan masoquista que si estoy contigo no me importa si sufro o no con tal de que tú te sientas a gusto, o por si el contrario he pasado por un día ridículamente espantoso lleno de miseria y dolor y en cambio te veo feliz sonriéndome o mirándome repentinamente subo al cielo y veo las estrellas.

_Y aunque este herido mi corazón_

_Y se esté hundiendo en la perdición_

_Y que estoy, aun aquí, en esta, oscuridad_

_De ti nunca me podré olvidar._

—Yui—Susurró, llevo tanto tiempo repitiendo tu nombre que ya perdí la cuenta pero tú siempre estás en mi, se que está mal que soy tú mejor amiga y nada más pero no lo puedo evitar estas presente en mi vida desde que me levanto pensando en que podría ser un día nuevo en el que tal vez tu y yo podríamos sentir lo mismo o en cómo hacer que comprendas la intensidad de mi amor hacia a ti, paso el día entero pensándote o hablándote y cuando estoy a punto de conciliar el sueño y a pesar de que cualquiera pensaría que al menos allí no estaría tu rostro es la última cosa que veo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, y no sabes cuánto he tratado de evitarlo de tratar de no tenerte esta adoración pero es que simplemente no puedo olvidarte.

_En mis rojos sueños de inmortal_

_Parece que ya no lo puedo contener_

_Pero al volvernos a encontrar_

_Nuestro destino comenzó a cambiar._

En las cuatro paredes de mi habitación se refugian mis temores y aquí es donde puedo ser yo misma donde no reprimo ningún sentimiento y aunque sé que esta obsesión por ti es enfermiza no puedo evitarlo, esto me daña de sobremanera y aun así no puedo dejarlo.

Al principio creí que estaba enamorada de Chinatsu tiempo después descubrí que era solo un capricho pasajero y realmente ella me gustaba por su parecido con mi heroína favorita pero nada mas había en esa obsesión.

Sé que debo ser una molestia para ti y también estoy consciente de que es tu infinita bondad la cual no te permite abandonarme, estos pensamientos van a destruirme lo sé, pero aun así tampoco puedo dejarlos lo he intentado fervientemente créeme no me sirven de nada más que para generarme auto compasión y yo no quiero nada de eso pero cada solitaria noche ellos vienen a visitarme en contra de mi voluntad ¡los odio!¡Porque solo cuando estoy contigo el ambiente se llena de una efímera felicidad!.

_Cayendo cayendo en espiral_

_Con este secreto de cual nadie sabrá_

_No puedo volver a ser_

_El de antes pues estoy maldito_...

Tus ojos melancólicos y bellos me enamoraron ¿por qué todo lo hermoso tiene que ser tan triste? sí tal vez aparentemente contraste con mi personalidad alegre y bulliciosa pero supongo que los opuestos se atraen.

Soledad eso fue lo que vi en tus ojos cuando estábamos acostadas las dos en tú futon, me estremezco de solo recordarlo, esa soledad es la única que me convierte en la alegre Toshino Kyoko que todos conocen, sólo soy así para aliviar la soledad de tu corazón y gracias a la cual yo guardo la esperanza de que tú a su vez alivies mi soledad.

_A salvo me creí de esta soledad_

_Y de este abismo sin final_

_Al ver tus ojos tan llenos de bondad_

_Que miraban hacia mí._

Es que acaso no vez que las dos juntas podríamos superar hasta el más temible obstáculo.

Tu luz intermitente es la que me guía, tus ojos como dos luceros son los que alumbran mi camino, tú voz amable es la que me hace respirar, tú eres quien me llena de felicidad.

¿Qué debo hacer Dios mío? ¿Qué debo hacer para dejar de depender de ti? ¿Cómo hago para que eso deje de gustarme?

_Pero la oscuridad no suele descansar_

_Donde allá luz siempre estará_

_Buscando apoderarse de mi corazón_.

Los sucesos de los últimos días han torturado mi alma de la forma más cruel, todo comenzó hace un mes era una mañana de sábado común y corriente excepto por la inesperada visita de Ayano quien me dijo que tenía que decirme algo urgente yo accedí rápidamente a sus suplicas ya que me habías dicho que tus padres te habían pedido que los visitaras y no podríamos vernos.

Ella llegó y subimos a mi habitación merendamos té con galletas, luego el rostro de Ayano se volvió intensamente serio y me senté al frente de ella, comenzó a ponerse roja y de repente parecían que le faltaban el aire y las palabras, me acerque un poco para ver si estaba enferma y de pronto sentí que ella me besaba de una forma inocente y casta, supuse que quería demostrarme lo que sentía por mí, yo ya lo sospechaba desde antes y a pesar de que era alguien maravillosa no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, me quede divagando sobre que decirle después el tiempo que duro el beso, no quería romperle el corazón ella era una de mis mejores amigas, repentinamente sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo al oír el sonido de la puerta, abrí los ojos y te vi allí parada mirándome con el semblante ensombrecido, yo rompí el beso instantáneamente y balbucee monosílabos incoherentes para explicártelo pero lo único que conseguí es que salieras corriendo a una velocidad increíble.

_Los dos latidos a un solo son_

_Reflejos de un solo interior_

_El dolor, similar, pero no, es igual_

_Y fluya siempre con ambigüedad._

A penas te fuiste sentí que moría y al ver el rostro demacrado de Ayane el sentimiento de culpa que me embargo hizo que me sintiera como la peor porquería.

Le explique mis sentimientos por ti a Ayane y le dolió muchísimo en ese momento me sentí miserable si yo la amara a ella de la forma en la que te amo a ti seriamos tan felices, pero la vida era tan injusta, no te deja elegir todo lo involucrado con los temas del corazón, no podemos elegir a quien amamos aunque sepamos que no seremos correspondidos.

Ese día yo lloraba por tu amor no correspondido mientras Ayane lloraba conmigo por su amor no correspondido, sentíamos algo tan similar.

_Estos rojos sueños arderán en llamas_

_Y borrando todo arrasaran_

_Mis ilusiones sin llenar_

_Tratando de encontrar una motivación._

Los días después de ese fueron un infierno, peor que el Armagedón y esta vez no había nadie que me sacara de allí con su sonrisa impecable.

Tu ausencia e indiferencia me estaban matando literalmente ya no comía, dormía, reía, a duras penas respiraba.

Aunque no sabía cuál era la razón tan fuerte por la cual no me hablabas, imaginaba que era porque creíste que Ayane y yo salíamos y no había confiado en ti, aunque no pude evitar muchas veces fantasear con que tú te habías sentido celosa.

En esas semanas sin hablarte comprendí que era por ti quien vivía, por quien sentía, por quien seguía en este tortuoso camino más aun la tentación de terminar con mi miserable vida se vieron acentuados cuando escuche que tus padres te habían comprometido con un muchacho rico.

Cuando nos reconciliamos fui tan feliz sentí como la alegría poco a poco volvía a emerger en mi corazón aunque una gran parte, la más oscura no podía dejar de sentir celos por aquellas palabras pronunciadas por tus propios labios "— Kaoru es un muchacho increíble, es apuesto, amable, dulce, honesto, sagaz, atlético y en otras palabras el chico perfecto—"dijiste entonces clavando sin saberlo un cuchillo en mi corazón.

_Fuertemente intento superar la noche_

_Pero no la logro trascender_

_No puedo escapar y en mis pecados me ahogare_

_Muerto estoy..._

— ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?— Pregunté por enésima vez con amargura.

—Ya te lo he dicho y repetido muchas veces, él es un gran muchacho—Susurró Chitose cansada mientras Ayane miraba incomoda a otro lado.

Aunque comprendía que Ayane no estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por Chitose y seguramente le fuera sumamente doloroso no podía evitar preguntarles esa confidencias a ellas, las únicas que conocían mi secreto y además conocían a ese inepto.

— ¡Listo acabe!—Grité emocionada después de haber estado ocupada media hora arreglando el salón de clases.

— ¡No seas tan ruidosa! Además ¿a eso le llamas limpieza?—Me regañó Ayane, habíamos acordado hacer como si nunca hubiese pasado nada entre nosotras.

—Si eres tan buena limpiando ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?— La reté sabiendo que si la provocaba ella podría terminar de limpiar en mi lugar y yo huiría al club para verme con Yui.

—Buen intento Toshino Kyoko pero no va a funcionar—Dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia. Yo sabía que era cuestión de presionarla.

—Mmm no sabía que Ayano-chan era una cobarde—Murmuré cerca de ella con intención.

En cuestión de segundos Ayano me quito de las manos la escoba y comenzó a arreglar todo mientras que yo aproveché y salí del aula.

Corrí por toda la escuela hasta llegar a nuestro club, me detuve y entre silenciosamente quería sorprenderla, pero la escena que encontré devasto mi pobre corazón: un muchacho de aproximadamente un metro sesenta y cinco de alto, algo fornido, cabello rubio, ojos verdes y de tez pálida abrazaba a Yui para luego depositar un beso en su mejilla seguido por un leve sonrojo por parte de los dos.

Yo no pude reprimir mi rabia y golpeé la puerta un poco, ellos se separaron y me miraron sorprendidos.

— Perdonen si interrumpo algo—Dije con el ceño fruncido sentía como los celos se apoderaban de mi, pero creo que no habían sospechado nada.

Yui tomo al muchacho de la mano lo guio hasta donde yo me encontraba y nos presento.

—Kyoko él es Kaoru Shen…mi prometido—Dijo Yui sonriendo mientras sentía como mi corazón se agrietaba lentamente.

—Mi nombre es Toshino Kyoko, un placer—Susurre sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Shen miro el reloj y se despidió de mí con una reverencia mientras que se despidió de Yui depositando un beso en su mejilla de nuevo, sentí que ya no podía más los celos y la tristeza se apoderó de mí, empecé a ver como mi mundo se volvía pedazos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando me di cuenta Yui tenía su mano en mi rostro, yo logre no sonrojarme y cuando la miré a los ojos me di cuenta de que su mirada reflejaba preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien?—Me preguntó.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza y con toda mi valentía di un paso al frente, quede a solo centímetros de su rostro, simplemente quería hacerla entender lo que sentía por ella pero es tan intenso que no creí ser capaz de expresarlo con palabras, solamente se lo quería demostrar.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Susurró Yui, estando tan cerca de mí que pude sentir su cálido aliento en mi rostro y toda la valentía con la que había actuado minutos antes se desvaneció.

—No te cases con él—Fue lo único que le dije.

— ¿Por qué?—Preguntó Yui. — ¿Por qué no quieres que me case con él?—

¿Cómo decirte que no quiero que te cases con él porque te amo? ¿Cómo decirte mis sentimientos y que arruines tu felicidad por mí culpa? ¿Cómo decirte que ya no me bastan tus abrazos y no porque no me gusten sino porque ya no me puedo conformar con ellos? ¿Cómo decirte que me muero por besar tus labios, que quiero que sientas mariposas en el estomago cuando pienses en mi?

—Son muy jóvenes—Susurré apenada. Mi respuesta fue tan estúpida que me permite observar tu electrizante sonrisa, luego repentinamente mi rostro es acariciado por tu mano, siento que las piernas me tiemblan y es un milagro que no se hayan derretido con tu calidez, miro desesperadamente a otro lado…temo que gracias a la claridad del día puedas ver lo mucho que se refleja mi amor por ti en mis ojos.

Luego con dolor siento como te alejas de mí y quitas tu mano.

—Tonta, no nos vamos a casar ya, nos casaremos apenas acabe la preparatoria solo vamos a ser novios mientras tanto. —

Yo solo soy capaz de mirarte y con tristeza me doy cuenta de que jamás comprenderías mis sentimientos, alejo esos pensamientos negativos y realistas de cabeza. Te volteas y caminas hacia la puerta ¿estás enojada conmigo?

—Espera—Susurré asustada.

— ¿Pasa algo?—Me preguntó con un tono agresivo.

— ¿Estas molesta conmigo?—Formulé temerosa, me gusta discutir contigo pero solo por llevarte la contraria.

—Acaso ¿tengo razones para estarlo?—Indagaste mirándome a los ojos mientras yo sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago y que mis piernas no me soportaban.

—No—Digo feliz y contradiciéndome consigo correr hacia ti para luego tomarte del brazo y arrastrarte afuera.

— ¿Qué haces?—Me preguntaste sorprendida.

—Llevándote a casa—Dije sonriendo.

Apenas salimos del colegio te tome de la mano y enlace mis dedos con los tuyos, tú te sonrojaste, se que últimamente este tipo de cosas te pone nerviosa y eso me produce curiosidad, de pronto comenzó a llover podía ver como la gente corría a refugiarse en algunas cafeterías y otras en sus casas para no mojarse.

Tú apretaste mi mano y trataste de aumentar la velocidad a la cual íbamos, yo tercamente hice fuerza y caminé más lento, para cuando llegamos a tu casa estábamos empapadas y prácticamente congeladas.

— ¡Es que acaso buscas enfermar!—Me regañaste de mal humor.

—Bah, solo fue una ventisca—Murmure restándole importancia y haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

—No, pudiste haber enfermado es que no eres consciente de que allí a fuera está haciendo como dos grados o tal vez con la lluvia un carro pudo haberse estrellado y…—

Achú. Estornude sin poder contenerme.

Ella frunció el ceño, se acerco a mí y puso su frente contra la mía sentí un rubor cubrirme el rostro, otra vez estábamos demasiado cerca tanto que podía oír el latido de su corazón y sentir su aliento contra mi rostro creí que tal vez me besaría pero mi ilusión duro poco: descubrí que solo estaba examinando si tenía fiebre.

Me aleje de Yui y me dirigí hasta la ventana, ella solo se quedo allí un tiempo, luego entro a su habitación y salió con un par de toallas y una muda de ropa que yo guardaba en su apartamento para cuando me quedaba.

—Esto…si quieres utiliza el baño para cambiarte—Musitó tendiéndome la ropa.

Yo la tomé —Mejor me cambiare en tu habitación— Dije sonriendo, me gustaba llevarle la contraria.

—De acuerdo—Susurró Yui resignada. —Espera tengo que sacar mi ropa—Dijo y corrió tratando de llegar a la habitación pero yo no le permití pasar.

— ¿Qué haces?—Me preguntó entre molesta y curiosa. Yo le mostré mi lengua por toda respuesta luego cerré la puerta sintiéndome nostálgica y a pesar de apreciar esta cotidianidad añorando cosas imposibles.

_En mis rojos sueños de inmortal_

_Parece que ya no lo puedo contener _

_Pero al volvernos a encontrar_

_Nuestro destino comenzó a cambiar._

Nos recostamos en su futon al llegar la noche, tú estabas inconforme de que yo otra vez me había a salido con la mía yo simplemente te sonreí.

— Gracias—Susurré mirando al techo algo nostálgica.

— ¿Por qué?—Me preguntó sorprendida.

—Por estar conmigo y soportarme—Respondí algo apagada.

Pero después de lo que había sucedido esta tarde y de espiarte cancelando una cita hoy con Shen por teléfono me sentía fatal, yo tan solo era un obstáculo. Ella se volteó frunciendo el ceño y me miró sorprendida, yo simplemente me volteé dándole la espalda.

—No eres una molestia para mí—Susurró lentamente.

—Sí, lo soy—Afirme cerrando los ojos.

— ¿De dónde sacas eso?—Formuló seriamente.

—Te escuche cancelando un evento hoy en tu casa con ese tal Shen—Murmuré sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta. —…y todo porque yo me quede hoy sin ninguna consideración. —

—No, gracias a que te quedaste me ahorraste una incómoda situación— Susurró Yui con aire ausente.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo?—Cuestionó ella mirándome fijamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Susurré con tono neutro.

—Nunca te ha importado incomodarme, es decir siempre tuviste esa actitud indiferente—Susurró Yui con frustración.

—Lo siento—

— ¡No te disculpes, tú eres así!—

—Entonces creo que debería cambiar—Musité firmemente, estaba dispuesta a cambiar para que ella me notara.

—No lo hagas—Susurró Yui abrazándome por la espalda.

Yo me estremecí, sentí un calor intenso en mi rostro mientras una especie de hormigueo se apoderaba de todo mi cuerpo, poco a poco sentí una necesidad enorme de voltearme para besarla, abrazarla y acariciarla pero tenía que reprimir mis sentimientos e instintos si no quería perderla para siempre y ella no me ayudaba acariciándome la espalda con el otro brazo, haciéndome sentir cosas inimaginables, de pronto recordé la vez que me golpee la cabeza y cambié de personalidad, en ese entonces había hecho sufrir a todas llegando al punto que Yui había llorado para que volviera a ser la misma de antes, después de todo me quería tal como yo me mostraba.

—Si tuvieras que elegir a alguno de los dos ¿a quien elegirías?—Le pregunté cambiando de tema y tratando de distraerla para que parara porque si no lo hacía estoy muy segura de que iba a terminar encima de ella besándola y demostrándole lo mucho que la amo y deseo. Esas malditas hormonas me estaban matando ¿a esta edad es normal esto?

—A ti—Me reveló inmediatamente y muy segura mientras que yo aprovechaba para voltearme y a pesar de romper el abrazo poder ver su rostro.

— ¿Enserio?—Pregunté hipnotizada por la tonalidad de sus ojos a la luz de la luna gracias a la luz que entraba entre la ventana, iluminándonos sutilmente.

—Claro que si—Respondió Yui sonriendo.

Yo le sonreí sintiendo un calor en mi rostro y una ola de adrenalina y valentía me invadió, sí a ella le agradaba la Toshino impulsiva y abusiva le iba a dar gusto, me acerque a ella y ante su mirada estupefacta puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y la bese en la comisura de los labios mientras sentía una ráfaga de electricidad propagarse en mí ante el contacto con tu piel y si bien duro unos segundos fue algo inolvidable y excitante.

Ella se sonrojo violentamente, me miró atónita esperando una explicación, yo le sonreí seductoramente mientras sus ojos brillaban extrañamente, yo sentía toda la adrenalina del momento recorriéndome todavía.

—Hasta mañana…Yui—Susurré a su oído con voz aterciopelada, sugerente y seductora.

Pasó saliva nerviosa mientras me miraba intensamente.

—Ha-a ha-asta ma-ña-na—Tartamudeó torpemente.

Yo sonreí con arrogancia y felicidad, y me dormí aun abrazada a ella, a pesar de todo había sido un día grandioso y sabía que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar: sus extrañas y satisfactorias reacciones (al menos para mí), que iba a hacer para que se enamorara de mi, cómo voy a hacer para olvidarla si se enamoraba de Shen o incluso que pensaba decirle si me preguntabas por las locuras que había hecho hoy… pero estar a su lado era tan agradable qué pensaría en eso luego.

_Cayendo cayendo en espiral_

_Con este secreto del cual nadie sabrá_

_No puedo volver a ser_

_El de antes pues estoy maldito..._

Cuando desperté pude verte abrazándome contra tu pecho y sentí un impulso loco de acercar un poco más nuestros rostros para juntar mis labios contra los tuyos y robarte un beso pero creí que sería injusto que tú no lo supieras y me dolería besarte solo una vez así que te advertí al ver la hora en el despertador.

—Yui… si no despiertas tendré que besarte—Susurré en tu oído.

Tú simplemente me abrazaste más fuerte haciéndome quedar más cerca de tus labios.

—Yui—Dije en voz alta mientras sentía como mis hormonas empezaban a alborotarse por la situación y muchas imágenes nada inocentes pasaron por mi mente en las cuales tú y yo éramos las protagonistas.

Me aparte de ti bruscamente despertándote en el proceso, me gustaba tanto esa situación pero no podía permitirme dañar nuestra amistad.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Preguntaste adormecida.

—N-nada solo era una pesadilla—Murmuré nerviosa.

Tu despertaste por completo y al ver nuestra posición te sonrojaste de inmediato pero no era para menos yo estaba a centímetros de tu rostro mientras tus brazos rodeaban mi cintura.

— ¿D-dormimo-os a-así?—Me preguntó nerviosa mirándome avergonzada.

—Creo—Susurré sintiendo como el ambiente se volvía incomodo.

Nos miramos a los ojos sin saber que hacer, el mínimo movimiento en falso y terminaríamos besándonos (algo anhelado y conveniente para mí).

RING-RING-RING

Sonó la alarma del despertador haciéndonos separar repentinamente y mientras ella huía a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, yo me dirigía al baño preguntándome ¿cómo iba a seguir ocultándote la verdad cuando había una parte de ti que me deseaba de la misma forma que yo?

Lo sabía porque si no fuese así no me habrías permitido estar tan cerca de ti anoche, ni te habrías sonrojado al darte ese beso o incluso te hubiera parecido normal la posición de hace unos minutos y no hubieras llegado a apenarte porque no hubieses relacionado la situación con algo comprometedor pero mientras no aclares tus sentimientos yo no revelare los míos y por ahora no seguirán siendo más que oscuros secretos.

Aunque no iba a desistir en eso de coquetear contigo me gustaba la emoción que sentía y me causaban intriga tus reacciones ¿Cuándo habías empezado a ser tan torpe? Nunca había imaginado escucharte tartamudear o sonrojarte de esa forma y aunque no lo entendía me gustaba.

* * *

><p><em>¡Qué tal les pareció? Sé que fue mucho más lejos que el anterior y tal vez algo cursi pero de hecho me gusto más que el anterior pero ustedes pueden darme sus opiniones ya sean críticas constructivas, sugerencias o felicitaciones ;) para ayudarme a mejorar no solo el fic sino mejorar como escritora.<em>

_Tal vez repetí muchas cosas de las que pasaron en el capitulo anterior pero toda historia tiene dos puntos de vista y en el capitulo pasado me había centrado en la versión de Yui._

_Bueno gracias a sus reviews decidí hacer esta historia más larga realmente me sorpprendiò gratamente tener tantos reviews (!sigan asi!)de lo que imaginaba y ya que algunos de ustedes apuntaban a diez capítulos más y aunque aún no sé si voy hacerla tan larga ya tengo por lo menos escritos cuatro capítulos así que no se preocupen que esto va a ser medio largo tal vez no los pueda publicar con tanta continuidad pero tratare de publicar lo más rápido posible así que una buena recompensa a mis esfuerzos seria un review._

_Ahora quiero agradecer a:_

_Anónimo(a) uno: Gracias por tu review además fuiste la primera en comentar y aunque me alegro de que te haya gustado el primer capítulo lamento haber escrito sobre tu pareja predilecta pero desde el comienzo este fic fue pensado con Yui y Toshino como la pareja principal si te gustaría ver a Ayano con alguna otra pareja por favor hazme saber. Aunque te aseguro que Ayano será una personaje importante._

_Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo a pesar de que no concordamos._

_ gracias por tu apoyo,espero que el capitulo no te haya decepcionado se que esta Kyoko sea tal vez mas oscura y no tan alegre,hasta temi que fuera OCC pero eso queda a criterio seguir viendo tus comentarios._

_Sou355:Si ¡Que viva el español! es verdad traducir un fic es bastante fastdioso por eso decidi poner todo en español espero que te haya gustado y tedoy gustohaciendote saber que esto va para largo._

_Anónimo(a) dos: Me halaga bastante que me hayas seguido hasta este Fandom tratare de publicar otro cap de la historia de Dino Rey "Tus ojos"a penas la inspiracion llame a mi puerta se que me demoro pero es porque no me gusta la mediocridad y espero que el resultado del fic compense tu paciencia._

_MyPlaceInWorld:Compartimos el mismo gusto de parejas y yo tambien espero que haya una segunda temporada o algo asi para dejar algo mas definitivo,por ahora la unica forma de verlas juntas sentimentalmente o como pareja es en fanfiction o en nuestra Kami-sama escuche nuestras suplicas! por favor sigue comentando._

_Utau-mizuki: jaja seria bastante cruel dejar un final tan abierto espero que tambien te haya gustado este capitulo y bueno cualquiera mataria a Yui por hacer eso de sacar un clavo con otro clavo pero que le vamos a hacer los personajes son impredecibles cuanto estan despechados ;).Espero seguir viendo tus comentarios a lo largo del fic._

_Adaneb:Espero que tambien te agradara este capitulo y gracias por la motivacion realmente iba a ser una historia de tres o cuatro capitulos pero ustedes me han convencido de continuar._

_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. y nunca espere que tuviera tanto seguimiento tal vez me imagine uno o dos reviews pero es un alivio para mi que les gustara._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Hikaru-chan14 _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! seh, me mantuve ausente mucho tiempo en este fic pero aquí vamos de nuevo._

_La canción de este capítulo se llama "No hay otra manera" de Moderatto. Aunque no puedo poner aquí la letra vale la pena escucharla porque se apega a la situación emocional de Ayano en este cap._

_Disclaimer: Ni Yuru Yuri ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Está narrado en el punto de vista de Ayano._

* * *

><p><em>Titulo: Obsesión<em>

Cerré mis ojos con suavidad, los sentía adoloridos y mis parpados eran cada vez más pesados, estaba cansada de llorar, pero no podía evitarlo la amargura se había vuelto algo cotidiano para mí desde que Kyoko me había rechazado.

Sabía que debía volver a comenzar, levantarme y olvidar a Kyoko, seguir con mi vida pero una cosa era pensarlo y la otra hacerlo. Mis pensamientos se hacían cada vez más confusos y poco a poco el sueño me venció, solo de una cosa estaba segura: mañana sería un nuevo día.

Me desperté aturdida con el sonido irritante del despertador, ¡perfecto me había retrasado! Terminé de asearme y arreglarme justo a tiempo para alcanzar a Chitose y Chizuru, con quienes siempre iba a la escuela.

Sentada en mi pupitre observo de forma disimulada a Yui Funami, no puedo dejar de pensar ¿por qué ella?, somos dos personas muy opuestas, yo soy más agresiva mientras que ella es tranquila y serena casi todo el tiempo, sus sonrisas son sinceras la mayor parte del tiempo mientras que las mías casi nunca van dedicadas a Toshino Kyoko o al menos no en público, porque temía que alguien supiera cuan enamorada estaba de ella, veo los cabellos suaves y brillantes de Yui Funami nunca entendí porque mantiene el pelo corto, pero le queda bastante bien, suspira cansada y apoya su cabeza en el pupitre, parece que no soy la única que no pudo dormir bien anoche, luego ella me mira atentamente, volteó mi rostro y finjo observar a la profesora, creo que se dio cuenta de que la he observado los últimos diez minutos.

Cuando suena el timbre veo a Kyoko levantarse y caminar hacia el pupitre de Funami, me muero de envidia pero callo y aguanto en silencio, no quiero empeorar las cosas. Soy testigo de la cara de desilusión de Toshino Kyoko cuando Funami le da una excusa tonta para alejarse de ella, salvo que ella parece no notarlo.

Sigo a Yui cuando Kyoko se marcha, quiero dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas. Ella se da cuenta de que la estoy siguiendo y me mira expectante. Yo le hago una seña y ella me sigue al salón del consejo estudiantil, apenas entra cierro la puerta con seguro.

— ¿Deseas hablar de algo, Ayano-san?—, murmura ella suavemente.

— ¿Por qué le haces esto?—, pregunte sin contenerme, quería respuestas.

— ¿Qué?

La fuerza con la que me contuve fue increíble porque estuve a punto de golpear a Funami ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan despistado?, pero lo había logrado, me había controlado, y eso era lo que importaba, ahora ella tendría que escucharme.

— ¿Por qué la evitas?

— ¿A quién?

—A Toshino Kyoko—.Masculle tratando de ser paciente, pero las emociones confusas que sentía eran como remolinos furiosos que golpeaban mi pecho.

—Porque la amo—.Susurró ella mirándome a los ojos, y me di cuenta de que se arrepentía de habérmelo dicho.

Sus ojos me miraron de una forma profunda y supe inmediatamente que la única razón por la que lo había confesado era porque llevaba ocultándolo por mucho tiempo y no soportaba más el peso de su secreto.

—Yo…

—No me pienso interponer— Balbuceó rápidamente con un tono triste en su voz interrumpiéndome.

La observe confundida ¿acaso ella creía que Kyoko y yo salíamos?, trate de no llorar y di un paso al frente sin dejar de observar su rostro, lucía igual de cansada que yo.

—Ella está enamorada de ti—, susurré con debilidad.

Ella me miró con incredibilidad, tenso el cuello, y apretando los puños murmuró con voz grave:

—No juegues conmigo.

Yo hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmoronarme en frente de mi rival en el amor, o bueno la chica a la que amaba la persona que yo amaba.

—Yo no juego con ese tipo de cosas, tendrás que confiar en mi palabra, ella te eligió a ti y te juro que si tú no la cuidas y la tratas como ella merece ser tratada, voy a hacer que se aleje de ti para siempre—.Expresé con sinceridad.

—Yo…no sé qué decir… pero muchas gracias, Ayano-san—murmuró ella sorprendida mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

—Ahora más te vale que vayas con ella si no quieres que me arrepienta de esto—ordené disimulando bien el vacio en mi pecho y el dolor que me causaban mis propias palabras.

—Gracias.

Ella se marcho inmediatamente dedicándome una sonrisa perfecta , me sonroje sin poder evitarlo a veces, solo a veces, comprendía porque Kyoko estaba enamorada de Funami, aunque ella se veía algo perturbada, como si no hubiera podido terminar de comprender que lo que le había dicho era verdad, trate de respirar profundo y me apoye en una mesa, cuando Funami cerró la puerta escuche el ruido de unos papeles y dirigí mi mirada hacia el escritorio de la presidenta, la silla de oficina estaba al revés y distinguí un mechón de cabello blanco que curiosamente resaltaba diferenciándose del sillón de cuero.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?—inquirí melancólicamente.

Chitose se levanto y camino hacia mi sonriendo afablemente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me abrazo con fuerza.

—El suficiente.

Me deje caer en esos brazos reconfortantes y un perfume suave a lirios me envolvió suavemente, sentí lagrimas caer por mis mejillas de nuevo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella un solo segundo. Ahora comprendía porque Kyoko se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, era la persona que mejor la conocía, que más la toleraba, con quien compartía cada momento especial, una sensación abrumadora me invadió al darme cuenta de que envidiaba a Yui Funami con toda mi alma.

—Lo has hecho bien, eres una persona increíble.

Susurro mi mejor amiga consolándome, yo solo quise convencerme de que estaba haciendo lo mejor, aún si sintiera que no era así, a pesar de que doliera, yo seré feliz si la persona que amo es feliz. Solo espero que esta sensación de abandono y sufrimiento desaparezca, al igual que mis sentimientos por Toshino Kyoko.

* * *

><p><em>Bastante corto lo sé, pero espero que haya demostrado bien los sentimientos de Ayano, cualquier crítica, sugerencia,opinión y demás no duden en dejar un review. <em>

_Para su comodidad y mi tranquilidad he pensado en actualizar uno de mis fics cada sá ejemplo hoy actualicé este fic y el próximo sábado actualizare "Colección de Yuru Yuri", así yo no los dejo intrigados y sin saber si algún día actualizare y yo tengo mi tiempo programado._

_Quiero agradecer a: _

_danyami: Por supuesto que seguiré con la historia.(Hasta donde yo sé).¡Espero que te haya gustado!_

_AsdfLove: Aquí te dejo la continuación, espero no te haya decepcionado, yo también adoro esta pareja y no la cambio por ninguna otra. _

__NanohaxFate4ever: Muchas gracias por leer mis historias, definitivamente la segunda temporada fue una de las cosas que me inspiro a continuar, espero volver a leer un review tuyo por aquí y debo agradecerte en especial porque fue tu review el que me dio la idea de profundizar en los sentimientos de Ayano y no dejarla al margen.__

__Gracias a todas las demás personas que dejaron review en mis otras historias pidiendo la continuación y también a todos los que siguen mi historia a pesar de que no dejen es muy gratificante ver un review en tu historia, porque uno te toma la molestia no solo de escribir y publicar una historia, también de revisarla, comprobar la coherencia en el texto, no dejar que los personajes pierdan su esencia y re-escribirla en algunos casos para hacerla mejor y que guste a más eso un review es mágico: no tarda mucho y alegra bastante el día.__

__En fin, cuídense y nos leemos el próximo Sábado.__

__ Hikaru-chan14__


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos, aunque más tarde de lo normal aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, que lo disfruten._

_Canción:Forgive me by Evanescence_

_Disclaimer: Yuru Yuri no me pertenece. Este capítulo está escrito desde el punto de vista de Yui._

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo cuatro: Confesión<em>

Me sentía confundida Ayano acababa de decirme que Kyoko me quería y aunque intentaba no confiar en sus palabras no podía evitarlo, se sentía tan bien que ella lo dijera, aunque admito que lo que me hizo creerle fue la mirada honesta y sencilla que me dedico cuando me lo dijo, no pude ignorar sus ojos llorosos ni su voz triste y aunque desee abrazarla y hacerle saber que estaba agradecida desde el fondo de mi ser, sabía que ella se iba a sentir humillada y preferí no incomodarla.

¿Kyoko me quería realmente o era solo su impresión? Seguí caminando sin saber a dónde ir realmente, le había dicho a Kyoko que no iba a ir al club hoy pero no tenía mucho por hacer. Sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro izquierdo, giré y me encontré con el rostro sonriente de Chinatsu.

—Yui-sempai, ¿tiene planes para hoy? —, pregunto ella sonriéndome coquetamente.

De golpe recordé que no le había contado a Chinatsu aún que iba a casarme con Kaoru, quede helada, si Kyoko me llegaba a corresponder, ¿qué se supone que haría con el matrimonio que habían arreglado mis padres?

—Hay algo que debo decirte Chinatsu…—, murmuré sin pensarlo.

Ella me miró con felicidad y sentí un nudo en la garganta, tendría que explicarle todo, bueno la mayoría.

* * *

><p>Cuando termine de contarle todo ella comenzó a llorar no supe que hacer, simplemente la abracé con fuerza y esperé que se calmara, las demás estudiantes nos miraban con complicidad y curiosidad, cuando su llanto paro, me miró a los ojos y con dificultad pronuncio una disculpa tonta y salió corriendo, yo la seguí pero Akari me cerró el paso.<p>

— ¿Qué?...—, exclame confundida cuando se interpuso en mi camino.

—Kyoko me conto todo, creo que es mejor que le des un tiempo, ella te adora, Yui-sempai. —Explicó ella y me sonrió con simpleza. —Yo le haré compañía.

Asentí torpemente mientras un vacio en mi pecho me hacía sentir inútil, odiaba tener que herir a la gente de esa manera, frustrada me dirigí al club de entretenimiento.

Un "perdóname" quedo atrapado en mis labios y nunca pudo salir, solo esperaba que Chinatsu entendiera.

Cuando llegue al club Kyoko se me abalanzo encima y caímos al suelo. Ella me miró con alegría y sonrió encima de mí mientras yo apenas procesaba lo que ocurría.

— ¿Qué haces?—murmure sintiendo mi rostro calentarse ante su inesperada cercanía.

—No sé—.Susurró de forma distraída.

Ella miró mis labios y luego mis ojos, pase saliva mientras mi corazón latía rápidamente, ¿acaso ella quería besarme? ¡No podía estar sucediendo! , me moví un poco y ella salió de ese trance sonrojándose bastante, inmediatamente se levantó y yo la imite.

—Luces triste ¿ocurre algo?—.Me pregunto tras observarme detenidamente.

Yo la miré confundida y decidí contarle lo que había ocurrido con Chinatsu. Cuando termine ella me miró sonriendo de forma amable.

—Creo que te amargas demasiado, ella va a estar bien, te lo aseguro —murmuró levantándose. —Te invito a un helado si tú lo pagas.

Yo suspire resignada y me levante mientras ella me miraba satisfecha.

— ¿Ron con pasas?

—Sí, de Ron con pasas. —Afirmó ella entusiasmada.

Kyoko nunca iba a cambiar y eso era algo de lo que sinceramente me alegraba, porque al igual que Chinatsu o Akari, era una gran amiga y además el amor de mi vida, aunque afirmar eso siendo tan joven pudiera no ser correcto en el futuro, en este momento estaba bien aunque por ahora un torbellino de emociones me quitaba tranquilidad, creo que ese helado me va a sentar bien.

En días como este solo quiero a mi mejor amiga junto a mí y me aterraba que las cosas cambiaran si iniciábamos una relación, además, estoy segura que si le digo a mis padres que ella me corresponde, la alejarían de mi y eso no lo voy a permitir aunque sabía que esto era solo el principio de las muchas dificultades a las que nos enfrentaríamos.

* * *

><p><em>Lamento hacer capítulos tan cortos pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y he estado algo ocupada, prometo que el próximo capítulo de Shadows será más largo y sin tantos rodeos. En fin cualquier duda, opinión, crítica y amenaza de muerte, lo pueden comunicar con un review.<em>

_ Quiero agradecer a:_

_NanohaxFate4ever: Tienes razón lo que hizo Ayano fue muy valiente y triste, yo también he pasado por una situación similar recientemente ya que decidí terminar con mi novio porque... supongo que el amor se acabo y él termino enamorándose de alguien cercano y cuando me lo dijo quise morir aunque le agradecí la honestidad hubiera sido peor que me hubiera engañado pero eso no quita la tristeza que a uno le da aunque ¿quien soy yo para interferir con su felicidad?, Anyway dejando atrás mis asuntos privados que a nadie le interesan :/, venía a darte un abrazo psicológico por todos esos sentimientos insufribles que se le quedan a uno después de algo así. Probablemente más adelante dedique otro capítulo a Ayano donde se vea estos sentimientos que quedan atrapados y no se van de la noche a la mañana (ya quisiera que fuera tan fácil). Cuídate y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo aunque no creo que te haya endulzado el rato, no fue algo muy alegre que digamos._

_adaneva: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado, y también espero que no te hayas decepcionado con este, espero ansiosa tu actualización :) Nos leemos pronto._

_MadokaMagicaLover: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, ya que se aclararon los sentimientos entre las dos (o al menos Yui sabe que es correspondida) ¿qué pasará? aún no me decido si hacer un final triste y depresivo o un final feliz, creo que la única razón por la que me logre identificar tan bien con Ayano es porque he vivido la situación, espero no te moleste el capítulo tan corto pero el tiempo así no alcanza. Gracias por leer. _

_Muchas gracias a todos las personas que me leen._

_Hasta el próximo sábado._

_Hikaru-chan14_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola a todos, ¡He vuelto!Y con mi dedo aparentemente sano y una yo mejor y renovada gracias a la semana de receso, esta vez como lo prometí les traigo un capítulo largo (bueno un poco) porque a pesar de todo no escribí tanto como quería..._

_Disclaimer: Ni Yuru Yuri ni sus personajes me pertenecen o sino Chinatsu hubiera desaparecido de forma misteriosa y sangrienta ;) _

_Este capítulo esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Toshino Kyoko y la canción es "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows_

_Sin más que decirles por ahora los dejo con el capítulo. _

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 5: "<em>¿Qué debería hacer?"

Tomé su mano y después de comer un helado fuimos caminando a casa, simplemente tenía ganas de estar con ella, sabía que Yui se preocupaba mucho por los demás y entendía su decepción ante la situación con Chinatsu, solo quería hacerle olvidar sus problemas al menos por un rato, aunque una parte de mi le tenía rencor por no darse cuenta de lo mucho que ella me hacía sufrir, pero no podía culparla por herirme cuando ella no tenía idea de como me sentía realmente.

El día estaba soleado y caminábamos cogidas de la mano, siempre conseguía que ella caminara de esa forma conmigo a pesar de que le incomodaba, entrelace mis dedos con los suyos cuando con molestia vi que un chico sentado en una banca la observaba embelesado, él me miró con sorpresa y yo simplemente le sonreí a Yui de forma coqueta y voltee mi rostro evitando ver al chico aunque sabía que nos seguía con la mirada, no podía creer que incluso un desconocido lograba ponerme celosa con respecto a Yui, pero era algo que yo no podía controlar fácilmente y menos cuando ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que ella sentía lo mismo que yo.

Sentí que Yui me soltaba de la mano y la observe consternada, ella evitó mirarme y aumento el ritmo con el que caminaba, me quede algo atrás y una tristeza inundo el momento mientras que el ambiente se ponía tenso entre nosotras, las muchas inseguridades que yo sentía con respecto a nuestra relación se manifestaron y no pude evitar perderme en mis pensamientos hasta que llegamos a su casa en donde no tuve la oportunidad de entrar ya que Yui no me lo permitió indirectamente, interpuso su cuerpo en la entrada y murmuró algo sobre que estaba cansada para luego cerrar la puerta inmediatamente, bueno casi porque antes de que lo lograra me acerqué a ella y rápidamente la bese en la mejilla, pude ver como ella se sonrojaba al instante y trataba de tartamudear algo al respecto pero no se lo permití y un sonoro "hasta mañana" de mi parte camufló el sonido de su voz .

Salí del edificio y el clima había cambiado acorde a mis sentimientos, ahora se veían algunas nubes grises pronosticando lluvias, puede que no lo pareciera pero estaba triste y no podía dejar de sentirme de esa forma, cada día me preguntaba si al menos tendría una oportunidad con ella, pero la respuesta era lo más desalentador, un viento gélido se estrelló con mi rostro afligido y preocupada decidí ir a mi casa, mientras trataba de comprender a Yui y su actitud conmigo hoy, traté de creer que solo estaba así porque se sentía mal por Chinatsu pero algo parecía no cuadrar en mi mente, ya la conocía, ella siempre había tratado de parecer fuerte, y llego a convencer a todos los demás excepto a mí, yo sabía que detrás de esa imagen de chica dulce, amable y valiente se escondía una faceta de Yui vulnerable y asustada, solo que no había podido conocer profundamente sobre los males que la atormentaban.

No podía evitar pensar en ella, siempre ocurría lo mismo y realmente nunca entendí desde cuando se hizo tan importante para mí, pero allí estaba yo amargándome la tarde porque mi mejor amiga, la chica de la cual estoy ciegamente enamorada, se comportaba de una forma extraña conmigo.

Me percate de lo cerca que estaba de mi casa, mire mi reloj y vi que ya era bastante tarde, el tiempo se me había pasado volando, y el cielo había cambiado ahora estaba más despejado y las nubes contaban con unos pequeños matices naranjas y rojizos, admire en silencio el horizonte y me di cuenta de que no quería ir a casa, no aún, quería simplemente seguir pensando sin que nadie me interrumpiera, así que me senté en una banca del parque y me dispuse a seguir en mi discusión interna, miré a ningún punto en particular y pronto me vi perdida en mis contemplaciones, lo cual solo duro unos minutos ya que alguien interrumpió mi dilema interno.

— ¿Le molesta que me siente con usted, señorita Toshino? —. Murmuró de manera cortes una voz que se me hizo familiar, levante la vista y reconocí a Shen, su figura solemne contrastaba con los juegos del parque infantil a sus espaldas.

—No, no me molesta —.Respondí con algo de apatía en el tono de mi voz, era cierto no me molestaba, me enloquecía tener que pasar tiempo con ese tonto.

Él me miró con amabilidad y con un gesto elegante se sentó junto a mí. Lo observe unos instantes y me di cuenta inmediatamente de lo perdido que se veía en ese ambiente, algo de él no cuadraba con un parque, llevaba una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros, unos mocasines y una gabardina gris, me pareció que se vestía de manera bastante formal para la ocasión y tuve la impresión de que él tenía una mentalidad muy madura para su edad.

— ¿Qué hace aquí?—.Pregunté con rudeza.

—Solo quería hablar contigo—, susurró mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Sobre qué?—.Inquirí casi inmediatamente.

—Sobre mi prometida, tu mejor amiga—, respondió él de forma tranquila.

— ¿Qué hay con ella?— Expuse sin evitar seguir a la defensiva.

Yo espere continuara pero un pequeño silencio incomodo fue su única respuesta y tras soportar unos cinco minutos, que fueron insufribles, me levante de la banca exasperada, cada vez que veía a Kaoru Shen me provocaba matar a alguien. Algo en él no me agradaba en lo absoluto y a diferencia de Yui no veía nada agraciado en sus gestos. No entendía como ella lo prefería a él, pensé mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta.

—Estás enamorada de ella—Masculló cuando yo había avanzado dos pasos, me voltee y lo observé fijamente sorprendida.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— Articulé con temor mientras mis rodillas temblaban levemente.

—Estás enamorada de Yui—Susurró sonriendo con arrogancia, por el tono con el que había dicho esas palabras supe que no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Yo me quede helada ¿cómo se supone que ese tipo lo sabía?, mi respiración aumento su ritmo y sentí el miedo aprisionarme por completo, ¿era una forma de amenazarme?, noté lo paranoica que estaba y traté de calmarme, no tuve éxito con eso.

Él rió levemente y se levanto, caminó hacia mí y sin dejar de observarme me abrazó. Yo me quede inmóvil, paralizada y sin saber cómo reaccionar, en ningún momento le correspondí, estaba muy sorprendida, no me había esperado eso, el olor de su colonia varonil lleno mis sentidos, pero no fue agradable ni nada por el estilo, lo único que quería era golpearlo y mandarlo lejos de mí, exigir que me dijera como sabía sobre mis sentimientos por mi mejor amiga y luego hacer que "desapareciera misteriosamente". Luego de unos segundos él seguía abrazándome y yo mantenía mi cuerpo tenso, sentí su aliento en mi oído y susurro lentamente:

—No pienso interferir entre tú y Yui, incluso voy a cancelar la boda, pero tampoco creas que te voy a dejar todo tan fácil, porque si quieres estar con ella deberás enamorarla antes de que ella se enamore de mí.

— ¿Q-qué?—, tartamudee confundida, empujándolo hacia atrás, ¿acaso él me acababa de reconocer como su rival?

—Lo dicho, dicho está —, respondió sin dar más explicaciones, cuando asimilé todas sus palabras la ira me invadió ¿cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a creer que Yui se enamoraría de alguien como él? Una cosa es que él le gustaba Yui a mi parecer, pero otra muy diferente es que ella estuviera enamorada de él.

No pude resistir y mi mano trazo su propia trayectoria hacia él, al oír el sonido seco de mi mano estampándose fuertemente contra su rostro me percate de lo que había hecho y aunque me sentí algo avergonzada no me sentí arrepentida. Shen me miró indignado y sorprendido, esperaba alguna explicación de mi parte mientras se sobaba la mejilla, yo simplemente sonreí con presunción y complacencia.

—Una acción vale más que mil palabras, que tengas suerte con Yui, la necesitarás—Dije observándolo mientras cruzaba los brazos con un gesto de superioridad.

—No creo que precise de algo tan vano como la suerte a mi favor, tengo mis encantos y Yui está a punto de conocerlos.

—Puede que tú y Yui tengan química, pero ella y yo tenemos historia—.Contraataque con sagacidad mientras que me despedía de un dolido Shen con la mano, giré mi cuerpo y me dirigí a casa sintiéndome más tranquila, era muy divertido aplastar el ego de alguien de vez en cuando.

Cuando llegue a casa salude a mi mamá y después de una pequeña charla casual me escabullí hacia mi habitación. Me tumbe en la cama sin saber muy bien qué hacer, estaba al tanto que mi programa favorito estaba a punto de comenzar pero no tenía ganas de verlo.

Empecé a divagar y recordé mi conversación con Shen, ese tarado se iba a arrepentir de permitirme acercarme a Yui, aunque en parte le agradecía, una oportunidad con ella era lo único que quería, todo dependía del caprichoso y misterioso destino. Aún así yo estaba dispuesta a continuar a su lado sin importar nada.

Pero ¿por qué él sabía de mis sentimientos por ella? ¿Acaso era tan obvia? Tenía que averiguarlo de alguna manera, mañana hablaría con Chitose, ella iba en mi salón y a veces hacíamos planes juntas, no quería hablar con Ayano de eso, ella fue muy buena conmigo, había aguantado que yo no la correspondiera y hasta había tratado de impulsarme a ser más que una amiga de Yui, era alguien sumamente admirable y le estaba agradecida, lo último que quería era incomodarla o hacerla sufrir más.

No pude evitar recordar a Shen en el parque, lo imagine junto a Yui y sentí envidia, luego me acordé de aquel incidente en el club cerré los ojos y sonreí, cuando ella había se había puesto nerviosa quise creer que había sido gracias a mi, sentí la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo e incluso deseé besarla más que nada, pero cuando me observo con sus ojos color ébano me sentí desarmada y de pronto no supe cómo reaccionar, un cosquilleo en el estomago me hizo pensar que cuando estaba con Yui no solo sentía mariposas en el interior, sentía un zoológico entero en mi estomago.

Deje que mi mente divagara y termine imaginándome una vida con Yui, las dos viviendo en su casa, yendo a la escuela y volviendo a casa juntas, haciendo compras en el supermercado, teniendo citas y durmiendo juntas. Durmiendo juntas... nunca lo había visto de otra manera, porque a pesar de ser solo amigas nosotras ya hacíamos ese tipo de cosas, parecíamos una pareja, claro que nunca nos besábamos, ni abrazábamos, ni nada por el estilo pero últimamente yo ya no era capaz de conformarme solo con mirarla.

Me rendí ante el cansancio y cerré mis ojos quedándome dormida al instante. Cuando desperté mi reloj marcaba las diez treinta y cinco, bufé fastidiada por el sonido insoportable y agudo de mi despertador y lo apague de forma brusca.

Después de arreglarme y desayunar, llamé a Yui, quería hacer planes con ella pero al parecer el idiota de Shen se me había adelantado, le hice una escena y colgué, yo simplemente no quería pensar en que él tenía más ventaja que yo. Posiblemente ella creería que había sido su voluble mejor amiga inconforme porque no había cedido ante un capricho, pero era más que eso, ella era mi mejor amiga y aunque yo ansiaba más que eso, también quería pasar mucho tiempo con ella, por no decir todo el tiempo posible con ella, probablemente eso le pareciera intenso y fastidioso, pero yo no podía evitar sentirme bien a su lado.

A las cinco y media, después de haber acompañado a mi madre a una visita de trabajo en la cual termine siendo la niñera de la hija de la anfitriona, me encerré en mi habitación y llamé a Chitose, le hable de algo que me había tenido pensando toda la tarde, ¿Por qué Shen tenía el cabello teñido de negro?,la última vez que lo vi creí que era rubio, ella me contó que él ya tenía el cabello negro y se lo había teñido de rubio, pero sus padres casi lo habían desheredado ya que consideraban aquello como un acto de rebeldía bastante afeminado, ninguno podría concebir la idea de que su único heredero podría ser homosexual, aunque yo seguí perpleja sin poder creer del todo que Chitose y ese chico eran amigos desde muy pequeños eso me había terminado de convencer de que en efecto eran muy cercanos, después de todo gracias a Chitose sabía muchas cosas de él, Yui no mencionaba nada sobre la vida familiar de su "prometido", solo hablaba de lo maravilloso que era de vez en cuando, el resto del tiempo Chitose y yo hablamos durante un rato sobre la fuente de la mayoría de mis problemas existenciales o mejor dicho Yui, al colgar me di cuenta de que definitivamente un verdadero amigo es aquel que te soporta antes, durante y después de que te enamoras de alguien.

Un pensamiento quedo en mi mente, ¿cómo reaccionarían mis padres si supieran que estoy enamorada de una chica? Conociéndolos les sería difícil pero creo que terminarían aceptándome tal y como soy, porque a pesar de todo cuento con unos padres muy amorosos y comprensivos. Sin embargo tengo miedo de contarles sobre mis preferencias sexuales, por ahora no les diría nada pero quiero enfrentarlos, no sé si ahora o tal vez es mejor esperar, solo sé que mis padres sepan la verdad sobre su hija, no podría negarles eso después de todo lo que me han brindado en todos estos años de vida.

Sin nada más que hacer tomé un manga, me tumbe en mi cama y me puse a leerlo, quería pensar en algo más que en Yui y eso era cada vez más complicado. Poco a poco deje de interesarme en el manga mientras volvía a perderme en mis cavilaciones.

En definitiva estar enamorada de tu mejor amiga era un asco, además ¿cómo se supone que debería actuar ahora?, ¿debería ser amable con ella y esperar que caiga bajo mis encantos? No, probablemente ella pensaría que quiero un helado o algo así, ¿debería hacerme la indiferente con ella? No, la última vez que lo hice dejamos de hablar durante tres semanas, ¡saben lo duro que es no hablar con la persona de la que estás enamorada por tres semanas, y más cuando hablabas con ella todos los días antes de eso!, es más doloroso que estar en el maldito infierno.

Antes de seguir pensando las posibles opciones, lance la historieta a algún lado de mi escritorio y acomode mi almohada ¿debería tratar de darle celos con alguien? No, primero necesitaría a alguien con quien hacerlo, me tendría que aprovechar de esa persona y además muy probablemente ella ni se daría cuenta, mi mejor amiga puede ser muy densa en este tipo de cosas.

Tendría que ser más directa, algo como invitarla a mi casa cuando mis padres no estén, empujarla a mi cama y demostrarle todo lo que siento...bueno si lo digo de esa forma tal vez podría funcionar, no enfócate Kyoko eso es una locura, aunque no está del todo mal podríamos pasar un buen rato, pero si ella no quiere sería violación, bueno si se resiste podría amarrarla a los postes de mi cama de todas formas, tratar de violarla en su casa sería más difícil después de todo ella duerme en un futon, lo positivo es que sus padres no están porque vive sola y nadie nos interrumpiría, pero los vecinos podrían asustarse si grita muy duro aunque yo la callaría a besos pero…¿una chica puede violar a otra?, yo pienso que sí , aunque si la violo dejaría de hablarme ¿no?, creo que aunque ella se vería muy …adorable... amarrada a los postes de mi cama semi-desnuda gimiendo mi nombre y pidiéndome más, bueno aceptémoslo no sería adorable sería..Demasiado sexy para ser cierto.¿Mi nariz está sangrando?sí, al parecer sangra bastante, ¿me habré golpeado acaso?, bueno aunque si fuese violación ella no pediría otra cosa que no sea que la ayuden, Yui podría dejar de quererme después de algo así, y si ella le contara a mis padres, sería terrible, incluso podría acusarme con la policía, pero ¿quién le creería?es su palabra contra la mía, aunque sus padres tienen influencias… ¿cuántos años me darían por violar a alguien?..Eso depende de si me juzgan como menor además puedo poner mi carita de cachorrito perdido en el juzgado y podría convencer al jurado de mi inocencia…NO, no, no, no y no ¿en serio estoy pensando en violar a mi mejor amiga?...¡Qué horror!, pero a pesar de todo es un buen tema para un manga, aunque no estoy segura si alguien quisiera comprarlo, ¿ver a Mirakkurun violando a su mayor enemiga? Sería algo extraño. Vaya, ya me perdí, ¿qué era lo que pensaba en primer lugar?

Mejor sigamos… ¿debería acaso hablar con muchas indirectas? Eso podría funcionar pero tal vez ni se daría cuenta. Vaya era algo más complejo de lo que me imaginaba, ¿Qué debería hacer? Era la única cuestión que importaba en ese momento, me sorprendí al ver por mi ventana aquella agraciada y hermosísima esfera llamada luna, el día se me había pasado muy rápido, abrí la puerta del balcón de mi habitación y me senté a contemplar la noche, las estrellas titilaban en el alto y vasto cielo azul oscuro, la luna en el medio de todo iluminaba con mayor esplendor que los diminutos luceros a su alrededor y en mi perturbada mente entendí todo, aunque nunca llegue a comprender nada, sonreí mientras seguía divagando.

¿Qué debería hacer? Fue el último pensamiento coherente que paso por mi mente antes de caer embelesada en el encanto sobrenatural de aquel astro sublime que se mantenía imponente ante aquel manto oscuro que la rodeaba de forma esplendorosa y mágica.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(D)<strong>e acuerdo... ¿Cómo l**(E)**s pareció?**(J)**ugar con el p**(E)**rsonaje de Kyoko me e**(N)**canta,si bien sé que aunq**(U)**e fue un triste i**(N)**tento de comedia, me esfo**(R)**cé y espero que l**(E)**s haya **(V)**e la sensación de que s**(I)** planteaba a Kyoko muy cursi s**(E)** saldría de su personalidad original,y **(W)**ien por eso aproveche la faceta algo pervertida que se observa de vez en cuando en algunos episodios del anime espero no haya desentonado con la historia y me disculpo si alguien se sintió ofendido de alguna manera. Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia por la paciencia realmente estaba medio deprimida porque creía que con el capítulo anterior tan corto y vago no iba a conseguí ni un solo review, pero fue una grata sorpresa saber que no fue así, nunca me cansaré de agradecerles por su apoyo y sus reviews. _

_Gracias a todos por leer mis historias y agradezco especialmente a:_

_MadokaMagicaLover: No me incomodaste para nada, disculpa si pareció que lo hiciste,son solo experiencias que todos pasamos alguna vez, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mi historial de desastres amorosos xD sino para agradecerte por dejar un review. Vaya creo que no eres la única a la que no le agrada Chinatsu yo opino igual, es como si de alguna manera no me terminara de convencer algo de concuerdo el helado de Ron con pasas es lo máximo de hecho es mi favorito :L, esta vez el capítulo no fue tan corto así que espero haberte dado gusto,solo espero que te haya gustado._

_P.D: No creas que me olvidé de tu historia, sigo esperando la continuación ;)_

_NanohaxFate4ever: No te preocupes, ya no falta mucho para que se declaren, solo que no quería hacerlo de la forma común y corriente, ya sabes eso de "sabes hace mucho que siento algo por ti, yo te amo", "oh no puedo creerlo yo también te amo" y beso y beso y blablabla, no es que no me guste, de hecho es algo lindo pero lo he leído tantas veces que me aburre y usando mi extravagante creatividad trataré de crear una declaración amorosa diferente, solo espero que no me salgan canas verdes en el proceso. Al principio también hubiese querido poner a Chinatsu como villana y hacerla sufrir mucho al final pero seria muy predecible y quiero que esta historia sea más interesante y menos cliché.Aunque eso no quita que pueda hacer sufrir mucho a la chica de cabello rosado ;) .Espero te haya gustado._

_adaneva: Espero que esto solo te haya dejado más ganas de seguir leyendo ;) y este es el ultimo capítulo que he escrito por ahora, espero que la inspiración no me abandone y pueda darle una continuación, solo que las ideas vuelan de aquí y allá y ya no estoy segura si quiero terminarlo con un final é atenta esperando que te haya agradado._

_Hasta el próximo sábado._

_ Hikaru-chan14_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola a todos! Se que más de uno querrá matarme por mi ausencia, pero antes de eso lean este capítulo y si tengo suerte más de uno estara tan centrado preguntandose ¿que demonios le sucede a Hikaru para alterar así la historia?_

_Discleimer: Yuru Yuri ni sus personajes no me pertenece o si no tendrían un dolor de cabeza por soportar mis demencias._

_Punto de vista de Ayano._

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 6: "Mi culpa"<em>

Nunca había deseado que fuera lunes antes pero en esta ocasión estaba prácticamente rezando para que el fin de semana pasara rápidamente, la presidenta me había hablado sobre algo relacionado a una obra escolar, cuando mi despertador sonó me levante lo más pronto posible, me arregle y le pedí a mis padres que me llevaran al instituto, me sentía ansiosa y animada, lo cual era algo sumamente raro en mi teniendo en cuenta la situación con cierta rubia, cuando entre al consejo estudiantil vi a Toshino Kyoko allí y casi me da un paro cardíaco, alguien allá arriba de verdad me detestaba o le encantaba verme sufrir, ¿Qué se suponía que ella hacia aquí?

Me senté lo más lejos posible de Kyoko e incómoda observe a la profesora de biología, ella me sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Seguramente se preguntaran que ocurre aquí…—Murmuró observándome levemente —no se preocupen, les aseguro que no vamos a perder el tiempo. El próximo domingo se celebra el festival de otoño y la directora nos ha ordenado participar en las actividades propuestas. Cada club tiene que planear alguna actividad de acuerdo a la temática que maneja.

—Pero… ¿qué tiene que ver esto con que ella esté aquí?—Pregunte nerviosamente señalando a Kyoko.

Chitose me sonrió simpáticamente y sentí calor en mis mejillas, últimamente cualquier gesto que ella tenía conmigo me ponía muy nerviosa, pero eso no superaba la incomodidad del momento, simplemente se me había escapado esa pregunta.

—Bueno ya que el consejo estudiantil no tiene una temática diferente a encargarse de los aspectos académicos, nos uniremos con el club de entretenimiento y presentaremos una obra de teatro, este año nuestra producción será "Blancanieves" ,personalmente hubiera preferido lanzar fuego artificiales o explotar algo, pero la directora no me lo permitió—Contestó la profesora sonriendo con pesar.

Yo estaba realmente distraída, mentiría si les dijera que recuerdo algo de lo que la profesora hablo después de eso, y cuando volví a la realidad el salón estaba vacío a excepción de Chitose y yo. Permanecí sentada en silencio, trataba de entender a donde se habían ido todos, pero no pude llegar a encontrar una respuesta.

— ¿Dónde se fue Toshino Kyoko?— Le pregunté a Chitose.

Ella sonrió y estuvo a punto de quitarse los lentes, pero lo dudo y me respondió.

—Todos salieron a buscar a la encargada del vestuario y también a conseguir la escenografía— Respondió ella mirándome con melancolía.

"Toshino Kyoko" pensé mientras sentía un nudo en mi garganta y un dolor en el alma. No podía borrarla de mi memoria, aún no la había superado y olvidarla se me estaba haciendo imposible, de alguna forma ella no salía de mi mente sin importar cuanto lo deseara.

Sentí un calor envolvente y un aroma relajante, como de lirios frescos, en ese momento me di cuenta de que Chitose estaba abrazándome, me quede estática sin poder corresponder, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y yo no pude hacer nada además de contener la respiración y rogar porque ella no se diera cuenta de mi nerviosismo.

—Lo lamento mucho, yo debería ser más útil y ayudarte con Kyoko—Susurró Chitose en mi oído, realmente no sé como logre mantenerme de pie, sentí mis mejillas arder y mi corazón palpitar con fuerza.

Me separe de ella de forma abrupta y ante su mirada de asombro me excuse y salí lo más rápido posible de allí, no entendía que estaba sucediendo y no quería saber realmente. El resto del día trate de evitar a mi mejor amiga, sonaba estúpido pero estar cerca de Chitose me ponía nerviosa.

* * *

><p>Observe a Yui Funami, ella había estado pensativa todo el día, yo tenía curiosidad ¿Qué tanto había podido ocurrir en un fin de semana?, sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a ella y ante la mirada estupefacta de Toshino Kyoko tome su mano. Yui me miró claramente confundida, yo le sonreí de forma nerviosa, necesitaba hablar con alguien y tenía la sensación de que ella podía ayudarme, además me lo debía.<p>

Apreté su mano y me acerque más para poder hablarle al oído, no quería que todos se enteraran que yo la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil me sentía insegura sobre mis propios sentimientos y menos que le estaba pidiendo ayuda a la que una vez fue mi gran rival en el amor.

—Tenemos que hablar, solo sígueme. —Le susurré al oído y luego me aleje de ella.

Yui me miró atentamente, como tratando de descubrir mis intenciones y se levanto sin vacilar, apretó mi mano dándome a entender que estaba de acuerdo. Sin soltar su mano salimos del salón, mis compañeras de curso habían empezado a murmurar cosas cuando me había acercado a hablarle, al parecer uno no puede susurrarle a alguien al oído mientras tomas su mano sin que parezca que sales con esa persona, que cosa más extraña.

Antes de salir había podido observar el rostro sorprendido de Chitose y los claros celos de Toshino Kyoko, no era mi intención hacer sufrir a Kyoko o bueno no del todo, pero debía aceptar que no todo era mi culpa, realmente había sido algo tan natural que ni siquiera me había puesto nerviosa, eso era todo lo contrario de cómo me sentí alguna vez cerca de Kyoko y era justo como me sentía cuando estaba cerca de Chitose.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —Me preguntó Funami cuando llegamos al salón del consejo.

—Bueno sonará extraño pero… necesito un consejo. —Murmuré observándola algo avergonzada.

Ella se mostró bastante sorprendida, pero accedió a escucharme odiaba admitirlo pero ella era muy buena aconsejando a los demás, después de conversar con ella la verdad salió a flote por sí sola, yo debía ser muy desafortunada en el amor definitivamente, o si no ¿Por qué siempre terminaba enamorándome de personas tan cercanas para mí?

Sí, yo Ayano Sugiura estaba enamorándome de mí mejor amiga, era algo que no quería realmente, ya me había enamorado una vez y ya había salido lastimada, no quería volver a salir mal librada además, no quería perder a mi mejor amiga.

—Estoy bastante segura de que ella te corresponde. —Susurró de repente Yui pensativa.

— ¿Qué? — Cuestioné confundida pero emocionada, mis mejillas se calentaron definitivamente me había sonrojado.

— Creo que tenemos el mismo dilema—Susurró Funami para sí misma.

Yo le sonreí de forma cómplice, entendía a la perfección a lo que se refería, no dije nada más, en este momento sabía que nos entendíamos sin necesitar de las palabras, me miró a los ojos y yo sostuve la mirada, jamás había pensado que Yui y yo podríamos llevarnos de tal manera, estaba claramente sorprendida pero me agradaba, dejar el orgullo a un lado no era tan malo después de todo, me sentía tranquila y cómoda y eso era algo a lo que no estaba del todo acostumbrada. Nos sonreímos fugazmente y cuando me di cuenta del ambiente extrañamente romántico que nos rodeaba me puse nerviosa.

—Sobre la obra, ¿Qué vas a hacer con esa escena?—Inquirí tratando de darle más normalidad a la situación.

—No tengo ni idea sobre lo que haré, supongo que practicare. —Murmuró Yui pensativa.

— ¿Alguien más sabe sobre tu papel?—Pregunté tratando de hacer conversación, no quería volver a vivir una situación tan comprometedora con ella, temía volver a vivir un momento tan romántico como el anterior, temía que empezara a gustarme.

—Me preocupa el beso. —Susurró ella ruborizándose ligeramente mientras observaba el piso.

—Bueno pues podrías…practicarlo. —Sugería mientras un sentimiento extraño crecía en mi interior, ¿en verdad Ayano Sugiura era la que estaba hablando en ese momento? porque podría jurar que esa no era yo.

Ella levanto la cabeza y me miró atentamente, la confusión era lo que más resaltaba en sus facciones pero también estaba sorprendida, como si jamás hubiese pensado que yo diría tal cosa, no era la única, yo no me reconocía a mi misma desde que había decidido acudir a ella por ayuda.

—Pero…nadie sabe que tengo ese papel, bueno a excepción de ti—Murmuró algo apenada, solo necesitó diez segundos para darse cuenta de lo que su comentario había implicado y me miró avergonzada. —N-no estoy sugiriendo que…

—De acuerdo—La interrumpí sin poder creérmelo, ¿desde cuándo era tan impulsiva?, simplemente esas dos palabras habían salido de mis labios sin que yo pudiera pensarlo.

—Estas diciéndome que tú…bueno ya sabes que tú—Murmuró ella de forma incoherente mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

—Así es, te estoy ofreciendo que practiquemos la escena del beso. —Argumenté de forma cortantecon una falsa seguridad, no iba a permitir que Yui me viera vulnerable y ya había sugerido algo y Ayano Sugiura la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, no se echaba para atrás, cuando prometía algo lo cumplía.

—Vaya—Musitó Funami sin poder creérselo.

— ¿Qué?

—Jamás imagine que alguien como tú…—Calló mientras me miraba buscando las palabras adecuadas, yo la observe levantado una ceja. —Fuera tan...tomara tantos riesgos.

—Eso es porque no nos conocíamos bien, te sorprendería saber cuán increíble soy—Dije sonriendo orgullosa de mi misma.

—Sí y al parecer no solo eres increíble sino también muy modesta —. Murmuró bromeando mientras yo le dedicada una mirada cómplice.

— ¿Entonces cómo practicamos?—Preguntó sonrojándose levemente, yo sentí de nuevo esa extraña tensión en el ambiente.

—Bueno pues es simple…supongo, solo debes besarme y ya. —Susurré cerrando los ojos, no era capaz de ver su rostro después de haber dicho eso, ¿acaso yo quería besarla tanto?

Espera un minuto, ¿yo quería besar a Yui Funami? Es decir, me encanta la forma en la que me sonreía y el sonido de su risa, sus ojos cafés y profundos, su aroma y su amabilidad, pero claro que no podía fijarme en ella, la deteste y envidie mucho tiempo por ser la mejor amiga de Toshino Kyoko y no solo eso debería odiarla porque ella me quito toda posibilidad con mi primer amor, pero en vez de eso estaba asustada de lo que ella pudiera pensar de mi.

—Lo sé—Susurró cerca de mí y abrí los ojos de inmediato y enseguida me percate de lo cerca que estaba de mí. Ella se mordió el labio y la piel se me erizó, definitivamente había dejado de pensar de forma coherente.

Yo la mire y ella se acerco a mí mientras sentía una sensación extraña apoderándose de mi cuerpo, acarició mi mejilla y susurró "Yo velaré su sueño y la protegeré por el resto de mi vida", era parte del guión, pero eso no evito que me afectara de sobremanera, sentí mis piernas temblar y mi rostro calentarse súbitamente, ahora lo único que quería era que la distancia entre nosotras desapareciera, esto estaba muy mal y yo lo sabía solo que en este momento no me importaba.

Su perfume embriagó mis sentidos, podía sentir su nariz rozando la mía y su respiración sobre mis labios, cerré los ojos y ella rozo mis labios con timidez, mi cuerpo se estremeció y yo respondí torpemente al beso, no era mi culpa esta era mi primera vez, ella se percato de ellos pero intensifico el contacto, yo me sentí algo avergonzada cuando ella profundizo el beso con maestría mientras que yo no sabía cómo responder.

Al notarlo Yui gentilmente trato de detenerse para que yo pudiera seguirle el ritmo, yo le agradecí mentalmente y por fin la correspondí.

Era una sensación increíble y deseaba que durara más pero el aire se acabo y nos separamos, sin alejarnos del todo, eso había sido ridículamente perfecto, Yui se había comportado justo como me imaginaba, había sido un beso gentil, fascinante y asombroso. Tanto así que reaccione de impulso y volví a besarla, ella se sorprendió pero con un poco de insistencia por mi parte se dejo llevar, odiaba admitirlo pero Yui besaba de una forma increíble, aunque claro, era la primera vez que besaba a alguien y yo no tenía mucha experiencia, pero una cosa era pensar algo y la otra decirlo y definitivamente Yui jamás se iba a enterar de cómo me estaba haciendo sentir en este momento, un ruido me desconcentro y me separe de ella abruptamente, alguien había abierto la puerta, cuando reconocí las siluetas de las dos personas allí paradas quise morir, eran Kyoko y Chitose que nos miraban sorprendidas.

—Yo…esto no es lo que parece —Mascullé rápidamente mientras me alejaba de Yui quien se encontraba mirando el suelo de forma incomoda.

— ¿Qué se supone que está sucediendo aquí?—Dijo Kyoko levantando la voz visiblemente molesta, su mirada se alternaba entre Yui y yo simultáneamente mientras que avanzaba decididamente hacía las dos.

Incómoda opte por mirar a Chitose y vi que se sentía molesta, trate de iniciar contacto visual pero ella no me lo permitió y de pronto salió corriendo de la habitación, yo reconsidere todo y no lo dude dos veces, salí corriendo tras ella.

Antes de irme fije mi mirada en Yui quien me observaba cohibida, murmuré un lo siento e iba a agregar algo más pero un golpe seco se escucho en la habitación y vi como Yui permanecía con el rostro hacia un lado, no entendí la situación hasta que vi la mano de Kyoko considerablemente cerca y la mejilla de Yui tornándose roja.

Ella la había abofeteado.

Seguí corriendo por los pasillos hasta que vi a Chitose recostada en su locker, me acerque a ella dispuesta a aclarar las cosas, aunque por mi mente no dejaba de repetirse la escena de Kyoko golpeando a Yui mientras que pedía al cielo que no le fuera tan mal a Funami, después de todo esto había sido mi culpa.

* * *

><p><em>*Música dramática*¿Que tal? Si las cosas se volvieron a complicar, justo como me gusta.<em>

_Bueno se que me demore muchiiisimo en actualizar, pero no fue mi culpa, mis profersores tienen una tecnica de enseñanza muy particular, miran el calendario y cuando se dan cuenta de que falta un mes y unos días para acabarse el año, nos presionan con tareas, trabajos, exposiciones, examenes y proyectos...matando todo mi tiempo libre, pero ahora ya estoy en vacaciones! y aunque dudo que pueda actualizar todos los sábados actualizare tan pronto como escriba un nuevo capitulo o historia, en verdad disculpen la demora, pero espero les haya parecido lo suficientemente dramatico como para dejarme un lindo review y demostrarme que no todos los que me leen se aburrieron de esperar, si Ayano les parecio muy OoC o quieren asesinarme por hacerlos esperar y encima de todo hacer que Yui y Ayano se besen, pueden expresar sus sentimientos en un review..._

_Quiero agradecer a: MadokaMagicaLover,Yuu-neko y adaneva por sus reviews espero es haya gustado._

_No se cuandop podre volver a actualizar, pero les aseguró que no abandonare las historias, solo que ahora me resulta algo dificil darles una fecha de cuando volvere a publicar otra vez._

_Hasta pronto._

_Hikaru-chan14_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola todo el mundo se que me he demorado horrores pero bueno no los haré esperar màs tiempo, solo aclaro (repito) que Yuru Yuri no me pertenece ni sus adorables personajes no sin antes avisarles que este cap esta desde el punto de vista de Yui. _

* * *

><p>Capítulo siete: Suposiciones.<p>

El fin de semana había sido revelador para mí, había estado el sábado todo el día con Shen y me sentía terriblemente confundida nuestras platicas ahora duraban más que antes pero también él empezaba a actuar de forma demasiado extraña y lo peor es que yo no sabía si era solo una impresión o de verdad él actuaba diferente.

Durante toda la noche pensé en lo que me había dicho Ayano, no me lo podía terminar de creer y a pesar de que debía de sentir felicidad y una alegría inmensa un sentimiento de duda me embargo totalmente y no solo sobre los sentimientos de Kyoko sino lo que pasaría si yo los aceptara e iniciáramos una relación, miré mi celular y eran las cuatro y cincuenta de la mañana, la buena noticia es que era sábado y no tendría que madrugar, accedí a twitter desde mi celular y comente lo desocupada que estaba, después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer, unos minutos después Shen respondió mi tweet preguntándome si todo estaba bien, me sorprendió gratamente que estuviera despierto y más que se preocupara por mi y después de ello entablamos una pequeña conversación mediante menciones y mensaje directos, él sonaba extrañamente halagador, trate de ignorarlo pero en el fondo me sentía bien, después de todo ¿a quién no le gusta que le digan cosas bonitas?

El sueño me ganó finalmente y dormí hasta que una llamada de Kyoko me despertó, ella me invitaba a hacer algo hoy.

—Lo lamento mucho Kyoko, ya hice planes con Kaoru, tal vez otro día. —Mentí tratando de sonar convincente.

— ¿Con ese idiota, Yui?—Me contestó sonando muy molesta. — ¿Prefieres pasar toda la tarde con ese tonto que conmigo?

—Primero: ese idiota es mi novio y segundo: no prefiero pasar la tarde con él pero yo se lo prometí. — Repuse tratando de ser conciliadora y pateandome mentalmente por recordarle a la chica de la que estoy enamorada y que me quiere que estoy en una "relación", ¿cuál era mi patética excusa?...que apenas me acababa de despertar y me encontraba algo (muy) idiota.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero tu dijiste que me preferías a mí que a él o ¿acaso ya no es así?—.Me retó alterada.

—Kyoko, estas siendo irracional, vamos es solo un fin de semana con él—Susurré con cansancio, trasnochar para ser despertarse y que te griten, no era algo muy (nada) agradable.

—Haz lo que se te dé la gana, Yui—.Expresó Kyoko con enfado y cortó la llamada.

Entendía por lo que ella estaba pasando pero necesitaba aclararme y definitivamente ver a la fuente de mis confusiones no me iba a ayudar mucho, le mande un mensaje a Kaoru preguntándole si quería salir más tarde conmigo, el respondió enseguida diciéndome que en dos horas me recogía.

* * *

><p>Esta vez él tenía planes, fuimos a un club equino y después de admirar el lugar cabalgamos toda la tarde, era increíble, yo sabía montar porque de pequeña mis padres me habían pagado clases pero cuando quise independizarme esos lujos fueron desplazados por los quehaceres diarios.<p>

Cuando cayó la noche yo moría de hambre, no había sido buena idea salir sin almorzar, pero Kaoru se anticipo y me tomó de la mano, "conozco un lugar que te encantará" susurró sonriendo antes de que un BMW negro estacionara enfrente de nosotros y de él se bajara el chófer quien nos saludo de forma cordial y abrió la puerta trasera invitándonos a subir.

Fuimos a comer en un restaurante de comida tradicional, muy elegante, me sentía intimidada cuando entramos al lujoso sitio, el decorado era precioso y yo callé un murmuró de exclamación, Kaoru me miró divertido y me sonrió, el probablemente ya se había acostumbrado a estos lujos, a mí nunca me habían gustado demasiado, prefería algo más sencillo. Ademas no me sentía del todo cómoda mi ropa no iba acorde a la situación y yo debía verme fatal porque unos diez minutos atrás cabalgaba rápidamente saltando obstáculos.

Un joven bastante apuesto que vestía un esmoquin impecable nos guió inmediatamente a nuestra mesa la cual estaba ubicada al lado de un ventanal que dejaba ver un panorama hermoso, afuera se veía la ciudad en todo su esplendor, cuando nos atendieron yo pedí unos makis de salmón tempura y él se decidió por ramen, mantuvimos una plática muy interesante sobre música, pero luego las cosas se hicieron muy raras, de un momento a otro un violín sonó de improviso y acompañada de un piano armonizaron un vals simplemente precioso, nuestra mesa se ilumino y todos en el restaurante dirigieron su atención en nosotros, yo me puse nerviosa y sonreí bastante incómoda, definitivamente sentía como el ambiente se tornaba ridículamente romántico.

Fue cuando él tomo mi mano por encima de la mesa que me altere, necesitaba salir de esa situación de la cual no comprendía mucho. A mitad del vals me excusé con Kaoru y salí casi corriendo hacia el tocador mientras que todas las personas del restaurante me seguían con la vista. Apenas llegue al lavabo del fino baño me lave la cara, todo esto era mucho para mí ¿por qué Kaoru se comportaba así conmigo tan de repente?, se supone que él estaba enamorado de alguien más.

Cuando la música ceso, volví a la mesa y vi las facciones de Kaoru, tenía cara de funeral, obvié la situación y traté de seguir comiendo como si nada pero él me miraba fijo, esperando que yo le dijera algo al respecto, el problema era que no sabía qué.

— ¿Entonces en qué quedamos?—Musité tratando de aliviar la tensión del ambiente.

—Estoy cansado, ¿por qué no nos vamos ya?—Susurró Kaoru cambiando de tema, yo agradecí en silencio que no me enfrentara por lo que acababa de suceder, sinceramente no tenía ánimos para eso.

—De acuerdo.

En el camino a casa ninguno nos dirigimos la palabra, a duras penas podíamos mirarnos. Me despedí de él con un forzado beso en la mejilla y le agradecí por todo, él simplemente sonrió vagamente y murmuró algo inentendible para sí mismo sin siquiera mirarme al rostro.

No sabía que pasaba y eso me hacía sentir impotente, el domingo esperaba pasar todo el día durmiendo pero alguien toco el timbre, por suerte yo estaba arreglada. Imagine que sería Kyoko o tal vez Chinatsu, pero me sorprendió ver a Ayano Sugiura parada enfrente de mi puerta.

—Hola—.Murmuró ella apenada.

—Hola—Conteste con asombro.

—Se que no somos muy allegadas, pero en verdad me siento confundida en este momento y un poco de compañía no me vendría mal—.Susurró ella ruborizándose. —Además me lo debes, por lo de…bueno tú sabes.

—Pasa—Concedí haciéndome a un lado mientras que ella avanzaba rápidamente.

Cerré la puerta algo desorientada cuando Ayano entro, era algo bastante surrealista y un incómodo silencio se estaba prolongando más de lo esperado. ¿Que hacia ella aquí? _ Se supone que ella me odia. _

— ¿Tienes hambre?—Inquirí de forma servicial tratando de romper el hielo.

* * *

><p>Sentí que alguien me tomaba la mano y me di cuenta de que me había perdido en mis cavilaciones, era Ayano, me sorprendió bastante pero después del domingo había empezado a darme cuenta de que la vicepresidenta era toda una caja de sorpresas, ella me había notado distante y aunque no le dije nada sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior, Ayano había sacado sus propias conclusiones.<p>

Esa fue particularmente la razón por lo que la seguí cuando ella me lo pidió, aquel lunes debí admitir que yo también me sentía algo abandonada, por no decir muy sola, desde que le había contado todo a Chinatsu la chica no se había aparecido en el club y aunque Akari la excusaba cada vez que podía, era obvio que la situación era muy incómoda, por nuestra pelea del sábado Kyoko y yo no habíamos hablado mucho y al parecer Chitose estaba de parte de Kyoko pues el apoyo que le profesaba la gemela de ojos azules se sentía a leguas , y aún no había arreglado las cosas con Kaoru, en definitiva estaba hecha un desastre.

Por eso no vacile ni un poco cuando Ayano me pidió que habláramos y sin importar que medio salón nos miraba sin disimulo y el otro medio prácticamente ya se encontraba murmurando sobre nuestra "historia de amor" la seguí sin atreverme a soltar su mano, probablemente porque me cegué por esta nueva amistad que estábamos formando.

Cuando Ayano me confesó que creía estar enamorándose de Chitose me sentí insegura, ahora Ayano era la única que me escuchaba y se preocupaba por mí, aparentemente, y no quería perder eso. Trate de aconsejarla lo mejor posible pero no estaba siendo muy honesta, ella cambio de tema abruptamente y me hablo sobre la obra, yo estaba preocupada, Kyoko era Blancanieves y por alguna razón alguien había decidido que yo debía ser el príncipe azul, ella me pregunto qué me inquietaba y yo respondí sin dudar "el beso".

No era del todo falso pero ella lo tomo de otra manera y yo no supe explicarle que lo que me preocupaba no era como darlo sino como no hacerlo, sabía que si besaba a Kyoko aunque fuera una vez jamás podría parar y aún no sabía cómo lidiar con eso. Agradecía su interés en mí ya que ella era la única persona que sabía que yo sería el príncipe, ni si quiera Kyoko lo sospechaba pues la profesora le había pedido que ensayara sus escenas sola mientras conseguían que alguien tuviera el papel de príncipe, ella conocía el carácter coqueto de Kyoko y no quería que las cosas se complicaran.

Luego Ayano me propuso que practicáramos y termine visiblemente confundida, ella se había pasado los últimos quince minutos hablándome de su mejor amiga y de cómo algún sentimiento extraño empezaba a aflorar en ella cuando estaban juntas, y ahora me proponía que nos besáramos. No tenía lógica al igual que nada de lo que me pasaba últimamente, así que si todo era ilógico a mí alrededor ¿por qué debía yo seguir actuando con cordura?, seguí su juego y la bese, nunca entendí que me había impulsado a obrar así o tal vez sí, pero no lo quería aceptar, no quería que Ayano, en su posible enamoramiento por Chitose, me hiciera a un lado.

Me mordí el labio y ella se puso muy nerviosa, empezaba a darme cuenta del efecto que yo tenía en la vicepresidenta y aunque me causaba una gran curiosidad lo deje para luego. Recreé la escena del beso, había leído tantas veces esa parte que ya me la sabía muy bien, simplemente tenía que mirar a Blancanieves intensamente y luego acariciar su mejilla para luego decir "Yo velaré su sueño y la protegeré por el resto de mi vida", seguido de un roce de labios y listo, eso era todo lo que decía en el guión, pero las cosas se complicaron cuando rocé sus labios suavemente,_ no se suponía que me devolviera el beso, no se suponía que me gustara y me dejara llevar por el momento_, pero sucedió.

No se si era el hecho de sentirme tan cómoda con ella, el hecho de que nunca habíamos sido tan cercanas, el hecho de que me agradaba pese a nuestras asperezas pasadas o simplemente que ella parecía querer besarme y yo aun me sentía agradecida por su apoyo y por estar allí para mí, sin preguntas, sin silencios incómodos, sin rencores, era algo sumamente utópico y surrealista, porque _no podía concebir otra palabra que describiera como al instante siguiente me encontraba besando a la que varios días atrás se supone era mi rival en el amor._

Ella me correspondió con torpeza y eso me gusto más de lo que debería, estaba muy segura de que este era su primer beso, obviamente no iba a ser muy agresiva pero desde que me di cuenta de la inexperiencia de Ayano me propuse darle el mejor beso de su vida, tal vez no el más intenso o el más romántico pero si el mejor. Trate de besarla lentamente para que pudiera seguirme el ritmo.

Cuando el aire se nos acabo me separe de ella algo aturdida por la locura del momento, pero apenas tuve tiempo para respirar de nuevo porque ella arremetió contra mi besándome de nuevo, yo estaba sorprendida_ se suponía que iba a ser solo un beso, se suponía que a Ayano le gustaba Chitose no yo, se suponía que Ayano nunca había besado a nadie_ pero allí estaba besándome como si el mundo se fuera a acabar después y mientras mi cerebro apenas estaba procesandolo mi cuerpo decidió llevarme la contraria y responderle con la misma fogosidad._ Se suponía que yo estaba enamorada de cierta rubia, pero mientras besaba a Ayano nadie más existía, solo ella y yo._

_Se suponía que todo iba a acabar bien_, después de todo solo iba a ser una práctica, pero nunca me espere que Kyoko y Chitose aparecieran de repente en el peor momento_ porque se suponía que estaban en clase._

_Se suponía que Ayano me iba a apoyar pero en cambio ella salió corriendo_ casi inmediatamente susurrando un simple "lo siento".

Y allí estaba yo, avergonzada sin mirar a los ojos a mi mejor amiga quien me acababa de abofetear y estaba parada enfrente mío pidiéndome una explicación cuando_ se suponía que ella era mi mejor amiga y yo no tenía que darle explicaciones sobre a quién besaba._

Todo fue mucho para mí, cuando reuní el valor suficiente la encare.

— ¿Por qué?—Murmuró ella con rabia.

— ¿Qué?—Trate de hacerme la que no sabía que había hecho mal,_ porque se suponía que yo no sabía nada sobre sus sentimientos por mí._

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero—.Masculló de forma cortante.

—Yo no necesito darte explicaciones—.Aseveré tratando de sonar indiferente y aunque_ sabía que le estaba haciendo daño no me detuve, aunque se suponía que yo era su mejor amiga_. —Después de todo somos solo amigas.

Vi la decepción y el dolor reflejado en sus ojos y enseguida caí en cuenta de lo estúpida que estaba siendo, porque_ se suponía que ella es lo más importante para mí._

Antes de que Kyoko pudiera salir corriendo o volverme a golpear la abracé inmediatamente, ella trato de liberarse empujándome pero la sujete con más fuerza entre mis brazos. Escuche que sollozaba ahogadamente y solo allí me di cuenta de que ella estaba llorando. "Lo siento" repetí varias veces en su oído mientras que ella se tensaba, era consciente del efecto que provocaba en ella, ahora que había abierto los ojos me había dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Se estremeció en mis brazos y suspiro sonoramente.

Yo deshice el abrazo y ella mantuvo la cabeza gacha, enseguida tome su mentón y la obligué a mirarme, varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y yo me sentía como una basura, limpie con mi pulgar sus lagrimas y ante su mirada estupefacta bese su rostro repetidas veces tratando de borrarlas y redimirme por actuar como una cretina, cuando una lágrima logro llegar hasta su cuello y la besé allí, fingí no haberla escuchado suspirar con los ojos cerrados ni darme cuenta del gran rubor que adornaba su rostro porque _se suponía que yo no sabía lo que ella siente por mí._

Me separe un poco de ella cuando dejo de llorar, pero ella abrió sus ojos preocupada y enseguida me abrazó con fuerza, yo la correspondí y acaricié su espalda suavemente mientras volvía a repartir besos por su cuello, su aroma me embelesaba y me trasportaba a otra dimensión, ella se estremeció y gimió cerca de mi oído, yo me quede congelada, por lo menos durante dos segundos porque_ se suponía que yo no había oído nada y que mucho menos me había alterado escucharla aunque de hecho fuera así_, ahora solo quería besarla hasta que Kyoko volviera a emitir otra vez un sonido tan sensual como ese, pero trate de enfocarme en otra cosa porque_ se suponía que solo la quiero como una amiga,_ así que continúe tratando de fingir normalidad.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—Susurró en mi oído con un hilo de voz.

—No te lo puedo decir—Murmuré recordando las instrucciones de la profesora.

—Pero…—La interrumpí sin palabras cuando con una mano en su cuello la acaricie con delicadeza y mi otra mano se posaba en su cintura y la rozaba disimuladamente, ella recargo su cabeza contra mi cuello y suspiró tratando de regular su respiración, yo continúe acariciando su espalda de forma lenta e insinuante, aunque_ se suponía que yo no debía jugar con fuego, pero en ese momento solo quería quemarme._

— ¿Pero qué?—Susurre de forma pausada y sensual en su oído a pesar de que_ se suponía que yo no me comportaba de esa forma tan impulsiva._

La piel se me erizó cuando ella suspiro contra mi cuello haciéndome sentir un cosquilleo agradable, un jadeo se escapo de mis labios justo en su oído y ella se aferro con más fuerza a mi espalda enterrándome las uñas en el proceso, _se suponía que yo solo la estaba provocando pero en este momento me sentía tan excitada que ya no pensaba con claridad_, ¡las maldigo estúpidas hormonas!

Besé su mejilla y acaricie su rostro, ella cerró su ojos con fuerza y susurró mi nombre contra mi cuello, sentía que cuando su aliento chocaba con mi piel me quemaba, seguí acariciando su espalda pero de vez en cuando mi mano bajaba más de lo debido ella suspiraba y me enterraba las uñas en la espalda cada vez que yo lo hacía, sabía que estaba perdida pero no me importaba.

El timbre sonó y por fin reaccione, me separe de ella pausadamente, en verdad no quería pero la poca cordura que me quedaba volvió a mí y le sonreí tímidamente.

—Deberíamos ir a clase—.Murmuré avergonzada, tenía que admitirlo me sentía muy cohibida después de lo había pasado, sentí mi rostro calentarse y supe que debía estar totalmente ruborizada.

La emoción del momento recorría mis venas y sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza, de pronto todo el sueño que había tenido durante estos días había desaparecido y me sentía con mucha energía.

—Y-yo te… alcanzo luego—Se excuso Kyoko más roja que un tomate, al parecer yo no era la única que volvía en sí.

Asentí y rápidamente salí de la habitación antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa de la que pudiera arrepentirme. Antes de entrar a clase rocié un chorro de agua en mi rostro, _se suponía que a mí no me había afectado pero al parecer mi cuerpo pensaba diferente._

Al menos_ las cosas con Kyoko estaban bien ahora, o eso se suponía_ porque después de algo tan intenso solo rogaba que pudiéramos actuar con normalidad, aunque algo podía afirmar a ciencia cierta: las personas suponen muchas cosas pero eso no significa que siempre estén en lo correcto.

* * *

><p><em>Ya pueden volver a respirar ;)<em>

_¿Que tal? Ha sido un tiempo bastante largo desde que no actualizo y lo lamento, pero habìa dejado un poco abandonado otro fandom que adoro: Dino Rey. Asì que me dedique a avanzar la historia, continuar los capìtulos re organizarme y de paso disfrutar las vacaciones. Dentro de poco entro de nuevo a estudiar y bueno quiero enfocarme en eso._

_Casi lo olvido feliz navidad y Año nuevo para todos uds. __Bien como recièn les explicaba me estoy dando un respiro emocionalmente, fisicamente, espiritualmente y otro par de cosas màs que terminan en mente, pero no podìa dejarlos colgados sin explicarme un poquito sobre el capìtulo anterior, porque aunque me encanta complicar las cosas yo personalmente lo hago con argumentos que son validos (al menos a mi parecer)_

_Antes de agradecer a aquellas lindas personitas que me dejan su opiniòn tengo que darles malas noticias (creo yo) no volvere a actualizar pronto. Lo lamento mucho pero primero quiero terminar de escribir mi historia de Dino Rey ya que planeo agregarle unos dos o tres capitulos màs incluyendo el epilogo, llevaba casi un año sin actualizar esa historia y he descubierto muchas fallas en ella ya que fue una de mis primeras historias asì que me quemado la cabeza dandole sentido a mis incoherencias de forma realista, odiaria borrarla y dejar la duda a quienes la siguen, asi que por ahora quiero enfocarme en eso antes de entrar al colegio. _

_Como odio decepcionarlos les dejo ese avance (un grandisimo avance si me preguntan) en cuanto a la relacion de Yui y Kyoko no solo porque bueno se los debìa por ese beso Ayano/Yui aunque no me esperaba que les gustara, y es que bueno me encanta hacer eso de frustrarlos en cuanto a la declaracion y el tan esperado (o tal vez no) beso, pero Yui sabe que Kyoko la corresponde y ella la quiere, aun esta aterrada por lo que va a pasar cuando se digne a besar a Kyoko pero la ùnica forma de vencer una tentaciòn es ceder ante ella (palabras no tan textuales de Oscar Wilde) asì que pueden prepararse para cosas de este tipo._

_Ahora si quiero agradecer a:_

_MadokaMagicaLover: Muchas gracias! a mi tambien me agrada volver, de hecho para mi vergüenza admitire que influiste bastante en que me decidiera a pùblicar este cap, releí tu primer fic y me decidì a darles una buena dosis de Yui/Kyoko antes de abandonarlos por un tiempo. Me halaga que te hayas preocupado aunque sin duda no fue mi intenciòn, me alivia que te haya gustado Ayano/Yui y para ser sincera ya lo habìa pensado un poco antes de decidirme por incluirlo en este fic, en algun tiempo te dare gusto con el one-shot de esta pareja que me pediste, en fin un abrazo y espero que nos leamos pronto._

_ JORI4EVER: Se que quieres que se declaren y no es por mala onda que aùn no haya nada de eso, espero esto te aclare un poco el comportamiento de Ayano y Yui, y coincido adoro lo que hacen los celos (claro cuando uno no es el que los siente) y como tu misma dijiste esta basado en el capitulo final de la segunda temporada, con Kyoko como protagonista aunque ver a Ayano de Blancanieves suene que te agrade._

_Yuu-neko: ¿Ayano? ¿Enredandose con todas? :L tratare de eliminar esa idea aunque no creo que mi subconciente me lo permita, serìa...curioso de ver. En fin espero te haya gustado._

_Adaneva: No pude hacer otra cosa màs que sentirme halagada con tu review. Me sorprendieron gratamente tus palabras y espero que este capìtulo no decepcione. Esta vez no pienso presionarte para que continues tu fic, cuando yo voy a darle una pausa temporal al mio, pero estare màs que dispuesta a esperar, por ahora debo admitir que he dejado un poco abandonado el fandom y cuando mi descanzo temporal termine estare encantada de releer tu fic y enterarme de que me he perdido. Un saludo._

_Gatiko: Por el bien de las amantes del Yui/Kyoko no me des ideas porque se que si sigo tu alocada (increible) idea final yo sere odiada por prometer una historia Yui/Kyoko y terminar con un final Everybody/Akari pero ganas no me faltan. Espero te haya agradado el capitulo._

_Anonko: Jajaja me haces sentir algo cruel pero a quien engaño yo soy cruel pobres chicas estan bajo mi poder xD Tus deseos son casi ordenes porque aunque continué la historia se va pausar un tiempo, espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo._

_IkunaT: Muchas gracias! Me agrada que alguien comparta mi gusto exagerado por el drama. Espero te guste el capitulo._

_Finalmente me despido, (soy una descarada apuesto que la nota de autor es mayor a lo que escribi, lo siento)_

_Hikaru-chan14 _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola a todos, sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde mi última publicación y en verdad lo lamento, pero entre el colegio, mi vida social y familiar mi tiempo libre se reduce bastante. Hace varios días volví a ver el capítulo final de la segunda temporada de este anime e irremediablemente terminé releyendo casi todos mis fics, descubrí cuanto he cambiado mi estilo a la hora de escribir y como eso se evidencia a lo largo de este long fic. _

_Debo ser honesta, hubo un punto en el que no supe como continuar esto, cometí muchos errores a lo largo del fic que no debí hacer cometido. En primer lugar era un one shot y no debí continuarlo, en ese momento estaba emocionada por recibir tantos reviews que no esperaba y decidí darles gusto, creo que no hubiera publicado más si no hubiera recibido comentarios mi error recayó en que no pensé bien las cosas, otro error fue continuar cada capítulo de forma interrumpida y sin leer el fic por completo mirando solo el anterior así que perdí un poco el hilo de la historia y me centre en otras cosas a las que no debí darles tanta importancia. Por ejemplo en los dos primeros capítulos solo escribí sobre los sentimientos de Yui y Kyoko, imagino que puede ser tedioso para algunos y supongo que me faltó hallar un equilibrio entre lo ellas sentían y vivían para no convertir el fic en algo empalagoso y cursi pero no quería un fic carente de emociones, así que últimamente me he tratado de equilibrar y atar cabos sueltos._

_Ya que estoy confesando todo les seré muy sincera, estuve pensando seriamente en borrar este fic pero descarté la idea rápidamente, no es justo. Yo como lectora lo he vivido y es frustrante cuando alguien decide dejar sus historias y no lo haré, así que sí piensas que esta es una nota en donde me dedicó a despedirme de ustedes y del fic, puedes desechar esa idea. Pensé que podría editar todos los capítulos pero no estoy segura, a pesar de cometer errores en ellos cuando los leo me doy cuenta de cuanto he cambiado a la hora de escribir y me gusta ver que ha sido para bien (creo yo). _

_Lamento aburrirlos con este discurso, solo quería que supieran algunas cosas, aprovechando este espacio quiero comunicarles que el fic está casi terminado, va a tener doce o trece capítulos y los iré publicando lo más pronto posible._

_Sin nada más que agregar por ahora espero que disfruten, no sin antes recordarles que ni Yuru Yuri ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

><p>Capítulo ocho: "De mal en peor"<p>

Apenas escuche el ruido sordo de la puerta cerrándose, di tres pasos y me recosté contra la pared, mis rodillas no resistieron mi peso y me derrumbe casi de inmediato, no me importo el golpe, ni que el timbre acababa de sonar, tampoco que debía ir a clases, en mi mente solo se repetía la misma interrogante… ¿Qué acababa de suceder?

Cerré los ojos y me dediqué a recordar, recordé su aliento erizándome la piel, sus ojos cafés ligeramente oscurecidos mirándome con tanta intensidad que mis rodillas temblaban, sus labios quemándome con besos, su aroma inundando mis fosas nasales, sus manos fuertes sosteniéndome sin perder la delicadeza, su voz ronca chocando contra mi oído, su piel contra la mía.

Me sorprendí suspirando y enseguida abrí los ojos tratando de sacarlo de mi cabeza pero no sirvió de nada, seguí sintiendo el rumor de sus caricias en mi piel, sentí como mi ritmo cardiaco seguía alterado, mis manos temblaban y estaba bastante segura de que mis rodillas no podrían sostenerme, mi respiración era caótica.

Un calor abrumador se había instalado en mi cuerpo, al comienzo no fue encantador, fue un calor que se apoderaba de mi y se expandía rápidamente, la rabia y los celos hicieron su aparición y me cegaron, a penas fui consciente de que Ayano había huido y que mi mano ardía mientras en su rostro se podía percibir su piel tornándose rojiza. La había golpeado. Había sido un pequeño desliz. Un error. Otro error más. Un error que había quedado grabado a fuego en mi memoria, no entendía de razones, y si lo hacia las ignoraba.

Me dolía el pecho de solo recordar sus labios besando los de Ayano, sus brazos sosteniéndola cerca, sus frentes unidas, sus respiraciones alteradas…detuve mis pensamientos al notar un nudo instalarse en mi garganta, y algunas lágrimas derramarse por mis mejillas sin que yo pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo.

_¿Qué acababa de suceder?_

Era una estúpida, se suponía que debía averiguar qué había pasado, y por qué Yui estaba besando a Ayano, pero cuando ella me sujetó en sus brazos y las palabras murieron en mi garganta, supe que acababa de perder la batalla.

Debí haber interpuesto mi orgullo y haberme separado de ella cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero para cuando lo pensé las lágrimas ya habían hecho su aparición, concebí en mi interior un sentimiento amargo y pura desdicha. Me sentía débil y sabía que ella no me iba a permitir marcharme de esa forma. Cuando insinuó que estaba de más que me inmiscuyera en su vida privada, supe que tenía razón y lloré de rabia, porque yo más que nadie sabía que era cierto, el único que debía estar enojado era Shen, su novio y no yo, su mejor amiga.

De pronto la euforia me lleno, si ponía de lado la situación con Ayano me di cuenta de que lo que acababa de suceder superaba mis expectativas. Durante mucho tiempo había deseado con tanta fuerza que ella me diera un simple abrazo de aquella forma y esto había sido mucho más que un abrazo.

_¿Qué acaba de suceder?_

Saber que su relación con Shen no estaba del todo bien me regalaba un alivio, una pequeña esperanza. Si estuvieran en los mejores términos no habría sucedido nada de eso, uno no engaña si ama a alguien y pensar que Yui no lo ama me hace sentir feliz.

Observo de nuevo la habitación del consejo estudiantil, ha pasado un tiempo desde que Yui se fue y sin embargo aún siento su perfume impregnado en mi ropa, un sonrojo adorna mi rostro al volver a recordar todo por enésima vez mientras que una sensación extraña en mi pecho me embriaga y me llena de felicidad. Sé que debo irme pronto, sería extraño si alguien llega y me encuentra sentada en el suelo observando el Consejo estudiantil como si fuera la primera vez que estoy aquí. Me levanto y caminó sin atreverme a mirar atrás, este es el momento donde me levanto y me doy cuenta de que todo es un sueño.

Antes de que algún profesor me vea vagando por los pasillos y me obligue a ir a clase, decidí dirigirme al salón de entretenimiento. Mis pies se mueven por inercia, mis movimientos son mecánicos y en mi mente se sigue repitiendo la misma interrogante mientras trato de convencerme de que todo fue muy real para ser un simple sueño. Al llegar al club entro y cierro la puerta detrás de mí con seguro, quiero estar sola. Me siento en uno de los colchones que habitualmente esta en el suelo y me apoyo contra la mesa mientras trato de mantener mi mente en blanco, estoy cansada de intentar de entender.

Cierro los ojos y poco a poco me duermo, no sabía lo cansada que estaba hasta que todo empieza a volverse borroso y mis parpados empiezan a cerrarse, no lucho más contra el cansancio y me quedó profundamente dormida.

Un sonido repetitivo y fuerte hace que me despierte bruscamente y con la respiración alterada, no había tenido un sueño agradable, esa escena se repetía constantemente, mi Yui besando a Ayano. Un sonido seco y fuerte me distrae, es el sonido que produce el viento al golpear la ventana entreabierta. Me levantó y ajusto la ventana, es tarde y preocupada miro el reloj de la pared y compruebo con incredulidad que los minutos se han transformado en horas. Se supondría que hace unas horas debería estar en mi casa, alarmada comprobé como la noche en todo su esplendor había reemplazado al día.

Después de ir al salón de clases y confirmar que mis cosas no están, corrí a la salida procurando no alertar al guardia de seguridad, lo último que necesito es que esto termine en mi expediente. Solo tengo que tomar las llaves con cautela para poder salir del colegio.

Mi corazón late rápidamente, mi capacidad de escucha se ha incrementado y camino procurando no hacer mucho ruido, el viento golpea con fuerza las ventanas y las hojas de los arboles suenan, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y me lamento por no haber traído un suéter o alguna chaqueta para resguardarme del frio infernal que está haciendo, casi pude escuchar a Yui regañándome por no haberle hecho caso, sonrío estúpidamente por un instante, luego mis manos heladas me recuerdan la situación en la que me encuentro.

Camino con pasos rápidos hacia una de las columnas externas de la pequeña habitación en donde los guardas descansan durante sus turnos. Sé que tengo que ser precavida, el lugar donde los vigilantes tienen sus turnos es una habitación de aproximadamente ocho metros de ancho, cinco de largo y una altura de tres metros, su fachada era color blanco marfil, las paredes tienen ventanas en tres de los cuatro muros, las cuales eran lo suficientemente grandes como para ponerme en evidencia con facilidad, el escudo del colegio adorna la parte inferior de la pared más grande, mientras que por la ventana se ve un cuadro colgado en una de las paredes de la habitación. Una luz amarilla ilumina el cuarto y se filtra por las persianas, miro con atención y descubro una puerta entreabierta, me acerco con lentitud.

Respiro profundamente antes de atreverme a mirar por el pequeño espacio y suspire aliviada al escuchar los ronquidos de un sujeto gordo. Lo miré con curiosidad, a juzgar por su apariencia debe tener unos cuarenta años de edad, su pelo grasiento muestra numerosas canas que casi opacan la presencia de unos cuantos cabellos negros, su nariz es prominente y tiene barba de varios días. Su piel es blanca a excepción de sus mejillas las cuales son rosadas. Su uniforme está sucio y tiene la corbata mal arreglada. El sujeto está extendido sobre una silla reclinable dormitando con la boca abierta.

El cuarto no es muy grande, hay otra silla más la cual se encuentra cerca de otra puerta, una mesa caoba se encuentra contra una de las paredes y un viejo televisor mal sintonizado tapa una de las ventanas, en la mesa hay bastantes revistas y en el extremo contrario de la mesa hay una cafetera. Al lado contrario del televisor alcanzo a distinguir otra mesa con una pequeña caja marrón encima en la cual se lee "Objetos perdidos", el radio del guarda que se encuentra oculto parcialmente por una revista suena de vez en cuando con alguna especie de coordenadas, la estática del televisor y los ruidos del clima hacen que me estremezca en silencio mientras me siento atrapada en alguna película mala de terror de los noventa, limpio el sudor de mis manos con mi uniforme y trato de darme fuerza para continuar.

En este momento me odio por haber salido del club, allí estaría caliente y segura, no habría ruidos raros y no estaría tan asustada como ahora. Me sobresaltó cuando escuchó una voz masculina en el radio.

"Aquí Shiba, vuelvo a la central en cinco minutos para terminar mi ronda, me estoy congelando aquí afuera así que cuando vuelva, espero que dejes de estar durmiendo maldito vago y me hayas preparado un taza de café, cambio y fuera"

Observo fijamente al sujeto, no parece despertar y tengo poco tiempo, maldigo entre dientes muchas veces mientras busco las llaves del enorme portón negro con adornos que se interpone entre mi libertad y morir torturada por un cuarentón de apariencia vulgar y terrorífica. Finalmente veo las llaves sobre la mesa y casi sin pensarlo recorro lo necesario para tomarlas, por suerte yo sabía que no hay cámaras en el colegio, si fuese así mi padre me lo hubiera dicho. Él trabaja en una empresa de riesgos y evalúa la seguridad en algunas instituciones, por suerte para mí, aún no habían firmado un contrato con la empresa de seguridad debido a unas discrepancias sobre el salario de los trabajadores.

Después de tomar las llaves corrí rápidamente hacia la salida, atravesé un pequeño jardín y llegue hasta el portón, con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza y la respiración entre cortada, busque la llave maestra, mis manos estaban heladas y me temblaban, sin embargo un suspiro de alivio escapa de mis labios cuando escucho el seguro abriéndose. Logré abrirla.

Cerré el portón con fuerza y cuando oí los gritos de alguien acercándose, no dude en correr sin mirar atrás. A pesar de haber logrado salir del colegio era bastante tarde y mis padres probablemente no estarían. El sábado mi madre me había sorprendido con la noticia de que ella y papá viajarían a Moscú para que mi padre pudiera supervisar el trabajo de un subordinado novato, que había tenido suerte y había conseguido un contrato con una empresa de hardware bastante prestigiosa.

Aún no entendía porque mi madre se iba con él, pero no pregunte al respecto, estaba demasiado ocupada fantaseando con pasar esos días en casa de Yui y celebrando al ver que por fin contaba con la confianza de mis papás, así que lo tome como un regalo del destino.

Decir que estaba en problemas era quedarse corto en palabras, mi mochila y mis libros no estaban, lo cual significaba que no tenía llaves ni teléfono celular. Por lo que sabía debían ser casi las once de la noche y estaba corriendo sin rumbo fijo mientras buscaba alejarme lo más posible del colegio. Todo esto me pasaba por ser tan perezosa, si no hubiera dormido casi diez horas estaría feliz en mi casa sentada frente al televisor comiendo golosinas y abrigada, no en la calle sin rumbo aparente y casi convirtiéndome en un cubo de hielo.

No sabía a donde ir, no tenía llaves y mi casa estaba bastante lejos, pero no quería molestar a Yui quien probablemente ya debía estar durmiendo. Me detuve por un instante jadeando incontrolablemente, sentía que mis pulmones se quemaban y mis piernas me dolían, estaba casi segura que la temperatura había bajado algunos grados, el viento despeinaba mi cabello mientras trataba de recuperarme.

Cuando me calme me sorprendí en un lugar aparentemente desconocido, no era un sitio comercial así que las únicas luces que se veían eran las de algunos postes ubicados a lo largo de la calle. Camine algo nerviosa mientras que observaba hacia atrás de reojo, tenía un mal presentimiento. La calle se hacía más larga a medida que avanzaba y aún no había visto alguna tienda o supermercado. Un sentimiento de miedo se instaló en lo más profundo de mis entrañas cuando escuche no muy lejos de mí, risas de un grupo de jóvenes.

Aceleré el paso y giré en una esquina, mientras giraba pude ver hacia atrás las caras de los muchachos, debían ser unos cinco o seis, sé que está mal juzgar a las personas por su apariencia pero con seguridad podía decir que pertenecen a una pandilla o algo así, con horror pude contemplar como uno de ellos esbozaba una sonrisa espeluznante mientras le decía algo al que se encontraba al lado sin dejar de mirarme lascivamente. Aprovechando que todavía ellos no me veían corrí un buen tramo esperando encontrar más personas o un lugar en donde esconderme.

No tuve mucha suerte, estaba desorientada y el lugar en donde había girado seguía siendo una zona residencial donde habían únicamente edificios, busque la entrada de alguno pero parecía haberme equivocado, solo estaba la fachada trasera, lo que significaba que la entrada debía estar al otro lado.

Maldije mi suerte cuando volví a escuchar sus voces cerca de mí, me voltee y los vi no muy lejos sonriendo de forma lujuriosa, me estremecí asqueada y comencé a correr, rogué porque fuera un error mío y esos chicos no estuvieran persiguiéndome, pero cuando me volteé por un segundo para confirmar mis sospechas y los vi corriendo detrás de mí, supe que todo acababa de empeorar.

* * *

><p><em>Sé que deben odiarme en este momento, quizá por como termino el capítulo o quizás porque el próximo capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Ayano y no tendrán noticias de nuestra querida rubia. Lo sé soy muy mala persona y me encanta el drama, así que los mantendré con la incertidumbre acerca de qué ocurrirá. Espero que no se hayan confundido con el cambio de tiempo en la narración es solo que narré en presente algunas partes para que adquiriera más emoción.<em>

_Estoy escribiendo otra historia de Yuru Yuri…aún no sé cómo llamarla si "Miénteme" o "Tell me lies" espero encontrarle un nombre decente para cuando la publique, en ese fic las cosas son totalmente diferentes a este. Como ya les dije he estado revaluando lo que escribo y en muchas de mis historias (creo que en todas las que he escrito) los personajes ya tienen sentimientos románticos claros, así que he decidido reinventarme y empezar desde cero, con una amistad de varios años y un poco de confusión, situaciones incomodas y todo ese tipo de cosas. Va a tener un poco de todo, ya saben dudas, celos, confesiones espontaneas, drama, incertidumbres, venganzas y muchas hormonas (por suerte para ustedes y para mi… nada de bodas). Más que todo me centrare en Ayano/Kyoko, Chitose/Ayano, Yui/Personaje inventado, y Yui/Kyoko principalmente. (No sería yo si no escribiera sobre ellas) _

_Me gustaría conocer su opinión sobre el fic, sobre si quieren que lo edite los capítulos anteriores o si lo dejo igual, sobre el fic que pienso publicar…todo lo que quieran decirme porque mi buzón de reviews y mensajes directos está abierto veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana incluyendo fines de semana y festivos, además… ¡es gratis!_

_Quiero agradecer a:_

_Carlos tenesy: Bueno no es exactamente algo como agradecerte por tu review porque no sé si mi reacción fue exagerada pero lo primero que pensé al leer tu review fue algo así como "What a fuck is that?! " O más como "Come on, are you fucking serius?" porque he de aceptar que no me esperaba recibir algo tan…perturbador. Al comienzo creí que era una broma retorcida y extraña, pero entre más leía más me daba cuenta de que en efecto sabías de mis fics anteriores, los habías leído o al menos ojeado y aunque sigo pensando en que es una broma, voy a responder tu review incluso cuando pensé en borrarlo, y quiero que sepas que la única razón por la que no lo hice es porque creo que todos merecen expresar su opinión._

_Bien suponiendo que no es una broma o algo así, raro y ofensivo son términos que se quedan corto para describir tu review y quiero decirte que tienes problemas, amigo. Mira no quiero ser grosera ni nada pero no pienso darte explicaciones de con quien hablo y cuáles son mis intenciones al hablar con esa persona, así que te puedes ir olvidando de eso y mi orientación sexual no es de tu incumbencia (¡ni siquiera te conozco!). Además te aconsejo que te tomes el tiempo de leer un diccionario y practiques tu ortografía._

_Sinceramente si no conociera a chicos tan maravillosos como los que conozco habría perdido mi esperanza en el género masculino después de tu frase,…"En fin tambien me preguntava porque en tu perfil desias que no creias en el amor? Eso si lo entiendo pero es porq aun no me conoses" Me saco de onda ese review y más esas preguntas que me hacías, lo siento pero no tengo la intención de conocerte, si las cosas hubiesen sido más calmadas y menos traumatizantes lo pensaría...pero por ahora es un no, lo siento pero no estoy interesada en ti. Si estás interesado en mis fics , lo agradezco pero tendré que pedirte que te conformes solo con eso._

_adaneva: Muchas gracias por tu comprensión, solo quería dejar esos proyectos terminados y ya que lo hice tengo tiempo para dedicar a otros proyectos nuevos. Como no soy una persona decente te reclamare sobre porque no has publicado aunque tu hayas respetado que yo no lo hice, neh mentiras, solo que tenía la esperanza de que hubieses actualizado pero quiero que sepas que me rompiste el corazón, en fin espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review._

_BlackHawk56: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, lamento la demora en actualizar. Gracias por tu review._

_Hipster Kyouko: Tienes suerte de que tenga poderes telepateticos y sepa quien eres en verdad (tus cambios repentinos de nickname son geniales, no lo tomes a mal), lamento si llegue a incomodarte de alguna manera con mi nota final...traté de olvidar eso... pero la cosa es que no se que olvidar XD. Si soy algo (muy) lenta en ocasiones, en fin no va a volver a ocurrir...espero. Odio que me subas el ego enormemente, después no eres tú quien me tiene que soportar, muchas gracias por tu review._

_Sin nada más que agregar y desde los confines del inmenso y tenebroso universo...neh en un cafe internet porque mi papá me castigo y me quitó el internet...me despido._

_Un saludo._

_Alexis Gray._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola a todos, tengo que admitir que aunque pensaba actualizar pronto no iba a actualizar "tan" pronto pero sus reviews me animaron y como premio les traigo esta actualización. _

_Disfrútenlo__, esta desde el punto de vista de Ayano._

* * *

><p>Capítulo Nueve: "Cuando la verdad sale a la luz"<p>

Después de seguirla durante un rato, ella finalmente se detuvo en uno de los jardines traseros del colegio, por suerte nadie iba con frecuencia y estábamos solas, ella no había dejado de darme la espalda. Tome aire y me dispuse a hablarle. Necesitaba explicarle que lo que había ocurrido allí no había sido más que un error —del que no me arrepentía en lo absoluto— sin embargo un simple error. Iba a comenzar a hablar pero ella no me lo permitió.

—Vete. —Susurró Chitose lo suficientemente alto para que yo la escuchara.

—No, déjame explicarte lo que acaba de ocurrir. —Le pedí con la voz agitada mientras me acercaba a ella.

—No tienes nada, no soy nadie para pedirte explicaciones. —Argumentó ella volteándose y mirándome fijamente.

Yo sentí un nudo en la garganta al ver como sus ojos reprimían algunas lágrimas. Me aclaré la garganta y me arme de valor, era hora de que ella supiera todo.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, y te quiero explicar que acabas de ver hace unos minutos. — Aseguré con decisión mientras mis ojos vagaban dubitativos por su rostro.

— ¿Qué quieres explicarme? ¿Quieres explicarme acaso como es que Funami-san besa? ¿Quieres explicarme acaso por qué la besaste cuando hace menos de dos días estabas lamentándote porque Kyoko no te correspondía? — Exclamó ella con la mandíbula apretada y los puños tensionados.

Yo me quede congelada en mi sitio viéndola perder los estribos, jamás había visto a Chitose actuar de aquella manera. Yo estaba allí parada, inmóvil tratando de mantener la compostura y procesando lo que me había dicho. Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

—El día que por fin confesaste en voz alta como te sentías respecto a Kyoko yo te apoye, no me importo nada más que tus sentimientos, ella es una buena persona y supe que habías caído enamorada de alguien que valía la pena, te escuche y te apoye pasando de mis sentimientos, ese día me decidí a apostarlo todo por ti, a ayudarte a conquistarla solo por verte feliz. No me importo nadie más. —Murmuró Chitose mirándome fijamente con los ojos llorosos. —Cuando Kyoko te rechazó y el mundo se te vino abajo estuve allí para ti, consolándote y haciéndote sentir mejor, no me importo estar peor que tú, lo único relevante fue que te recuperaras, ¡¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando en menos de dos días te encuentro besándote sin pudor con Yui Funami, la chica de la que Kyoko está enamorada?!

Ella estaba muy alterada, podía escuchar su respiración y verla entrecerrar los ojos mientras observaba mi reacción en silencio. Yo estaba bastante confundida, ¿acaba de escuchar bien? Chitose había dicho algo sobre sus sentimientos, tenía que saberlo, no podía quedarme con la duda, ¿acaso ella me correspondía?

Sentí la adrenalina en todo mi cuerpo y me decidí a hablar, estaba apostando todo.

—Yo…debí escuchar mal, ¿dijiste que tenías sentimientos por mí? —Murmuré lentamente sin salir de mi asombro.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa amarga y varias lágrimas rebeldes cayeron por su rostro, me miró con una melancolía infinita reflejada en sus pupilas azules y yo me estremecí con pesar, tenía un mal sabor en la boca, sabía que lo que iba a escuchar no me iba a gustar para nada.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, yo tenía sentimientos por ti, te amaba…amaba cada cosa de ti, desde tus cualidades hasta tus peores defectos eras perfecta para mí, pero ahora, ahora no eres más que una sombra de lo que alguna vez fuiste, antes era feliz porque aunque no me querías de la misma forma, me conformaba con verte siendo feliz con alguien más, pero ahora hiciste daño a la persona que más querías solo por venganza, tú sabías que Toshino está enamorada de Yui, ¡lo sabías! Y no dudaste en tomar la primera oportunidad para hacerle daño, antes no me importaba amar a mi mejor amiga y que esta ni si quiera lo supiera, pero ahora me siento estúpida por haberte querido tanto, ¡no te reconozco en lo absoluto! — Espetó ella con la voz temblorosa antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo.

Yo me quede inmóvil observándola hasta que la perdí de vista con una sensación devastadora de vacío en el pecho. Me sentía la peor persona del mundo, había sido estúpida e inconsciente, era verdad algunas cosas que Chitose me había dicho, yo sabía que Kyoko amaba a Yui pero en ese momento no me detuve a pensarlo.

"_Tú misma lo dijiste, yo tenía sentimientos por ti, te amaba…"_

Me dolió que Chitose, mi mejor amiga creyera que yo lo había hecho por venganza, yo no odiaba a Kyoko, si bien me había dolido muchísimo que me rechazara me había dado cuenta de muchas cosas que jamás habría notado si Kyoko no me hubiera rechazado. Quise pedirle que se quedara, obligarla a escucharme, o al menos impedir que se fuera pero no fui capaz de hacerlo, mi cuerpo no me respondió.

"_Amaba cada cosa de ti, desde tus cualidades hasta tus peores defectos eras perfecta para mí, pero ahora, ahora no eres más que una sombra de lo que alguna vez fuiste"_

Cada una de sus palabras se había quedado en mi mente, ¿qué demonios había hecho? Acababa de perder a mi mejor amiga por culpa de un estúpido desliz. Ni siquiera fui capaz de decirle algo, me quede allí parada mientras ella se iba y rompía lo que quedaba de mí en pedazos. Me quede allí esperando ver su rostro mientras ella solo me dio la espalda, no pude enojarme con Chitose, esta vez me lo merecía. Me merecía todo lo malo que pudiese pasarme, había sido tan egoísta y no me importo nada más que saciar mi propia curiosidad, ahora tenía mi recompensa, ahora incluso mi amiga incondicional, mi mejor amiga me odiaba.

"…_antes era feliz porque aunque no me querías de la misma forma, me conformaba con verte siendo feliz con alguien más, pero ahora hiciste daño a la persona que más querías solo por venganza" _

No me di cuenta de cuando había empezado a llorar, solo sabía que las lágrimas caían libremente por mi rostro. Con cada lágrima un arrepentimiento. Con cada arrepentimiento más dolor. Me limite a caminar hacia un árbol y sentarme recostada en el tronco. Sollocé hasta que no tenía más lágrimas, mi rostro seguramente sería una calamidad, pero en ese momento no parecía importar.

"…_tú sabías que Toshino está enamorada de Yui, ¡lo sabías! Y no dudaste en tomar la primera oportunidad para hacerle daño"_

Lo único que importaba eran las palabras de Chitose que se habían quedado en mi desde que termino de pronunciarlas, nunca me había imaginado que podría sufrir tanto por culpa de alguien diferente a Toshino Kyoko, supongo que estaba equivocada. ¿Acaso yo era tan horrible? ¿De verdad había sido tan mala persona que solo merecía rencor y odio?

"…_antes no me importaba amar a mi mejor amiga y que esta ni si quiera lo supiera, pero ahora me siento estúpida por haberte querido tanto"_

Si alguien piensa que las palabras no hacen daño, es seguramente porque nunca ha discutido o ha sido insultado por alguien a quien aprecia, porque no es del todo cierto el famoso refrán que dice "Las palabras se las lleva el viento", yo era consciente de eso, había querido olvidar todo lo que mi mejor amiga me había dicho y no lo había conseguido, muy dentro de mi sabía que no lo conseguiría, habían sido palabras filosas y certeras...

"_¡No te reconozco en lo absoluto!"_

Ni yo misma me reconocía, estaba segura que si mi anterior yo me viera, probablemente e golpearía, tenía que reencontrarme, dejar atrás todo esto, dejar de auto compadecerme y decidirme sobre que quería, recapacitar, no iba a tocar fondo, esto solo había sido un pequeño error que yo misma me encargaría de resolver.

Mire mi reloj de muñeca y me di cuenta de que ya era la hora del almuerzo, no quería irme, temía perder la determinación que había encontrado en este lugar pero sabía que tenía responsabilidades, era la vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y tenía que dar ejemplo, no quedarme lloriqueando recostada en árboles, así que limpie mi rostro y me dirigí a la cafetería.

Al llegar note que Chitose se había sentado con algunas compañeras de curso, respiré profundo y caminé algunos pasos en dirección a su mesa, una sola mirada de su hermana advirtiéndome que no debía ir allí fue lo único que necesite para descartar mi idea y sentarme en otro lado.

Tomé asiento en una mesa vacía y me concentre en mi almuerzo tratando de ignorar la mirada insistente del grupo de niñas que compartían mesa con Chitose.

Estaba a punto de levantarme y salir corriendo cuando alguien se sentó en la silla del frente, era Yui quien me sonrió con simpatía. Yo trate de imitarla y sin embargo lo más parecido a una sonrisa, fue una mueca extraña. Simplemente no tenía fuerzas para sonreír.

— ¿Estás bien? — Susurró ella con suavidad mientras tomaba mi mano.

Yo me limite a negar con la cabeza y a tomar un poco de agua, tenía la garganta seca de tanto llorar.

— ¿No arreglaron las cosas? —Inquirió ella mirándome con preocupación.

En otra situación no hubiera dicho nada y habría cambiado de tema, pero necesitaba desahogarme y ella parecía dispuesta a escucharme. Con un nudo en la garganta le conté todo lo que había sucedido, Yui me miró con comprensión.

—Sé lo que se siente. —Murmuró ella después de un silencio incómodo. Yui esbozo una sonrisa triste y dirigió su mirada a una mesa en particular, la imité algo confundida y vi que se trataba de Chinatsu.

—Le conté que estoy comprometida, no me habla desde entonces, no va al club, me ignora y me evita cada vez que quiero hablarle. Lo único que se de ella es gracias a Akari, e incluso sé que Akari está algo molesta también, por mi culpa el club se está disolviendo. Chinatsu no va a volver. Es un secreto a voces, todos lo saben pero nadie habla al respecto. Me siento como la persona más miserable del mundo cada vez que me ve y sus ojos se vuelven tristes. — Murmuró Funami con abatimiento.

—Lo lamento. —Mascullé sin saber que decir.

Sentí la sensación de que alguien me observaba y al girar un poco mi cabeza vi a Chitose mirándome con reproche. No pude soportar su mirada inquisitiva e inmediatamente corte el contacto visual.

— ¿Has visto a Kyoko? — Preguntó Yui de improviso algo pensativa. —No la he visto después de que saliéramos del Consejo Estudiantil, creí que aparecería en clases con alguna excusa estúpida sobre porque llego tarde, pero no lo hizo, incluso ahora no está y ella siempre está a la hora del almuerzo.

—No, no la he visto. — Murmuré desconcertada.

El día de hoy había sido bastante problemático, necesitaba hablar con Chitose y luego con Toshino Kyoko, ella fue muy buena conmigo y lo menos que puedo hacer es aclararle las cosas.

Apenas sonó el timbre indicando que el receso había finalizado camine rápidamente hacia el salón del Consejo Estudiantil, por suerte hoy había una reunión y no tendría que ir a clases.

Después de dos horas en donde lo único que pude hacer fue observar a Chitose sin disimulo alguno, la presidenta dio por finalizada la reunión más aburrida en la historia de las reuniones aburridas del Consejo estudiantil. Ya se habían ido todos los estudiantes, eran las cuatro de la tarde y los únicos que estaban en el colegio eran los estudiantes que pertenecían a algún club que tuviese actividades ese día. Y eso era un punto a mi favor, nadie me interrumpiría.

Chitose casi corrió al finalizar y estuvo a punto de escapar de mí, pero ella no contaba con que Sakurako se atravesaría haciéndole caer sus cosas, la rubia ni se molestó en ayudarla a recoger nada, iba entretenida peleando con Himawari.

Todos salieron y aproveche para cerrar la puerta con seguro e interponerme. Ella termino de recoger sus cosas y al verme allí parada frunció el ceño mientras sujetaba con fuerza su maleta.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó ella analizando detenidamente mis movimientos.

—Tenemos que hablar—Murmuré con decisión.

—Nosotras no tenemos nada de qué hablar—Debatió fríamente Chitose.

—No voy a dejarte salir de aquí hasta que me escuches, tu hablaste y yo te escuche solo te pido que hagas lo mismo, ¿De acuerdo? —Pregunté esperando por su respuesta, respuesta que no se demoró en llegar como una especie de bufido, conocía a mi mejor amiga, era tranquila y seria pero si se enojaba era terriblemente testaruda y obstinada.

—Tienes cinco minutos. —Murmuró cortante después de suspirar con resignación.

—Tienes razón, lo que hice estuvo mal pero tú también actuaste mal, diste por hecho cosas que no son ciertas en lo absoluto, sí bese a Yui Funami, la bese dos veces incluso. Pero eso fue un error y no lo hice por hacerle daño a Toshino Kyoko, lo hice porque quería besarla, me deje llevar por la situación y lo importante es que Yui sabe que no lo hice por venganza o algo así, es algo que simplemente paso y hasta donde sé no se va a volver a repetir. Tienes razón al odiarme, últimamente ni yo misma me reconozco, pero eso está bien. Las personas cambian y crecen y para bien o para mal yo estoy cambiando. Solo puedo decirte que la chica de la que te enamoraste no existe más. —Expliqué sin perderme ninguno de sus gestos, tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba con fuerza su maletín, pude ver una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla cuando pronuncie la última parte. Un silencio desolador se hizo nota y me removí incomoda esperando a que Chitose interviniera.

— ¿Eso querías decirme? —Susurró Chitose limpiándose las lágrimas.

—No, también quería decirte que te quiero, y no cómo quieres a una amiga o a una hermana, me gustas Chitose, me gustas muchísimo—Confesé avergonzada mordiéndome el labio mientras un sonrojo se instalaba en mis mejillas. —Querer a Kyoko no me permitió verlo, pero ahora que lo sé, no pienso dejarte ir, puede que ahora yo no sea tu persona favorita, pero voy a mejorar, por mí y para ti, para que vuelvas a sentirte orgullosa de quererme.

— ¿Crees que voy a volver a quererte? —Preguntó ella sorprendida mientras me miraba con incredibilidad, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que me infundo el valor necesario para decir lo que estaba pensando.

—Te enamore una vez y ahora que sé lo que siento por ti Chitose, te voy a volver a enamorar las veces que sean necesarias. Quiero hacerte la persona más feliz en este mundo y ya sabes que Ayano Sugiura cumple lo que promete siempre, así se me vaya la vida en ello. — Prometí mientras mi mejor amiga me miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Después de unos segundos en silencio ella salió de la sala sin mirar hacia atrás, con un nudo en la garganta me pregunte si había cometido un error.

— ¿Vienes o te quedas? —Exclamó Chitose con una sonrisa asomándose en la puerta después de unos segundos de incertidumbre.

No lo pensé dos veces tomé mis cosas y salí corriendo detrás de ella con una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro.

* * *

><p><em>Un capítulo sin tanto drama... espero les haya agradado. Tengo la sensación de que la personalidad de Ayano en mi fic no concuerda mucho con la que tiene en la serie y les agradecería mucho si me comentaran sus observaciones al respecto, sus reviews son muy valiosos para mi y cinco reviews en menos de dos semanas es algo bastante alentador por eso he decidido adelantar un poco las cosas.<em>

_Quiero agradecer especialmente a:_

_Guest: Espero te haya agradado este cap, no puedes decir que no te he dado gusto. Me alegra mucho saber que te has vuelto adicto a mi fic y lamento haberte hecho trasnochar espero haya valido la pena. Un saludo._

_hikarigranger: Ayano se siente confundida pero decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y apostarlo todo por recuperar a Chitose, esperemos que sea para bien, no te preocupes pronto vas a saber que ocurrió con la pobre rubia. Me emociona saber que este no va a ser tu último review y si no entiendes alguna cosa, estaría encantada de explicártelo. Me hizo gracia lo de que eres mi fan y que no te vas a pasar de la raya, es bastante halagador a decir verdad y te lo agradezco (más que todo mi ego te lo agradece), espero no decepcionarte. Un saludo._

_Xo: Es verdad que la escuela puede ser bastante pesada, mi colegio se ha puesto brutal ya que tratan de mantener el nivel "Muy superior" y nos exprimen horriblemente. Me alegra mucho haberte inspirado y espero que no te rindas ni con la escritura ni con la lectura, es realmente mágico y vale la pena. Creo que a muchas no les agrada el pobre Shen pero ¿Quién lo manda en meterse en un fic Yui/Kyoko? XD Supongo que coincido contigo, asesinaré a la escritora si le hace algo a Kyoko (¿?). Realmente nadie se esperaba un beso Ayano /Yui y creí que moriría asesinada brutalmente, por suerte mis lectores son bastante geniales y respetan mi vida, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre esa pareja. Me encantaría ver a Yui en esas pero creo que es algo que iría bastante en contra de la personalidad de la chica...ya veremos que ocurre. Es cierto, muchas personas no saben respetar a los escritores, no me molestaría si no hubiese sido vulgar y tosco pero supongo que es algo a lo que todos estamos expuestos a la hora de publicar y jamás dejaría de hacerlo por una persona irrespetuosa...aún así agradezco tu apoyo, espero te haya gustado y aquí tienes algo de Chitose/Ayano. Un saludo. _

_ JORI4EVER: Empezaba a extrañar tus comentarios...A todos nos desespera Yui, no creas que eres la única. A mi sinceramente me desespera desde que decidió aceptar casarse con Shen...¿Qué es lo que piensa de la vida? Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta mi fic, supongo que aunque estaba desanimada me di cuenta de que hay muchas personas leyendo y así fuera solo una, esa persona merece saber que ocurre...creo que te deje más de una duda, pero no te preocupes te las responderé tratando de no arruinar el drama...en el siguiente capítulo, seh se que es algo anticuado pero no quiero adelantarme. Solo te digo que Yui esta a punto de tirarse de un puente por no saber del paradero de Kyoko. Espero te haya gustado, un saludo._

_BipolarJL: Agradezco mucho tu opinión, supongo que cuando escribes te vuelves bastante perfeccionista, creo que no esta tan mal auto criticarse porque conozco a personas que escriben...mmm ¿cómo lo escribo sin que suene ofensivo?...ya, que escriben con las patas pero juran que son increíbles , así que trato de evaluar mi forma de escribir continuamente. Si no te gusta el drama...creo que te metiste en la historia equivocada, yo también lo odio un poco al leer fics, pero cuando escribo, bueno eso es otro asunto. Aún así me alegro de que te haya gustado, un saludo._

_Bueno ahora me despido, no tardaré mucho en actualizar espero, es solo que el miércoles entro a estudiar y no sé que tantas cosas me dejen pero si todo sale bien sabrán de mi la próxima semana, haré una actualización doble...una de "Shadows" y una para "Colección de Yuru Yuri" recuerden que mi bandeja de reviews y de mensajes privados esta abierta las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana incluyendo festivos y fines de semana, además... ¡es gratis!_

_ Sin nada más que agregar me despido de ustedes._

_Un saludo._

_Alexis Gray. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey, sé que me he demorado y había prometido actualizar hace un tiempo, es solo que estoy saturada con trabajo y no he tenido mucho tiempo libre. En fin aquí esta el tan anhelado capítulo. Ni Yuru Yuri ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_Está en el punto de vista de Yui._

* * *

><p>Capítulo diez: "Una serie de eventos desafortunados y no tan desafortunados"<p>

Estaba realmente preocupada, Kyoko no había dado señales de vida desde que yo había salido prácticamente corriendo del Consejo Estudiantil. No sabía si simplemente trataba de evitarme o en verdad algo malo había ocurrido, después de hablar con Ayano en el receso, me dirigí al salón de clases esperando verla.

No apareció. Tuve dos bloques de clase, cada uno de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Noventa minutos en los cuales no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ella, no es que fuera algo raro, debía admitir que el ochenta por ciento de mis pensamientos tenían que ver con Kyoko, pero esta vez eran otros mis motivos, tenía que admitirlo estaba asustándome el hecho de que ella no apareciera.

Incluso termine haciendo todo mal en clase, no tuve ni la más remota idea de que hablaba la profesora y cuando se le ocurrió la "maravillosa" idea de hacer una evaluación sorpresa, perdí esa nota miserablemente al copiar en mi hoja las preguntas que tenía que solucionar mi fila, y resolver los que tenía la fila de Kyoko. La cara de decepción de la profesora cuando me devolvió mi evaluación fue algo difícil de olvidar.

Decidí ir a buscarla apenas sonó el timbre de salida, la busque por todo el colegio, fui al club pero estaba cerrado con seguro y ella era la única que tenía las llaves. Después de una hora de buscarla en todos los lugares que conocía de la escuela, volví al salón creyendo que tal vez Kyoko se había ido a casa pero cuando descubrí que su maleta y sus libros seguían ahí, descarté esa idea.

No obstante tome sus cosas y fui a su casa, timbre varias veces pero nadie me abrió la puerta, probablemente sus padres tampoco estaban, volví a insistir pero fue inútil. Recordé su celular y me sentí estúpida por no haberlo pensado antes, marqué su número y con amargura descubrí que el celular estaba en el interior de su maleta, al igual que las llaves de la casa. Abrí la puerta con las llaves y me di cuenta que sus zapatos no estaban y no había signos de que alguien estuviese adentro.

Pensé en dejar su mochila e irme pero entonces una nota en el desván de la cocina llamó mi atención, al parecer los padres de Kyoko habían salido de viaje porque en la nota le recordaban todo lo que debía hacer cuando estaba sola. Decidí que no iba a dejar que Kyoko estuviera sola, probablemente incendiaría su casa cuando intentara cocinar algo, o solo se alimentaria de cosas perjudiciales, o le abriría la puerta a algún desconocido con una vida doble como asesino serial.

Bueno tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, pero no quería dejarla sola y menos cuando podía pasar los días que sus papás no estuvieran en mi casa. Subí a su habitación y llene una maleta con su ropa y cosas personales, estaba a punto de salir cuando descubrí varias libretas sobre el escritorio, no pude evitar sentarme y abrir uno de los cuadernillos.

Tenía una pasta color azul cielo y en la parte inferior en letras doradas su nombre, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus numerosas cantidades de cuadernos, Kyoko amaba dibujar y la impresionante cantidad de cuadernillos llenos de bocetos que había en su escritorio era la prueba viviente de ello, sin embargo jamás había visto ese cuaderno antes. Lo abrí con cuidado y después de pasar algunas hojas en blanco, empecé a ver los dibujos que ella había hecho.

No me di cuenta de en qué momento había pasado de ojear sus bosquejos de forma casual a observar con atención cada una de sus libretas, estaba a punto de dejar todo en su sitio e irme pero vi un cuaderno medio oculto entre los demás, tenía una portada negra de pasta dura.

Lo abrí con curiosidad y apenas vi el primer dibujo contuve la respiración, mientras sentía mi corazón latir rápidamente, me había dibujado a mí sentada en mi pupitre mirando al frente con un semblante alegre, mi brazo apoyado en la mesa sosteniendo mi rostro, a mi alrededor muchos corazones y un cuadro de dialogo que salía del dibujo en donde decía "Te amo".

Parpadeé varias veces confundida mientras una estupida sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios, mi día había mejorado oficialmente. Emocionada seguí pasando hojas, habían bastantes dibujos de nosotras, cada dibujo tenía una fecha y al acercarme al final de la libreta me di cuenta de que durante esos días efectivamente habíamos estado en alguna situación parecida, yendo al parque, jugando videojuegos, era una especie de diario.

Hubo un dibujo que en particular llamó mi atención, en el pude reconocer a Shen besándome, un nudo se instalo en mi garganta cuando descubrí que las hojas estaban debilitadas y habían marcas de gotas en algunas partes, probablemente ella había llorado mientras dibujaba aquello. Cerré el libro inmediatamente y aún algo alterada lo deje donde lo había encontrado, tomé sus cosas y baje corriendo las escaleras, no podía estar más allí, yo le había prometido alguna vez protegerla de cualquier cosa, y últimamente había roto la promesa más importante que alguna vez había hecho. Yo misma la había herido.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando sonó el teléfono, titubeé en responder pero al tercer tono caminé hacia la mesa, tomé el aparato y contesté.

— ¿Álo?

— ¡Oh Yui! ¿Eres tú?—Preguntó una voz bastante familiar para mí.

—Sí, soy Yui. —Contesté sin saber que decir, no sabía quién era.

—Hablas con Rukia, es bastante bueno oír tu voz, hace un tiempo que no vas a visitarnos lo cual te deja en una mala posición, así que tendrías que explicarme por qué estas de visita solo cuando nosotros no estamos y mi bebé se queda casi todas las noches en tu apartamento. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?—Inquirió la madre de Kyoko de forma divertida, yo sonreí con nerviosismo y baje la cabeza apenada, aunque sabía que no podía verme.

—No señora, es solo que el colegio me ha mantenido bastante ocupada y su hija es una perezosa que siempre termina arrastrándome en sus desventuras. —Respondí astutamente, Kyoko había heredado prácticamente todo de su madre.

— ¡Hey! Más respeto que soy más grande que tú— Se quejó la señora Toshino de forma infantil— Además mi pequeña será perezosa, floja y otaku pero así la quieres.

—Por supuesto, tiene sus mejores cualidades Rukia. —Acerté a bromear.

—Ya veo, así que por ese tipo de cosas es que tienes a mi hija loca por ti. —Murmuró ella con gracia. Yo atine a sonrojarme.

Bueno era su madre, de algún sitio Kyoko tuvo que haber sacado ese lado bromista y despreocupado. Sentí el corazón palpitando con fuerza en mi pecho y de pronto me falto el aire y mi garganta se secó, ¿acaso sus padres sabrían que quiero a Kyoko? ¿Sabrían que Kyoko me quería? En el fondo yo sabía que nada de eso era importante en lo absoluto, sabía que ellos siempre la iban a apoyar. Desearía que mis padres se parecieran un poco a los de Kyoko.

— ¿Sigues ahí, Yui?—Preguntó la señora Toshino desde el otro lado de la línea sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Sí, lo lamento Sra. Toshino me distraje un momento. —Argumenté con nerviosismo.

— ¿Tanto te asustó mi comentario? Porque estoy bastante segura de que si Kyoko se entera que te conté sobre sus innegables sentimientos románticos por ti, me asesina. —Bromeó sacándome una sonora carcajada y aliviando la tensión. —Bueno, adoro hablar contigo Yui y espero que apenas volvamos a la ciudad nos visites, pero me gustaría hablar con mi hija un momento, sinceramente tengo miedo de que incendie la casa o algo peor, ¿podrías pasármela?

—Lo siento señora Toshino, Kyoko no está aquí, ella salió a comprar un helado porque se aburrió de hacer tareas. —Mentí rápidamente, no quería preocupar a sus padres.

—De acuerdo si tú estás con ella me quedo más tranquila. Dile que la llamaré mañana temprano. Cuídate mucho Yui.

—Igual usted, disfrute de su viaje.

—Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono sintiéndome ansiosa, quería ver a Kyoko y echarle en cara lo de los cuadernos, contarle que Ayano me había contado que me quería, incluso todo lo que su madre me había dicho.

Caminé rápidamente hacia mi apartamento, cuando llegué deje la maleta de Kyoko en la sala y prepare algo para cuando apareciera. Después de arreglar un poco y cambiarme de ropa me senté en el sofá y llame a Ayano, ella me contó lo que había ocurrido con Chitose, al parecer lo habían arreglado y ella se encontraba feliz y dispuesta a enamorarla, nunca imagine que la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil sería tan cursi.

Después de un rato colgué el teléfono y mire la hora: las siete de la noche y ella no aparecía, estaba bastante preocupada. A las siete y media no lo dude más tome una chaqueta, mi celular, mis llaves y salí a buscarla.

Llevaba alrededor de tres horas y media buscándola por todo lado y Kyoko no aparecía, estaba a punto de darme por vencida cuando escuche gritos, volteé y allí la vi. Corría desesperadamente mientras unos muchachos mayores la perseguían entre risas, apreté los puños con rabia. No podía permitir que nada malo le pasara.

Estaba en el parque que quedaba a unas cuantas manzanas de mi apartamento y ella aún no me veía, se encontraba unos diez metros atrás. Enseguida me escondí entre uno de los arboles, Kyoko les llevaba la ventaja suficiente como para poder ayudarla sin que me vieran, necesitaba perderlos.

Cuando Kyoko cruzó por el frente del árbol en donde estaba escondida, enseguida la sujeté entre mis brazos y con mi mano le tape la boca, antes de rodear el árbol, esperando pasar desapercibida, estaba recostada contra el árbol mientras que mantenía a Kyoko de espaldas contra mí. Ella se tensó y empezó a golpearme, tuve la mala suerte de no darme cuenta hasta que su codo impacto contra mi cara, trate de no quejarme y volví a sujetar. Los pasos de los muchachos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y ella no dejaba de moverse. Sentí un sabor metálico en la boca y el labio me ardía un poco, traté de ignorarlo mientras rogaba al cielo que no nos descubrieran.

—Quédate quieta o nos descubrirán. —Susurré en su oído. —Ahora voy a quitar mi mano de tu boca, solo no grites ni hagas ruido hasta que se vayan, ¿De acuerdo?

Ella simplemente asintió y yo retire lentamente mi mano de su rostro, estaba a punto de soltarla por completo pero ella no me lo permitió. Se recostó contra mí después de suspirar con temor.

— ¿Quién eres?—Pregunto con hilo de voz mientras temblaba un poco.

Yo también tenía miedo, había escuchado a las personas quejarse de las bandas de jóvenes que estaban por allí a altas horas de la noche, por lo que evitaba tomar riesgos innecesarios y salir muy tarde, ellos eran cinco, si nos descubrían estaríamos en problemas. Recordé una de esas películas de acción que solíamos ver antes, en todas ellas el protagonista escapaba de situaciones difíciles haciendo uso de sus habilidades.

—Funami, Yui Funami—Susurré suavemente mientras sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba y enseguida se giraba y se escondía entre mis brazos. Hacía alusión a James Bonds y a Cody Banks películas que solíamos ver con bastante frecuencia cuando éramos más pequeñas.

—Sabía que eras tú—Murmuró antes de esconder su cabeza contra mi cuello.

Reprimí un suspiro al sentir su aliento contra mi piel, y me limite a abrazarla mientras escuchaba los pasos a solo unos metros. Hice silencio y espere lo mejor.

— ¿Qué se hizo esa fulana?—Inquirió uno de ellos con desprecio bastante agitado.

— ¿Vieron esas piernas? Tendríamos que haber corrido más rápido. —Exclamó otro de ellos con lujuria. Apreté los puños con coraje.

— ¿Creen que se escondió en el parque o siguió corriendo?— Cuestionó otro chico socarronamente.

—Estaba temblando, les aseguro que esa chica tenía tanto miedo que estaba a punto de desmayarse, jamás se escondería en un parque a estas horas. —Respondió el primero que había hablado.

—Si corremos tal vez podamos alcanzarla, la pasaríamos bastante bien. —Opinó el segundo que había hablado con un tono sugerente mientras los otros simplemente rieron.

Esta vez Kyoko me abrazó con más fuerza, no sabía si era para que no saliera y matara a golpes a esos estúpidos o porque estaba muy asustada. Minutos después volvimos a escuchar pasos pero esta vez alejándose del parque, al parecer habían seguido derecho por esa calle.

Cuando estuve segura de que estaban lejos, separe a Kyoko de mí, ella estaba sollozando en silencio, la abracé de nuevo antes de separarme de ella.

—Tenemos que irnos ya. No quiero tomar más riesgos. —Murmuré con decisión antes de tomar su mano con fuerza y correr atravesando el parque.

Lo que esos sujetos no sabían es que ese parque tenía vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día, así que era más seguro atravesarlo y llegar directo a la avenida, donde había bastante gente incluso por la noche.

Llegamos a mi apartamento después de correr unos minutos, solo solté su mano para poder abrir la puerta. Entramos y ella enseguida se tumbo en el sofá e hizo un ovillo con su cuerpo, seguía llorando y estaba agitada por todo lo que habíamos corrido, no sabía bien que hacer y lo único que acerté a hacer fue a ir a la cocina y traer dos tazas de té caliente, tomamos el liquido en silencio absoluto y luego ella se fue a cambiar al baño mientras yo preparaba el futon y me cambiaba.

Como sospeche me había roto el labio cuando me golpeo con su codo, así trate de frenar el sangrado con una gasa. Escuche el sonido de la puerta abriéndose antes de que pudiera terminar de limpiar la herida, trate de darle la espalda, no quería que Kyoko se sintiese culpable.

— ¿Te duele mucho?— Preguntó acercando se a mí.

—No para nada, es solo un rasguño. —Aseguré girándome para poderla mirar al rostro tratando de sonreír inútilmente, me dolía incluso hablar.

—Déjame a mí. —Susurró acercándose. Traté de refutar pero me miró con determinación y supe que ella no cedería.

Tomó la gasa previamente humedecida en agua oxigenada, ahogué un gemido de dolor cuando rozo la gasa con mi labio, ardía bastante. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras contaba mentalmente tratando de distraerme con otra cosa.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeñas?—Inquirió Kyoko de repente.

—Claro—Contesté confundida, no sabía a donde quería llegar con eso.

—Yo solía ser bastante torpe en ese entonces y me golpeaba, caía y tropezaba con todo. —Dijo ella sonriendo.

— ¿Solías?—Ironicé levantando una ceja.

—Sí, yo SOLÍA ser torpe—Contestó Kyoko girando los ojos. —El caso no es ese, ¿recuerdas cual era tu cura mágica? Pues en realidad funciona, o al menos lo hacía en ese entonces.

Yo abrí los ojos con incredulidad, en ese entonces yo creía que después de desinfectar la herida todo se curaba con un "beso mágico" en el lugar afectado, mi teoría fue en base del cuento clásico "La bella durmiente", así que yo pensaba que si funcionaba, y cada vez que Kyoko o Akari se lastimaban, dejaba un beso en el sitio donde se habían lastimado, comprensiblemente deje de hacerlo cuando me di cuenta de que era solo un cuento.

— ¿Que quieres decir?—Pregunté con el ceño fruncido, no entendía que estaba pasando.

—Te estoy dando una alternativa para que te mejores sin tener que sufrir, podemos intentarlo para saber si aún funciona. —Murmuró coquetamente con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

— ¿Qué?—Exclamé desconcertada, ¿ella me estaba diciendo que me iba a besar para "curarme" la herida del labio?

Kyoko reprimió una sonrisa y me miró con picardía, conocía a Kyoko bastante bien y lo que se avecina no sería para nada bueno, tenía esa expresión malvada y sexy en su rostro que pronosticaba peligro.

—Tal vez podríamos experimentar, saber si funciona. —Murmuró ella acercándose a mi rostro. Yo retuve el aire y la observe con la boca abierta literalmente, Kyoko podía ser así de juguetona y provocadora a veces, pero nunca se había atrevido a insinuarse de esa manera.

Su risa despreocupada me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, ahora ella estaba burlándose de mí descaradamente, me gustaba oír su risa cristalina y alegre inundar mi apartamento, me gustaba saber que se reía por mí, bueno en realidad se reía de mí pero por escucharla reír así no me importaría ponerme un disfraz de payaso. Cuando se tranquilizo se enfrento a mi mirada inquisitiva.

—En realidad quería distraerte, supongo que funcionó no te diste cuenta que en realidad terminé de desinfectar tu herida hace unos cinco minutos. —Explicó ella ante mi mirada perpleja, era cierto ni lo había notado.

—No fue gracioso. —Le reproche, ella esbozo una sonrisa y se sentó en el sofá, la imité siendo consciente de como Kyoko se ponía más seria.

— ¿Estás bien?—Susurré con dulzura mientras Kyoko miraba el techo. Ella giró la cabeza y me miró con los ojos llorosos y supe que la barrera entre la Kyoko que ahora es mi mejor amiga y la Kyoko que solía ser tímida y reservada se acababa de romper. Ella me estaba dejando entrar sin facetas ni mentiras.

—Tengo tanto miedo—Respondió ella con un hilo de voz, en seguida la abracé con suavidad.

—No tengas miedo, ahora estás segura—Murmuré con firmeza limpiando algunas lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

— ¿Estabas buscándome?—Preguntó Kyoko cerrando los ojos y recostándose en mi pecho mientras yo la acercaba a mí tratando de reconfortarla con un abrazo.

—Te fuiste sin avisar y desapareciste por más de cinco horas, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?—Me sinceré algo avergonzada sin despegar mis ojos de su rostro.

—No sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieses llegado…—Susurró ella a media voz sollozando.

— No pienses en eso, cariño—Le pedí sin preocuparme por mi elección de palabras. Ella se sorprendió y abrió los ojos sonrojada. Luego cambió su expresión y se puso más seria.

—Cuando corría, los escuchaba detrás de mí, me llamaban con nombres vulgares y luego se burlaban, yo…sabía que ellos estaban a punto de alcanzarme, estaba cansada de correr y no iba a poder por mucho más tiempo, si ellos me hubieran alcanzado…—Masculló Kyoko con la voz temblorosa.—Si ellos me hubieran alcanzado probablemente la habría pasado muy mal. En ese momento solo pude pensar en mis padres, deseaba que ellos estuvieran allí, que mi padre los enfrentara y me protegiera y que mi madre me escondiera entre sus brazos y me dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

—Hubo un momento en especial…—Susurró ella escondiéndose contra mi cuello y aferrándose con fuerza a mi camisa sin dejar de llorar. —...donde miré hacia atrás y uno de ellos me miró con lujuria y una sonrisa pervertida en sus labios, me sentí repugnante, me hizo sentir barata.

Apreté los puños y tense la mandíbula, ahora mismo sería capaz de ir y buscar a ese desgraciado, y matarlo a golpes, nunca me ha gustado la violencia pero en ese momento habría sido capaz de asesinar a esos tipos si le hubieran hecho algo a Kyoko, sin embargo yo no era Superman y probablemente me hubieran dado una paliza.

No sé lo que hubiera pasado si nos hubieran descubierto, me estremecí ante el pensamiento. Limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro sin saber en qué momento había comenzado a llorar. Me aclaré la garganta.

—No te sientas así…no dejes que él gane, no lo dejes degradarte. Kyoko eres la chica más hermosa que conozco. Eres una de las personas más importantes para mí, no eres solamente la joven carismática y divertida que le alegra el día a todos con una sonrisa, eres inteligente, adorable y preciosa. —El corazón me latía rápidamente, mis mejillas estaban rojas y sentía que el aire se volvía más denso y era difícil respirar. No quería confesar que la correspondía, que la amaba, no hoy cuando me vio besando a Ayano, cuando desapareció quizá por mi culpa y cuando vivió una experiencia espantosa, hoy no. Así que tomé aire y omití la parte en la que le confesaba mis sentimientos. —Pero eres más que eso, mucho más. No dejes que nada ni nadie te convenza de lo contrario.

Ella dejo de llorar poco a poco y después de unos minutos me miró sonriendo levemente con un brillo especial en sus ojos, yo correspondí su sonrisa y acerqué mi rostro al suyo, reprimí mi risa cuando vi que ella cerraba los ojos y con un sonrojo en su rostro fruncía los labios, me removí algo sorprendida, ella pensaba que iba a besarla.

Y en ese momento no quería hacer otra cosa pero no debía, no quería que ella recordara ese día y todos los eventos desafortunados que habían ocurrido volvieran, así que usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía acaricie su rostro con mi mano y con delicadeza puse un mechón que caía sobre su rostro detrás de su oreja antes de inclinarme y besar su mejilla prolongadamente aspirando el aroma de su perfume.

Cuando me separe de ella reí al verla hacer un adorable puchero. Ella me fulminó con la mirada y trató de levantarse maldiciendo entre dientes. Yo sonreí divertida por la situación y la tomé de la cintura antes de que pudiera levantarse del sofá, Kyoko lucho contra mí y trató de liberarse de mis brazos pero logre recostarla contra el sofá y aprisionarla con mi cuerpo.

—Si no te conociera diría que deseabas que te besara, Kyoko. —Murmuré suavemente esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

—Si no te conociera diría que te mueres por besarme, Yui Funami. —Contestó ella acercando su rostro al mío.

"_Touche" _

— ¿Sabes qué estoy pensando?—Susurré pausadamente contra sus labios. Ella se mordió el labio y se sonrojó mientras me observaba coquetamente.

— ¿Qué?—Suspiró con un hilo de voz.

—Que es hora de dormir, mañana tenemos que ir al colegio. —Repuse divertida y algo ruborizada alejándome de ella y poniéndome de pie.

Kyoko se quedó recostada en el sofá unos segundos mientras entendía lo que acababa de suceder, cuando lo hizo se levantó enojada y me golpeó con una almohada e indignada se dirigió a mi cuarto, me tomé un tiempo acomodando todo y apagando las luces de la sala antes de ir a mi habitación.

Kyoko estaba en su lado del futon dándome la espalda, yo sonreí y me acomode a su lado. Esperé que ella me dijera algo pero no lo hizo.

—Tu madre llamó hoy—Le informé tratando de acabar con el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

— ¿En serio?—Cuestionó Kyoko con monotonía.

—Si, como no estabas te va a llamar mañana. No te preocupes le dije que habías salido a comprar un helado.

— ¿Desde cuándo hablas con mi madre?—Preguntó Kyoko volteándose y mirándome con curiosidad.

—Desde que desapareces casi medio día. —Respondí con simpleza.

Un silencio se apodero nuevamente de la habitación y supuse que ella debía estar dormida, estaba a punto de dormirme pero Kyoko no lo permitió.

— ¿Cuando vas a dejar a Shen?—Preguntó ella de improviso.

— ¿Qué?—Exclamé confundida incorporándome con el ceño fruncido.

—Besaste a Ayano, casi me besas. No puedes decir que lo quieres cuando le haces eso. —Argumentó ella imitándome.

Yo trate de no avergonzarme, ella tenía razón. Yo estaba tan centrada en otras cosas que ni si quiera había pensado en Kaoru ni una sola vez, era definitivo tenía que cancelar ese compromiso, estaba hiriendo a muchas personas que no lo merecían.

—Le quiero, claro que lo quiero. —Contradije, ella me miró con una mueca de incredibilidad. —Yo lo quiero, pero no como mis padres quieren que lo quiera.

— ¿Por qué te vas a casar con él?—Preguntó Kyoko con una seriedad y delicadeza impropia de ella.

—Porque si lo hago mis padres estarán felices. —Contesté secamente tratando de no llorar.

—Lo importante es si tu eres feliz con esa decisión, ¿lo eres Yui?—Murmuró ella tomando mi mano con dulzura.

—No quiero hablar de eso. —Confesé abrumada. — ¿Podemos simplemente dormir?

—Eres una aburrida. —Se quejó Kyoko con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Me acomode para dormir, ella me llamó y me volteé para ver que quería. Esperaba que me dejara descansar, había sido un día agotador.

—Yo…supongo que solo quiero agradecerte. —Susurró antes de depositar un beso en mi mejilla. Kyoko se separo y sonrió con autosuficiencia cuando se dio cuenta de que todo este tiempo estaba reteniendo el aire.

—Dulces sueños—Murmuró Kyoko.

Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando volvió a pronunciar mi nombre. Creí que se burlaría de mí por haberme sonrojado, que me molestaría o me pediría algo de comer, pero por su tono de voz débil me di cuenta de que era algo serio.

—Yui, abrázame. —Pidió Kyoko avergonzada pero con tono demandante, era extraño escucharla darme órdenes cuando su voz era tan frágil.

—Dulces sueños, Kyoko—Susurré antes de darme la vuelta y abrazarla por la espalda.

* * *

><p><em>No pueden decir que no me aman ahora XD, neh es broma pero pasando a asuntos serios, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo.<em>

_Sin mucho que agregar quiero agradecer a:_

_BipolarJL: Ya ves, no soy capaz de hacerle nada malo a la pobre rubia tonta, me gusta muchísimo su personaje aunque aún estoy tratando de no sacarla de su personalidad original, temo que no he hecho un buen trabajo pero seguiré trabajando en eso. Si te gusto una Ayano decidida estoy segura que vas a disfrutar del próximo capítulo. En fin espero te haya gustado. Un saludo._

_ Guest: Espero haberte dado gusto con este nivel de intimidad, no estoy segura si de eso me estabas hablando, en fin un saludo._

_Hikarigranger: Ojalá tu paciencia sea buena, y no eres la única, en lo personal me agradan Akari y Chinatsu pero por alguna extraña razón siempre termino dejandolas un poco ignoradas en mis fics, pobre Chinatsu Akari le contagió su falta de presencia. Siendo honsta nunca me ha gustado mucho el Yui/Chinatsu pero también me da algo de lastima por la chica. Espero te haya gustado, un saludo._

_BlackHawk56: Sé que esto no fue actualizado "muy pronto" que digamos pero bueno. Supongo que desde el punto de vista de cualquiera con sentido común si era un capítulo dramatico, pero bueno nunca dije tener mucho sentido común, so ¿que piensas de esta combinación de acción y romance en el mismo cap?. Espero te haya saludo._

_Xo:Muchas gracias por tu crítica constructiva, en verdad me levantó el ánimo porque desde el comienzo del fic estuve preguntándome si en verdad mis personajes actuaban con coherencia con respecto a la personalidad que mostraban en la seria, de hecho creo que fue una de las razones por las que me planteé renunciar a esto pero saber que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal me hace sentir que tomé la desición correcta sobre continuar esto hasta el final .¿Que piensas de Yui como heroina? Seh tal vez no fue tan heroica como todos queríamos pero no me pude imaginar a Yui haciendo patadas voladoras estilo Jackie Chan y acabando con los pobres tipos de un solo golpe, así que trate de asemejarlo más a lo que yo esperaba que alguien como ella actuara, (ya ves que tengo un complejo con lo de las personalidades) Espero te haya gustado, un saludo._

_Adaneva: Me gusta tu idea de mandar a Shen a la luna, pero no creo que tenga mucha concordancia con lo que llevo, a menos de que Kyoko tenga unos cuantos contactos y...Ok, no pero bueno espero te haya gustado y aprovechare para hostigarte con la idea de que escribas algo más (si aún piensas en Yui/Ayano sere tu fan número uno!) Un abrazo._

_Hipster Kyouko: Me gustaría mucho escuchar de tus críticas sobre el capítulo anterior y de paso de este, espero que te guste. Por suerte me ha ido bastante bien academicamente hablando espero que todo siga así sin embargo el tiempo no esta muy de mi parte y bueno...no quiero explayarme sobre algo tan trivial. Uhm pasando asuntos más serios ¿Estás bien? Ugh no me quiero inmiscuir en tu vida ni ser impertinente pero me causo una curiosidad sana tu review, tu has sido alguien bastante alegre y bueno... cuando estoy mal y subo un capítulo te has preocupado por subir mi ánimo... tal vez esté exagerando, todos tenemos malos días y bueno...sí probablemente sea yo exagerando... en fin si piensas que esto es muy atrevido de mi parte no tienes que decirme nada, lo entiendo y espero que todo este bien, un saludo._

_Alex: Vaya de Alex para Alex, ¡que cosas! Me alegra muchísimo saber que mi historia logro atraparte eso es algo bastante importante para mi y hace que sienta que he mejorado y tal vez escribir y publicar en no sea un "desperdicio de tiempo" como dice mi...vaya no importa. Espero te haya gustado como se manejo Yui, pero es cierto que la chica tienen que aclarar todas las cosas antes de intentar algo con la rubia, Kyoko se lo merece y no me atrevo a hacerle algo así a la pobre aunque Yui tambien me tiene desesperada, si no es porque quiero terminar este fic con trece capítulos la haría sufrir más así que... bueno ella es una suertuda. Si, tienes razón con decir que mi Ayano es bastante controlada y creo que tengo que trabajar en el lado "tsunderesco" de Ayano es solo que no lo sé creo que me falta meterme más en su papel, digo.. yo soy medio bipolar pero nada parecida a Ayano. Espero te guste esta actualización querida Alex (seh soy infantil con eso de Alex para Alex pero me causa gracia XD, disculpa mi idiotez), un abrazo._

_Muchas gracias a todos que me leen y no es malo recordarles que se aceptan reviews las veinticuatro horas del día,los siete días de la semana incluyendo fines de semanas y festivos y además es gratis, así que... ¡ánimo!_

_Hasta pronto._

_Alexis Gray._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola a todos, sé que no tengo perdón y debí actualizar hace muchísimo pero en mi defensa diré que en serio necesité de todo este tiempo para solucionar algunos problemas personales._

_ En fin, lo que les quería decir era que este es el último capítulo de este fic y les agradezco de todo corazón el haber leído y estado pendiente de esta historia, no tengo palabras para describir lo feliz que me hace leer sus reviews o ver las visitas que ha tenido cualquier capítulo. Y es esa emoción lo que me inspira a seguir haciendo historias y a seguir con esto a pesar de toda la locura que vivo a diario._

_Esta vez no va a ver otra nota de autor o agradecimientos particulares, simplemente esta es una pequeña despedida porque como lo dice el titulo de este capítulo "Se acabó" aunque técnicamente aún no he terminado con Shadows, en unos días publicaré el epílogo (haré lo que pueda por cumplir esto) y eso habrá sido todo por esta historia._

_Este capitulo esta escrito desde dos puntos de vista, el de Kyoko y el de Ayano, lo escribí procurando no dejar lugar a confusiones y espero esto no ocurra._

_Ni Yuru Yuri ni sus personajes me pertenecen. _

_Reitero mis más profundos agradecimientos a todos por leer este fic y me despido no sin antes desearles lo mejor a todos._

* * *

><p>Capítulo Once: Se acabó.<p>

Me desperté sintiéndome aturdida y asustada, acababa de soñar con los mismos sujetos persiguiéndome y gritándome vulgaridades mientras que yo corría sin rumbo fijo, era ese tipo de sueños donde corres y corres pero no puedes escapar realmente y sientes como algo o alguien te persigue pero no sabes quién es, solo sabes que la única forma de estar a salvo es huyendo, y simplemente escuchas voces familiares, en mi caso los gritos de esos idiotas, es irracional pero escapar es la única forma de sobrevivir o al menos eso es lo que se siente. Limpié el sudor frío que empapaba mi rostro mientras trataba de regular mi respiración. Sentí el aliento cálido de Yui contra mi garganta y solo allí me di cuenta de que ella me abrazaba con posesividad, el sentimiento de terror que se había apoderado de mi se fue desvaneciendo conforme me concentraba en su rostro apacible.

A pesar de que había sido capaz de mostrar mis miedos a Yui, y mi mejor amiga se hubiese mostrado compasiva y dulce hubiese preferido que nada de eso hubiera pasado, es solo que en verdad me sentía avergonzada de mi misma, había actuado como una estúpida niñita de seis años asustada y débil, lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue de llorar y darle lastima a Yui. ¿Por qué yo era tan inmensamente estúpida a veces?

Me había odiado a mi misma por no haber sido capaz de enfrentarlos, hacer algo asombroso como golpearlos y dejarlos inconscientes en el suelo para que en el momento en el que Yui me encontrara hubiera admirado mi valentía y fuerza, sin embargo ocurrió todo lo contrario, nunca antes me había sentido tan inútil. Si Mirakkurun me viera en este momento estaría avergonzada de que alguien tan cobarde como yo fuera su fan número uno.

Cerré los ojos tratando de rendirme ante el cansancio, esperaba que las cosas mejoraran al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Las luces tenues de la estancia solo la hacían más hermosa, sus ojos azul claro me miraron con devoción infinita antes de sonreírme con timidez, me acerqué a ella conteniendo el aliento, como queriendo que este maravilloso sueño nunca llegara a su fin, sentí su respiración cálida contra mi rostro y mis ojos de inmediato admiraron sus tentadores labios color rosa. Su voz me sorprendió aún más que el sentir el desbocado latir de mi corazón contra mi pecho, estaba tan acelerado que podría jurar que era el único sonido que podía escucharse además de nuestras respiraciones alteradas. El aparente silencio que nos rodeaba se desvaneció con la misma velocidad que mi corazón desbocado aumento su ritmo cardíaco aún más si era posible.<p>

—Solo bésame. —Susurró la chica de gafas observándome con dulzura al descubrir mi aparente mutismo.

—Pero creí que…—Debatí confundida.

Una mirada y no me resistí más, me deje llevar por la situación. Cereza y fuegos artificiales. Eso fue lo único que pude distinguir cuando los labios delicados y suaves de Chitose se apoderaron de mi boca y describieron un vaivén dulce y sin prisa. Sus labios eran casi tan perfectos como el sonido de su risa, sentía como su corazón latía con el mismo desenfreno que el mío, como su cuerpo temblaba entre mis brazos y nuestras manos se unieron con una sincronía envidiable, su calidez se propagó en mi cuerpo y me sentí estremecer ante la intensidad de aquel momento.

Odiaba las comparaciones pero no pude evitar contraponer ese beso con el de Yui Funami. La mejor amiga de Kyoko besaba de forma demandante, intensa y seductiva, le dio un aire de peligro al momento, la sensación de rebeldía me embargó y simplemente me deje llevar por ese beso necesitado. No había sentimientos involucrados. Había sido como fuego recorriéndome por completo, pura química.

Los besos de Funami nada tenían que ver con el beso lento y dulce que Chitose me estaba robando, un cosquilleo se propagó por todo mi cuerpo mientras sentía un aleteo intenso en la boca del estomago, ¿serían las famosas mariposas en el estómago? Un golpe en la puerta me hizo recordar donde estábamos, nos separamos sonrientes, un sonrojo adornaba el rostro de Chitose, yo solo atiné a robarle un beso más mientras la sostenía con fuerza contra mí y sentía como sus manos se perdían en mi cuello, el insistente sonido arruinó el momento y nos separamos de nuevo con una sonrisa idéntica y con el rostro increíblemente ruborizado. La tomé de la mano para salir de allí, mientras un escalofrío me recorría al darme cuenta de lo bien que encajaba su mano en la mía. Una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó aún más mi rostro, ¿Quién diría que nuestro primer beso seria encerradas en la bodega donde se guardaban los disfraces y la utilería?

Había pasado una semana, una semana en la cual no hice otra cosa más que tratar de impresionar a Chitose, lo hacía con palabras y con detalles cada vez que podía. Solo quería hacerla sentir feliz. La esperaba por las mañanas y la acompañaba a casa por las tardes le dejaba regalos en su casillero, le pasaba notas, incluso soporté las burlas de Yui y Kyoko sin decir nada, bueno al menos cuando estaban cerca.

Yui nos había contado lo que había ocurrido con Kyoko mientras la rubia se escondía detrás de un libro que no estaba leyendo. Sentí que la sangre me hervía cuando nos habló de esos delincuentes juveniles y las cosas que habían dicho y tratado de hacer, aún pienso que hay muchas cosas que no nos dijeron pues Kyoko a veces golpeaba a Yui "discretamente", Funami se callaba algo avergonzada y dejaba que la rubia terminara de contar esa parte.

No había sido tan difícil como creía dejar a un lado a Toshino Kyoko, al comienzo fue espantoso y no podía dejar de pensar en ella, me sentía miserable todo el tiempo pero al menos no sentía esa constante opresión en el pecho causado por la incertidumbre de sí ella me correspondía. Al final, que ella no sintiera lo mismo por mi terminó siendo algo positivo, jamás me habría dado cuenta de muchas cosas que ahora sé porque en ese entonces casi todos mis pensamientos le pertenecían. Supongo que debo admitir que aún guardo una absurda esperanza de que ella quiera algo más conmigo pero me basta ver la sonrisa de Chitose para desechar esos pensamientos.

Si no hubiera sabido de los sentimientos de Chitose eran similares a los míos me hubiese gustado estar más tiempo sola, quería sanar las heridas que Toshino Kyoko me había causado, ella me lastimó, trató de ser amable pero igual dolió, porque el rechazo duele y ella me dejo en claro que nunca me había visto como algo más que una amiga. No quise hablarle pero me di cuenta de que no era su culpa, no puedes obligar a nadie a quererte. El hecho de que Chitose me quiera me hace sentir especial, me hace darme cuenta de que si alguien está a tu lado es más fácil curar todas tus heridas.

Últimamente veo más complicidad entre Yui y Kyoko, siempre había envidiado esa conexión extraña y especial que tenían pero siento que ha cambiado, no sé exactamente qué solo sé que algo ha cambiado. Como mi relación con Chitose, los primeros días me esforcé por hacer lo mejor y que me perdonara, ella fue un poco fría pero abruptamente cambió de actitud, nunca había sido buena en coquetear y conquistar o cosas así pero con ella era tan simple, incluso me sorprendió a mí misma cuando me deje llevar y empezamos a flirtear. Chitose me daba confianza, me hacía querer ser mejor persona y creí que iba a ser un proceso lento recuperar su confianza, ella me dijo "No tienes que volverme a enamorar, nunca he dejado de quererte" cuando le pregunte días después porque había cambiado y fui feliz, porque supe que iba a conseguir ser perdonada pronto, lo que nunca pude imaginar es que de un momento a otro me jalara hacia la bodega con la excusa de que no alcanzaba a bajar su disfraz y que me pidiera que la besara…

Claro que la mayoría del tiempo me siento abochornada, decirle cosas bonitas a Chitose es bastante vergonzoso, es peor cuando hay alguien más cerca de nosotras, cuando hay más personas no soy capaz ni de tomar su mano.

Salimos de la bodega por insistencia del inepto que estuviese golpeando la puerta y vi como todo era un caos, las niñas corrían de un lado a otro con el vestuario y el maquillaje, incluso Toshino Kyoko estaba preocupada mirándose en el espejo y revisado su vestuario. No llevábamos ni diez segundos afuera cuando Himawari se llevó casi a la fuerza a Chitose para ponerle su disfraz, yo ya tenía puesto el mío así que no estaba tan preocupada, solo que tenía un mal presentimiento…sentía que esta obra de teatro iba a ser un fiasco.

En unos minutos íbamos a presentar "Blanca Nieves" y aunque afuera seguía hablando la directora todos estaban ansiosos porque comenzara. Miré de reojo a Chitose, se veía muy linda con ese disfraz de enano. Obviando la presión me di cuenta de que Yui no estaba, no al menos con Kyoko y eso era extraño, la busqué con la mirada y sentada en una esquina estaba ella, se veía fuera de lugar.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —Le pregunté a Yui señalando una silla vacía que estaba al lado suyo.

Ella asintió en silencio y me dedicó una breve sonrisa que yo correspondí nerviosamente, era tan raro ser su amiga. Nunca habíamos sido muy cercanas y en el pasado la única razón por la que le hubiera hablado seria para descubrir información sobre Toshino Kyoko, por suerte eso había cambiado.

—Como vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil es mi labor preocuparme y velar por el bienestar de los estudiantes, así que ¿Qué ocurre Funami? —Inquirí con curiosidad tratando de brindarle confianza.

Yui parpadeó confundida tratando de asimilar la información que yo había soltado de improviso, miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba pendiente de nuestra conversación y sonrió levemente al ver a Toshino Kyoko fulminándome por la mirada.

—Es solo que…hoy hable con mis padres sobre el matrimonio que ellos aspiran que lleve a cabo cuando sea mayor de edad. —Murmuró titubeante. —Salió exactamente como esperaba, mi madre repitiendo incesantemente "¿Qué hicimos mal?" y mi padre rojo de la ira vociferando insultos entre dientes con las venas marcadas.

—Entonces ¿les dijiste que te gustan las chicas? —Pregunté sorprendida y sin saber cómo actuar.

—No, solo les dije que no pensaba casarme con Kaoru Shen porque cada vez que estaba con él sentía que estaba con una bolsa de billetes y no con una persona, que no lo amaba y no iba a encadenarme el resto de mi vida a alguien por interés. —Confesó Yui mirándome con timidez.

—Eso es increíble Yui Funami. —Musité con admiración sintiéndome torpe, realmente no sabía que se suponía que debía hacer en esta situación. ¿Debía abrazarla o una palmada en la espalda estaría bien?

—Supongo que la única razón por la que no me desheredaron o algo así es porque soy hija única, aunque me dejaron claro que lo único que nos relacionaba era el apellido y el dinero con el que pagan mis gastos. —Concluyó ella sonriendo con amargura.

Yo puse mi mano sobre su espalda y froté con delicadeza mientras sonreía con resignación. Sabía que mis padres iban a aceptar mi relación con Chitose, ellos eran compresivos y amorosos pero me sentía mal por Yui, yo no soy capaz de imaginarme un mundo sin mis padres o su apoyo incondicional.

—Al menos Mary vino a verme. —Susurró Yui con la voz ronca. — ¿Cómo te fue con Chitose?

Funami cambió de tema abruptamente y en el fondo lo agradecí, está de más decir que no soy muy buena consolando a los demás. Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en mi rostro y un sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas.

—La besé. —Susurré acercándome a ella para que nadie más nos escuchara.

Ella se rio entre dientes mirándome burlonamente. Yo la miré con reproche y desvié la vista, sabía que acababa de sonar como una adolescente suspirando por su amor platónico pero no podía evitarlo, me sentía tan feliz. Iba a agregar algo más pero Kyoko interfirió apareciendo de improviso.

—Tenemos que salir ya. —Indicó la rubia mirándome fijamente.

—Pero Ayano y yo salimos luego de la primera escena. Creo que ya tienes que irte, buena suerte Kyoko— Refutó Yui confundida mientras Kyoko resoplaba molesta.

—De acuerdo nos vemos luego. —Contestó la rubia resignada haciendo un mohín infantil.

Estábamos a punto de retomar nuestra conversación cuando Kyoko regreso sobre sus pasos.

— ¿No me vas a dar mi beso de buena suerte? —Preguntó la rubia tratando de acercarse a Yui con una sonrisa juguetona.

Yui la golpeó en la cabeza como respuesta. Kyoko se quejó pero no se hizo para atrás, me miró fijamente luego besó a Yui en la mejilla y finalmente se despidió exageradamente con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que de alguna manera Kyoko trataba de "marcar su territorio", ella estaba tan celosa que incluso era gracioso.

—Vaya, ¿por qué no aprovechaste esa oportunidad? —Inquirí con curiosidad.

—En este momento no puedo, estoy decepcionada por lo de mis papás y quiero confesarle lo que siento por ella cuando las cosas mejoren. —Contestó Yui algo frustrada.

—Definitivamente no te entiendo, has sufrido porque creías que Toshino Kyoko no te correspondía y ahora que sabes que ella te quiere decides simplemente esperar. ¿Sabes? ella podría cansarse de esperar por ti. —Le reproché frunciendo el ceño, a veces las personas me exasperaban.

—Como si no lo supiera. —Murmuró ella con amargura.

— ¿Ya sabe que eres el príncipe? —Cambié de tema rápidamente para evitar un ambiente hostil.

—No, no he hablado con ella de la obra, ni de Shen, ni de mis padres…creo que hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarle. —Concluyó Yui con serenidad mientras yo trataba de no golpearla.

—Eres tan frustrante, Funami. —Espeté estresada levantándome. —Debo hablar con alguien, nos vemos luego.

Caminé decidida al ver a la hermana de Chitose sola, ¿estaría a punto de arruinar todo? ¿Qué ocurría si Chizuru no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba a punto de decirle? Traté de desechar aquellos pensamientos pesimistas, iba a ser valiente sin embargo esta vez era diferente, Chitose había estado para mí incondicionalmente incluso en mis momentos más oscuros ella había estado allí luchando contra mis demonios a mi lado, podía perderlo todo si las cosas no salían bien.

— ¿Podemos hablar Chizuru? —Le pregunté a la hermana de Chitose aparentando clama aunque por dentro estaba a punto de desmayarme.

—Supongo, que sí. —Musitó la chica claramente confundida.

—Verás, y-yo sentía algo por Kyoko y…—Murmuré improvisadamente con nerviosismo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más la profesora la llamo al escenario y quise que la tierra me tragara, pues ella se marchó con una expresión en la cara que sinceramente me asustó ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Acaso en verdad acababa de decirle a la hermana de la chica a la que adoro que me gustaba alguien más? ¿En que estaba pensando?

Golpeé una silla frustrada, escuche la voz preocupada de Chitose preguntarme si todo estaba bien y le sonreí falsamente tratando de no preocuparla. Ella me miró con algo de decepción y comprendí que ella se había dado cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

—Yo solo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí y decirme lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo? —Susurró mirándome con honestidad antes de tratar de alejarse de mí.

— ¡E-espera! —Exclamé sin medir el tono de voz y ocasionando que muchos curiosos nos miraran. —Yo, solo quiero…eh, supongo que decirte lo mucho que te quiero. —Musité en un tono más bajo sintiéndome algo torpe.

Chitose se sonrojo y me sonrió con dulzura, me sentí agradecida con ella. Unos brazos suaves y un delicado olor a lirios me devolvió a la realidad, Chitose me abrazaba con cariño, torpemente correspondí su abrazo con el rostro totalmente ruborizado al ser consciente de que muchos nos miraban.

—Ahora debemos irnos, es nuestro turno de salir. —Susurró Chitose separándose de mí.

Yo le sonreí tratando de no pensar mucho y dejándome llevar por la seguridad que me brindaba cuando tomaba mi mano. Mentalmente traté de recordar hablar con Chizuru para aclarar todo, la gemela no tenía un buen semblante cuando se había marchado y me sentía inquieta.

¿Un espejo que habla pero nadie lo puede escuchar? ¿Un cazador que si quería matar a Blanca nieves con una ametralladora? ¿Blanca nieves comiendo flores? ¿Los enanos siendo esclavizados por Blanca nieves? ¿Un tomate envenenado sacado de la sección de alimentos en mal estado? ¡¿Qué demonios ocurría aquí?! Estaba en lo cierto cuando presentí que esto era un fiasco, que suerte que mis padres estaban distraídos tomando fotos y no le prestaban mucha atención a la obra.

Aproveché que Chizuru estaba sola y decidí aclarar las cosas, tomé asiento enfrente de ella y me armé de valor esperando lo mejor.

—Creo que no fui muy clara, estaba nerviosa y dije tonterías. Es cierto que sentía algo por Kyoko pero me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo me había equivocado, había sido cegada por la personalidad efervescente de Toshino y eso me había vuelto una inconsciente sobre de los sentimientos de tu hermana por mí. —Analicé su rostro y me di cuenta de que mi vida peligraba así que decidí dejar de divagar. —Y de mis sentimientos por ella. Chizuru…yo, e-estoy enamorada de tu hermana.

Me tranquilicé cuando vi el rostro emocionado de la gemela y suspire aliviada cuando me sonrió con felicidad.

—Y-yo solo… supongo que solo quería ser honesta contigo y buscar tu aprobación. Yo quiero pedirle que sea mi novia y se lo importante que eres para ella, así que quería ser clara. —Musité con seriedad.

—Tienes suerte, me agradas mucho. —Contestó la chica dibujando una pequeña sonrisa. — Pero sí la lastimas aunque sea solo una vez, voy a hacer que te arrepientas por el resto de tu vida, ¿entendido? —Me amenazó de forma sombría.

—C-claro—Respondí asustada. Ella asintió complacida y se quitó las gafas, segundos después empezó a babear, la miré con duda pero decidí darle privacidad.

Me pregunté qué había ocurrido con las numerosas fantasías que tenía Chitose cada vez que me veía con Kyoko y de pronto la curiosidad me embargó. La vi sentada hablando con Yui y casi sin pensarlo me acerque a donde estaban.

—Chitose, quítate las gafas. —Ordené autoritariamente.

Ella con algo de duda se las quitó y enseguida una sonrisa pervertida se dibujó en su rostro, miles de preguntas inundaron mis pensamientos hasta que escuché una simple oración, cinco palabras que hicieron que Yui y yo nos sonrojáramos furiosamente y nos miráramos con vergüenza e incomodidad.

"Por favor Ayano, hazme tuya"

Fue un susurro pero las dos lo escuchamos con la claridad suficiente como para darnos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la chica. De pronto decidí que no quería que Yui siguiera allí con nosotras, presenciando aquel momento de debilidad _de mi chica._

—Funami, trae pañuelos. — Ordené mientras me inclinaba a la altura de Chitose y le ponía las gafas.

Yui se marchó sin necesidad de que tuviera que repetirlo y Chitose me miró confundida, como si no supiera que acababa de ocurrir.

—No entiendo cómo puedes parecerme tan…linda, y ser tan pervertida. —Confesé con vergüenza mientras ella se sonrojaba y reía animadamente.

Quede embelesada con el sonido de su risa cristalina y fresca cuando la profesora nos llamo para la última escena, solo faltaba la escena del príncipe después de eso se acabaría esta extraña historia y podría irme con Chitose, solo esperaba que la profesora no hiciera nada extraño como crear un robot de cinco metros que se salga de control para la revancha o algo absurdo como eso.

* * *

><p>No podía creer que la había besado, había sido un estúpido e insignificante beso pero me sentí como si todos mis sueños se hicieran realidad. Mientras agradecíamos al incómodo público por haber visto nuestra presentación aproveche que Yui estaba a mi lado y tomé su mano con algo de inseguridad, ella no me soltó como creí en primera estancia sino que en cambio apretó mi mano con gentileza y entrelace nuestros dedos sintiendo como mi corazón latía rápidamente en mi pecho y una sonrisa se incorporaba en mi rostro.<p>

El telón se cerró y antes de que pudiera decirle algo a Yui mis padres aparecieron y me envolvieron en un gran abrazo, mientras me contaban como habían tenido que luchar contra todo solo para poder llegar a tiempo para verme adelantando su viaje, sentí como ella para mi pesar soltó mi mano con lentitud y se mantuvo al margen, estuve unos diez minutos tratando de escapar de las felicitaciones espontáneas de mis familiares, busque a Yui con la mirada y la descubrí sin el disfraz en una esquina cerca a la puerta trasera mirándome de forma melancólica, un atisbo de preocupación se adueño de mi y quise alejarme de todos para descubrir que ocurría sin embargo una de mis primas lejanas me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo del que no pude huir.

Cuando volví mi vista a donde se encontraba Yui la pude ver discutiendo con Ayano, ella le gritó un par de cosas y vi cómo una Yui totalmente destrozada negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza antes de ponerse su chaqueta y salir corriendo del lugar. Sentí un extraño dolor en el pecho y logre liberarme del agarre de mi prima. Corrí lo más que pude y aunque trastabillé un par de veces por culpa del vestido llegue pronto a donde se encontraba Ayano con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Dónde esta Yui? —Murmuré y solo en ese momento noté como mi voz estaba entrecortada y débil mientras el nudo en mi garganta se hacía más insoportable.

—Lo siento. — Fue lo único que la vicepresidenta me contestó con tristeza y frustración contenida.

Temiéndome lo peor me abrí paso empujando un poco a la chica y salí aún con el vestido de Blanca Nieves, una lágrima escapó y se deslizo traviesamente por mi mejilla seguida de muchas más al ver que ella no estaba. Todo se había acabado. Yui se había ido.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sé que dije que no habrían más notas de autor, así que agradeceré a Adaneva y a hikarigranger por sus hermosos reviews, dejare esto por aquí y me iré lentamente._

_Un saludo._

_Ni Yuru Yuri ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

><p>Epílogo<p>

— ¿Shen estaba enamorado de ti? —Susurró una voz consternada.

—Lo dudo, yo era solo un reto para él. Una conquista adolescente. —Contesté con sonriendo con nostalgia.

— ¿Por qué huiste de ella? —Me preguntó otra vocecilla con decepción.

—Tenía miedo. —Acepté con pesar.

— ¿De qué? —Secundo la otra voz con un tono de indignación bastante notorio.

—De no ser lo suficientemente buena para ella, de arruinar su vida. —Confesé sintiendo mis ojos humedecerse como cada vez que recordaba lo idiota y cobarde que había sido.

—Entonces ¿la dejaste? —Cuestionó inquieta la primera voz.

—No, pero quise hacerlo. — Admití mordiéndome el labio con nerviosismo al ver sus rostros juzgándome.

— ¿Qué paso luego? —Exigió la segunda voz.

—Ella me enfrentó. —Susurré con una sonrisa triste en mi rostro.

Ante la mirada inquieta de los testigos de mi narración, aclaré mi garganta y me decidí a terminar mi relato.

—Ella era extraordinaria, el mejor de mis sueños hecho realidad, éramos increíblemente jóvenes y teníamos todo un futuro por delante, al verla allí rodeada de amigos y familiares me di cuenta de que no era capaz de arruinar su vida. ¿Quién podría asegurarme que Kyoko era el amor de mi vida? ¿Quién podría asegurar que yo era el amor de su vida? —Relaté mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta, aguante las lágrimas y seguí hablando. — Ella arriesgaría demasiado por alguien roto e inútil, porque en ese momento solo era una niñata destrozada, repudiada por sus propios padres y cansada de la monotonía que yo misma me había autoimpuesto. Ella era tan joven, tan bella y alegre, no valía la pena que un ser destrozado y oscuro como yo la dañara, nunca me lo hubiera perdonado.

—Entonces, ¿arreglaron las cosas? —Musitó dubitativa uno de mis testigos.

—Para nada. Kyoko me enfrentó y yo como una cobarde negué todo lo que sentía por ella, creí estar haciendo lo correcto. Ella tenía brillo propio y un futuro increíble, yo era solo un agujero negro y no iba a perdonarme nunca si la lastimaba. Supongo que el solo hecho de mentirle tan descaradamente la hirió más de lo que fui capaz de imaginar. —Narré ante la mirada incrédula de mis testigos. —No fuimos capaces de ser amigas aunque ese día le hice prometer que nada cambiaría entre nosotras, fui una idiota, ella fue el amor de mi vida y pronto nos separamos, era difícil verla con alguien más cuando la amaba tanto, a ella le pasó lo mismo y pronto dejamos de hablarnos.

— ¿Qué sucedió después? —Cuestionó con tristeza uno de los presentes.

—Nos volvimos a ver años después. Cuando la vi aquella vez en esa reunión de ex alumnas sentí que el tiempo había retrocedido, y al igual que siete años atrás una mirada me basto para enamorarme de ella al instante. Estaba más hermosa que nunca, ahora era toda una mujer y ni los años habían podido apagar ese fuego que despertaba en mi interior con una mirada. Supe cuánto daño le había hecho al ver la nostalgia en sus ojos cada vez que me observaba, me sentí infinitamente miserable y me decidí a hacerla feliz si ella me daba una oportunidad. — Confesé con una mirada soñadora.

— ¿Ella te dio otra oportunidad? —Susurró con emoción la primera voz.

—Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar supe que había sufrido mucho, al verla de nuevo supe que a pesar de todo, la chica confiada y alegre de la que me había enamorado en mi juventud había desaparecido. Pero no me importó, estaba dispuesta a enamorarla y a hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo, yo había madurado, había aprendido a ir de frente con la verdad y a nunca huir sin importar la situación, ya no era aquella chiquilla asustada y temerosa de lo que pudieran pensar los demás y estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo.

— ¿Conseguiste que se enamorara de ti? —Cuestionó con una sonrisa esperanzada.

—Fue complicado, ella irónicamente iba a casarse aunque no lo supe de inmediato, me entere seis meses después de retomar el contacto con Kyoko. Hubiese desistido si no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo infeliz que era con él, porque a pesar de los años ella tampoco fue capaz de olvidarme, lo supe cada vez que sus ojos se iluminaban al ver mi rostro, como su corazón latía desbordado cada vez que tomaba su mano o la abrazaba, como sus labios buscaban los míos cuando estábamos solas, lo que llegue a sentir por ella fue lo más increíble y hermoso que me había pasado.

— ¿Eso significa que ya no sientes lo mismo? —Cuestionó una voz femenina que yo conocía a la perfección, me giré con una sonrisa en el rostro que se expandió al verla mirándome con el ceño fruncido recostada en el marco de la puerta vistiendo solo una diminuta piyama.

—Creo que ya es hora de dormir, niños. —Susurré sonriendo sin contestar la pregunta anterior.

— ¡Pero mamá! —Se quejaron al mismo tiempo los dos niños infantilmente.

—Ya me escucharon, además mañana vienen Chinatsu, Akari Ayano y Chitose para celebrar el cumpleaños de su madre. —Continué mientras arropaba a una pequeña rubia con una piyama de conejos rosada quién me miraba con una sonrisa emocionada en el rostro y un brillo especial en sus ojos cafés.

Le besé la cabeza y luego envolví a un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules con una piyama gris que bostezaba con cansancio con un cobertor blanco con rojo.

—Dulces sueños. —Les deseé con una sonrisa después de haberlos abrigado, apagué las luces y salí de la habitación sin terminar de ajustar la puerta.

—No respondiste mi pregunta. —Se quejó la mujer mirándome con recelo.

Sonreí aún más y la acerque a mí poniendo mis manos en su cintura antes de besarla tentativamente. Ella se alejo de mí sin permitirme profundizar el contacto haciendo un adorable mohín.

—Creí que eso era más que obvio. Eres el amor de mi vida, Kyoko. —Susurré mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sonrió infantilmente y se arrojó a mis brazos, la sostuve como pude y adelanté torpemente unos pasos dirigiéndome lentamente a nuestra habitación entre besos. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y avancé unos pasos hasta recostarla en la cama con suavidad.

Sonrió traviesamente antes de jalarme hacia ella y ubicar sus manos en mi nuca acariciando mi cabello mientras me besaba fogosamente, mis manos inquietas se colaron bajo su ropa haciéndola retorcerse y suspirar ahogadamente por mis caricias. Sus piernas rodearon las mías haciendo el contacto más intimo, ella gimió entrecortadamente cuando la despojé de su vestido con desesperación. Me miró y se sonrojo al ver mis ojos ardiendo de deseo por continuar.

Retomamos el beso con más desesperación que antes, no debíamos pero ella era irresistible, se suponía que no debía vivir emociones fuertes o al menos eso era lo que nos había ordenado el médico. Gimió en mi oído sin pudor sabiendo cuanto podía calentarme que hiciera eso, besé su piel con ansias de recorrerla a besos una vez más, ella me acarició con intensidad animándome a continuar, enterró sus uñas en mi espalda cuando besé el lóbulo de su oído. Escuchaba sus jadeos entremezclándose con los míos y eso solo logró aumentar más mi deseo por ella.

—Pídeme que me detenga. —Le supliqué ahogando un suspiro mientras ubicaba mi cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello, era increíble como sus caricias y besos tenían el mismo efecto sin importar el transcurso de los años.

—No quiero. —Musitó coquetamente apoderándose del lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Esto no esta bien. —Musité tratando de contenerme pero era imposible estar enfrente de la mujer más hermosa del mundo y obligarse solo a verla.

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta y levanté la cabeza confundida, sus ojos estaban llorosos y ella trataba inútilmente de disimular su estado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunté con preocupación limpiando sus lágrimas con dulzura.

—No quieres estar conmigo ¿cierto? —Lloriqueó mirándome herida.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestione confundida.

—Es porque estoy gorda ¿cierto? Seguramente tus estúpidas y lindas compañeras de trabajo no tendrían problemas con estar contigo, si no me quieres podemos dejarlo, puedes estar con ellas si quieres. —Se quejó tristemente mientras yo la miraba sorprendida.

—Cariño, ya hemos hablado de esto. —Contesté tratando de tranquilizarla mientras acariciaba su cabello con devoción.

—Yo no quiero que me dejes. No lo hagas, por favor. —Rogó Kyoko llorando débilmente.

—Nunca te dejaría, cometí ese error una vez y jamás pienso repetirlo, te amo. Y no estás gorda, de hecho cada día que paso a tu lado eres increíblemente más bella que el anterior, aunque eso sea una locura porque eres la mujer más perfecta que existe. —Susurré besándole la frente.

—Le recuerdo señorita Yui de Toshino que usted me vuelve loca y no pienso que sea muy ético de su parte endulzarme con palabras para aprovecharse de una pobre mujer embarazada. —Musitó Kyoko volviendo a cambiar de ánimo y mirándome con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en los labios.

—Lo lamento señorita Kyoko de Funami pero creo que me aprovecharé de usted toda la noche. De hecho quiero aprovecharme de usted toda la vida. —Susurré antes de besarla lentamente disfrutado del sabor de sus labios, del calor de su piel contra la mía, del aroma de su piel y la textura de sus besos, de ella.

—Toda la vida no es suficiente, ¿me amas? —Cuestionó Kyoko con inseguridad, las hormonas del embarazo ocasionaban estos cambios drásticos de humor a los que me había acostumbrado ya gracias a la práctica, tener hijos era algo que nunca me había cuestionado hasta que ella llegó de nuevo a mi vida y me lleno de ilusiones y expectativas de un futuro prometedor.

—Locamente. —Aseguré antes de besarla de nuevo

— ¿Prometes estar ahí siempre? —Musitó ella al finalizar el beso.

—Incluso si tuviese que amarte desde las sombras, estaré allí para ti hasta el fin de mis días. —Contesté sintiendo como sus pupilas azules leían mi alma y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

— ¿Incluso en las sombras? —Inquirió acariciando mi cabello con dulzura.

— Incluso en las sombras. —Aseguré acercándola a mi antes de perderme en sus pupilas azules, en su voz melodiosa, en su nariz perfecta, en su cuerpo sensual, en su sonrisa hipnótica, en su risa sincera, en sus besos arrebatadores, en sus manías y costumbres raras. Sí, me había perdido en Toshino Kyoko y desde entonces no he querido reencontrarme.

.

.

.


End file.
